


Where have you been all my life?

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Destiel Day, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel Week, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nice Gabriel, Non-Graphic Violence, Panties, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Religion, Rimming, Sam Being Sam, Soulmates, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Castiel Novak is a brilliant but lonely Scientist about to move to Canada to get the job of his dreams when his playful brother Gabriel introduces him to Dean Winchester who is a waiter at Gabriel´s favorite bar. How inconvenient can be to find the love of your life just weeks ahead of moving thousands of miles away from him? Is there a worst time to fall in love?Where have you been all my life?





	1. The minute I saw you.

Moving is a bitch! –Complained Castiel looking at his bedroom from the door. How was he going to do this? So much to do, only a few weeks left. Six years of his life ready to be packed and shoved into a little truck to move all across the country. 

So yeah, Castiel was moving again, his job here was over; he will be terminated from his position in the National Lab in three weeks and two days. He had a new job lined up, but this time, he would be moving out of the country again. Canada this time. It was Ok, he tried to convince himself, he liked Canada a lot, he liked the lab there and he liked the people he would be working with. BUT … there was this feeling, this crazy feeling of belonging to a place, the feeling of being home. He has lived here for 6 years, he liked the place, he lived close to his old brother Gabriel and he made friends … he couldn´t help feeling very uneasy about moving again. However, he loved his work, being a scientist was his life; the job had many good things, the instability sucked though.

Where should I start?- he asked himself opening a box. He knew, he needed to start by separating the thinks he needed to keep, donate and though away. He unbuttoned his shirt and rolled his sleeves up- Let´s do this- he said trying to encourage himself. He began classifying the clothes in his closed in 3 categories, the ones he definitely was going to keep, the ones that were good enough that somebody else could use and those that were not worth donate or pack. After a detailed revision of his closet, he filled a box of clothes to donate. He has also put a pair of shoes there when his phone started ringing in his pocket interrupting his train of thoughts.

Gabe? – asked Castiel quite intrigued about his brother calling.  
What are you up to Cass?- he heard Gabe´s voice question through a lot of background noise  
Where are you Gabe?, it very loud there- Cass said  
I am downtown having some beers with friends. The question is lil bro, where are you?- he said in a mockery tone.  
Home Gabe, going through some of my stuff I am setting a box of clothes for donation – he stated quite proudly looking at the amount of work done.  
Are you telling me that you are spending your Saturday evening in the closet?- Asked Gabe mocking him- I thought you were out brother.  
C´mon Gabe, do you have to be such an ass?... I know rhetoric question  
And do you have to be so boring? C´mon Cass head over here we are at the brewery, come join us, you might enjoy yourself… if you can remember how to do that- his brother pointed out  
I don´t know …- Castiel complained  
Pleeeease Cass? In a few weeks you will be on the other side of the continent … please- Cass knew Gabe was playing dirty, appealing to his guilt about moving far from him again.  
OK, I will be there in 15 minutes – He admitted. He hanged up and stopped by the bathroom. He looked decent, washed his teeth, got a jacket and hit the road. 

Castiel headed into the Brewery 20 minutes later, and the place was loud and packed as always. It took him a couple of minutes to see Gabe at the back by the pool tables with some of his friends and other people he didn´t knew. Gabe, greeted him with a hug and said something about miracle coming true. He quickly introduced him to some of his friends and signed the guy at the bar to get him a beer.

-Hey Gabe, another round? -Said the waiter   
Castiel wasn´t paying special attention, but the waiter was at his table and of course he knew his brother. Gabe was always there until closing time on the weekends.   
-No I am good Dean, can you get a beer for my brother Cass- he heard Gabe say his name and he lifted his head and that is when he saw him. The most handsome man he has ever laid his eyes on was right there, inches apart with the tray in his hand- Dean, this is my little brother Castiel  
-Hi Castiel, I am Dean- said the green eyed man. Castiel was speechless.  
-Hi- he managed to say somehow.  
-What kind of beer you want?- asked Dean getting closer to hear his answer due to the noise. His proximity now was making Cass´s heart beat faster. He looked at the man´s beautiful eyes and got lost in them.  
-You have beautiful eyes- he said without thinking. Oh! He heard himself and turned red.- Sorry sorry- he murmured.  
-Wow thanks man- said Dean with a perfect and beautiful smile- so what can I get you?  
-Beer, anything local you have on tap will be good- finally answered   
-I will be back in a second- said Dean without dropping eye contact.

Dean turned around and headed to the bar, Castiel didn´t take his eyes off him. Wow that man was incredibly attractive, like a model, like too handsome to be true. Those kind of man belonged on the magazines, or the movies. Then when he finally took his eyes off Dean and came back to reality, he realized that his brother was in awe. 

-What ?- he asked  
-Man, you liked Dean … you flirted with him outright, I never seen you being so bold!  
-I wasn’t flirting …- Castiel said without much conviction  
-Oh yeah… right!- said Gabe rolling his eyes at Cass- you should make a move on him- Gabe go closer and told him as a confidence- I know for sure that he is into man, you should go for it.  
\- Gabe please- Cass used his condescending tone with his brother   
-what do you have to lose?- Gabe teased  
-A man like him .. will never get into somebody like me- Castiel said but then dropped the conversation and kicked Gabe under the table when he say Dean coming over with his beer.  
-Sorry it took me more than expected- he said looking at Castiel in the eye- this is my favourite beer Castiel, I hope you like it.   
-Sure I will- said Castiel while watching Dean putting a napkin over the table with the beer on top.

Dean left and Castiel felt stupidly disappointed. His brother was looking at him with an annoying smile in his face but Castiel Gabe him a look and Gabe kept quiet. Castiel needed a zip of that beer, he was curious to know how Dean´s favourite beer tasted like. When he lifted the glass he saw that there was something written in his napkin. 

“Your eyes are beautiful too Castiel”

His eyes snapped open, looked up to the bar and Dean was there looking in his direction. Their eyes crossed through the room and both smiled. Castiel was now as blushed as a teenager. He was uneasy all night launching furtive looks at Dean. Man, the man was hot. He moved easy al elegantly around the place. All woman had eyes on him, and with those eyes and smile, Dean had them all eating in his hands. Cass couldn’t help but feeling a pinch of jealousy. 

-Cass are you ready to leave?- Asked Gabe, Cass had a looked at his watch and freaked out realized they have been at the brewery for hours, he barely could remember anything that happened, his eyes were on Dean´s body the whole time- Cass?  
-Yes, sure Gabe. Are you staying at my place tonight? Or are you ok to drive back home?  
-Naa I´m good Cass- they approached the door and Gabe turned around- Dean! We are leaving man! Thanks for everything  
-No problem Gabe, anytime. Goodbye Castiel- said Dean setting a deep chill running though his nerved.  
\- See you another time Dean- Castiel answered with a smile and nervous gesture to cover his blush. They left the place and Castiel could feel like he was slowly regaining control over himself.  
-Man, you got it bad for Dean- said Gabe- You couldn´t take your eyes off him  
-Wow there is something about Dean that … why haven´t you introduced me to him at some point over the last 6 years Gabe!- but his brother was looking at him completely freaked out.  
-Wow Cass … let´s go man!

They went home and Castiel got to bed straight away, laid over the covers, got his hands under one of the pillows and drifted into unconsciousness. Last thing he saw before falling into the unconsciousness were Dean´s those amazing green eyes full of sentiment. The next thing he remembered was the phone ringing still on his back pocket. Cass still very sleepy reached at it and realized he has three messages from his bother. He cursed loudly.  
He opened the app and the page appeared in from of his eyes. His eyes opened up, impossible! He read the messages again.

\- Hei Cass, you made quite an impression on Dean, he texted me yesterday he wanted to know if you were single and available.   
\- He said that there was something about you … that he needed to know you.  
\- He wanted me to convince you to go on a date with him next Friday.  
\- Call me when you read this lil bro

Suddenly Castiel was completely awake and seating in his bed with his phone on his hand calling Gabe.

\- Hey Cass- answered Gabriel on the other side  
\- So, Dean asked you about me?- Cass wanted to know, he was quite agitated now  
\- Wow, right to the point bro? Well it seems Dean was taken with you and he was wondering if you were available so he could ask you out on a date- Gabe said casually  
\- What did you said?  
\- That you were free as a bird, and that you were quite taken with him too- Gabe confessed  
\- What?- Castiel asked completely freaked out- you told him that? Are you crazy or what??  
\- What is wrong with the truth?, you could not take your eyes away from him the whole night, you didn´t talk or interact with anyone at all. Dean amazed you. You apparently amazed him too, so much so that, he called me not even 10 minutes after leaving.  
\- Really?- Castiel was smiling  
\- Yeah. So I Gabe him your number, he said he will text you today- Castiel felt a pinch of panic  
\- Ok.  
\- Ok?- asked Gabe quite amused  
\- Yeah, Ok, I will go out with him.  
\- That is my lil bro! I am going back to sleep Cass. Don´t freak out so much. Later  
\- Bye Gabe- said Cass hearing how the line went dead. Wow Dean wanted to go out with him. 

Shit shit shit!!!!!! Castiel was freaking out. Dean, the most handsome man he has ever met wanted a date? How come? What could a man like him, funny, attractive and perfect want to go out on a date with someone like him… Oh shit! They would not have anything to talk about, Castiel knew he was quite a boring guy, he was a scientist, he was good at talking about science but he was not good at social situations. Oh man! He was going on a date with perfect Dean and he would make a fool of himself. Castiel was panicking so much. His phone vibrated and his heart stopped beating. Would that be Dean?  
He checked his phone, an unknown number popped in the screed. Oh God! Oh God! He unblocked the screen.

\- Hey Castiel, this is Dean from the Brewery. I got your phone number from your bother. I was wondering if you were free this Friday  
\- I was thinking if you wanted we could go out for dinner together

Oh god! Dean did text him. For real. He was out of himself. Castiel answered back

\- Hello Dean, I would like to go out with you.  
\- But why waiting until Friday? What are you doing today?

Wow that was bold! Once it was sent, Castiel regretted it. I was a bold move, maybe Dean will freak out.

\- I like the way you think. I am free this afternoon and you?

Oh man! Oh man! Castiel laid down on bed freaking out holding his phone. A complete and full smile was set on his face like it hasn’t on a long time.

\- Free too. What do you feel like Doing Dean?- send Castiel  
\- How about I pick you up and we decide on the move?- offered Dean  
\- Sounds great!, my address is 4600 Ivy Ave. What time do you want to come over?  
\- 4 pm is that all right?  
\- Yeah, See you in a while.   
\- It´s a date then. I will be over there at 4. See you soon blue eyes.

Oh my god, Dean remembered the colour of his eyes! He looked at the time, 10:30 … too many hours until Dean was coming over. Probably he should try to rest some more but now he was too excited and freaked out to do that. The whole day Castiel felt like in a time-space paradox, time was passing so slowly that it was almost painful and the minute he decided to start getting ready for the date, all felt too quick and he was sweating rivers very uneasy. He has been in many dates and never this nervous, but Dean was different.

Suddenly the bell ringed at the door and Castiel looked at the time 3;56. Dean was punctual. Cass breathed deeply before opening the door. He he gathered the courage, we gripped the handle and opened the door only to see an incredibly handsome Dean looking at the floor, he lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw Castiel.

-Hello Dean  
-Hello Castiel  
-Let me take my keys and wallet and I am ready to go- said Castiel. A minute later, they were getting out of the building and Dean showed him his car. A beautiful and elegant 67 Chevrolet impala.   
-Your car is beautiful Dean.  
\- Yeah my baby is perfect! I restored her from the basics.   
-Wooo you a mechanic? Nice- said Cass admiring his talent with cars  
-Naa, just a bartender that fix his car on the free time, I learned from my step father Bobby.  
Dean opened the car door for him and Cass felt uneasy. But he smiled and sat down. Dean closed the car´s door and run around the vehicle to get on his seat. And then he paused.

\- So- Dean said- what do you feel like doing?- Cass´s eyes were fixed on Dean, he was so close, that car had a single front seat, so if Castiel wanted, he could just unbuckle his belt and slide over until being in Dean´s lap. Oh my … his mind was wandering wildly  
\- What?- we mumbled  
\- I was asking what do you feel like doing- Dean repeated- but you were a million years from here.  
\- Sorry about that, you are very distracting  
\- Is that so? – Dean asked amused- Is it me that has you so distracted and nervous- he continued while he started sliding in the front seat towards Castiel. The silence was so thick that Cass could hear his heart galloping in his chest. Dean was not inches away when Cass connected his eyes with the green of Dean´s. Then it happened, his lost complete control over his actions. He launched forward and kissed Dean on the lips, not a pec no, a full-mouthed pornographic kiss. And Dean just melted on it.  
\- That is what I have been wanting to do since I met you at the bar yesterday- Castiel mumbled once his lips parted from Dean´s  
\- Oh my god- Dean exclaimed – where have you been all my life?- and kissed Castiel again. When their lips parted both man were smiling.  
\- How about some food. I am starving- Castiel said  
\- I am always up for food, any special place in mind?- Dean asked- I might have a couple of places I would like to show you. How do you feel about Cuban food?  
\- Never tried it, let´s do it- Castiel agreed. And let Dean go back to his side of the seat and buckle up. The car purred under Dean´s hands and they drove away.

The Cuban place was nice, open but intimate, when they got there, the waiter greeted Dean by name and she guided them to a little table with cosy sofas on the far end of the terrace. There was loud latin music being payed inside. Castiel liked the atmosphere. 

\- Nice place- said Castiel- Do you come here often?  
\- Yeah, the owner is a friend of mine. We went to school together; they emigrated from Cuba when he was around ten. Her mother had a studio; she Gabe dance and piano lessons.  
\- Did you learn? To dance or to play the piano?- Castiel asked.   
\- I did in fact- Dean smiled watching the surprise look in Castiel´s face- so hard to believe? I am not that good with the piano, I rather play the guitar. But the dancing … I enjoyed it a lot.   
\- Really? – Castiel couldn´t believe it, he didn´t know what to make of Dean. The idea of dancing with him, getting him so close to his own body… he felt his soul on fire.  
\- Maybe I can show you later- Dean said pointing at the inside where the loud music was being played.  
\- Oh nooo no no- Castiel snapped in reality. As tempting as dancing with dean might sound, he had no idea about dancing- I don´t know how to dance  
\- Really? That needs fixing ..- Dean started to say when their conversation was interrupted by a loud shout at the end of the terrace.  
\- Dean! Man, Lori told me you were here. I needed to come out a say hi!!- The man was short and attractive. And by the way he dressed, he knew he was attractive. Castiel could count the muscles of his six-pack from where he was seated. The proximity of that guy made him feel self conscious immediately. The guy arrive at the table and pulled Dean on a tight embrace.  
\- Marco man! Thanks for coming out to say hi, I never want to bother you- Marco´s attention then shifted to the other man at the table and Castiel felt like all the eyes in the room where over him.  
\- Marco, this is Castiel- Dean said, Castiel lifted his eyes to greet the man and extended his hand. Marco grabbed his hand with enthusiasm.  
\- Nice to meet you Castiel, you have wonderful eyes – said Marco with a soft voice.  
\- Eh! Hands off- Said Dean- go be charming somewhere else.- Dean´s voice was serious but his face was making funny gestures.  
\- See you guys later- Said Marco smirking while leaving to get back into the kitchen.  
\- Sorry about that- Dean said- Marco is a great guy, one of my best friends, but he likes to screw with my mind a lot.   
\- He seems nice- said Castiel looking back at Dean.  
\- He is right you know?- dean said softly while reaching with his had to Castiel´s  
\- About what?- asked Castiel  
\- Your eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen- and they Dean was blushing a little while holding Castiel´s hand over the table and caressing Castiel´s knuckles with his thumb. Castiel smiles and blushed twice as much. They just kept staring at each other until the food arrived.  
\- But we didn’t even ordered- said Castiel  
\- Yeah, well why bother ordering if Marco is going to do whatever he wanted to do anyway. Right? Are you allergic to something?  
\- No  
\- Good, good, then go ahead, eat. Marco cooks like an angel. He has a gift.- Dean smiled at Castiel and they started to taste Marco´s specialties.  
\- Wow this is fantastic Dean- said Castiel with mouth quite full. Dean showed him a full smile.  
\- I told you.

Dinner was fantastic and Castiel and Dean talked for hours. About everything, about nothing. The stared at each other’s eyes and just kept talking and talking. They both felt like on a cloud. After diner, they walked back along the riverside to the car. The night was cold but nice, Dean holded Castiel´s hand on his while they walked looking at the riverboats. Dean stopped walking suddenly and holded Castiel´s hand firmly. Castiel turned around to see what made Dean stop.  
Dean dragged him into his arms and kissed him softly. Castiel could feel those soft lips on his, Dean tasted like coffee and he was a great kisser. Hi pulled his lower lip between his teeth and Dean let a moan scape. Castiel´s eyes snapped open, because that was the most erotic sound he had ever heard, and he just pulled Dean closer in the embrace, his lips pushed into his eagerly and he shoved his tongue in to Dean´s mouth. Dean liked it a lot. When Castiel took control of the kiss like that, he felt like his legs were going to buckle underneath him. Castiel´s tongue was now ravaging his mouth and he wouldn´t like it any other way.

Dean had his hands on Castiel´s waist, holding him tight, Castiel´s hands were around Dean´s neck, their bodies could not have been any closer and things were getting a little bit heated. Castiel parted his mouth from Dean´s with effort; he was out of breath and flushed. Dean opened his eyes and found the pretty blue eyes of Castiel looking at him.

-That was … - Dean didn´t even know how to finish that sentence – there are no words.  
-Do you want to go somewhere more private- said Castiel with a soft voice. Dean got close to him again and mouthed at his neck just below the ear lobe. A flash of desire ripped through Castiel´s body.  
\- You are gorgeous; my flat is around the corner- whispered Dean   
\- Let´s go then- said impatient Castiel.  
Dean´s flat was a very nice loft, small but homey. Dean told Castiel to take seat on the couch, then walked to the small kitchenette and got two bears out of the fridge. Then seated next to Castiel. He couldn´t take his eyes off the handsome man. His ruffled dark hair, his stubble and those amazing blue eyes. He was so handsome, Dean could not believe he had him sitting in his couch right now. Maybe he will have him in his bed tonight if he played his cards right. The thought made him blush.

But before Dean could even think about what was his next movement, Castiel´s hand was caressing sin arm. The minute their eyes connected, Castiel took control again. He kissed Dean passionately while sitting over him standing him with his legs. His hands were now on Dean´s hair while Dean´s hands were everywhere, caressing his body completely. Castiel mouthed at Dean´s earlobe, neck and adam´s apple. Stubble against stubble and back again to his lips.  
Dean pushed forward and stood up holding Castiel´s legs with his arms and carried him to the bedroom, Castiel let a little hum scape his mouth when his back touched the mattress. He looked at Dean, his lips red and swollen. 

\- I need you naked on my bed now- Dean said with a deep voice that Gabe him the chills  
\- Undress me- asked Castiel with a crocked smile.  
\- It will be my pleasure Cass- said Dean while crawling into the bed on his hands and knees. His hands hold the shirt and started to slowly unbutton it, then he let Castiel take it out of his sleeves while Dean unzipped his pants slowly and pulled them down his legs. Shoes and socks off and then the pants disappeared in some corner, Now Castiel was on his bed only wearing his boxers and his erection was Dean´s point of focus.  
\- I need you naked too- asked Castiel pulling at Dean’s t-shit, Castiel unzipped his pants releasing Dean´s erection because he wasn’t wearing any underwear. The unexpected surprise made Castiel forget how to breathe. Dean struggled out of his jeans with a horny smile and returned to Castiel.  
\- Better now?- he asked amused by the redness of Castiel´s face.  
\- Oh god you are so hot- murmured Castiel gripping Dean´s neck and drowning him on his mouth. Dean let himself be manhandled until he was laying over Castiel, he slipped a hand over Castiel´s erection and the man beneath him let a groan scape. Dean continued his ministrations and parting the elastic of the boxers, his hand gripped Castiel´s length firmly and Gabe him a couple of strokes. Dean could notice Castiel was losing it. He took Castiel´s boxers completely off and lined himself with Castiel´s cock. Took them both in his hand stroking their erections together. Dean moaned loudly and Castiel underneath him was utterly lost and shaken.  
\- Dean Dean!- was panting Castiel while fucking into Dean´s fist  
\- Oh my god you are so good for me- Dean managed to say – I am way too excited to last long Castiel.

Then Castiel in a quick movement turned them both around and placed himself over Dean, slowly he licked his chest, his nipples and traced a route down below. Dean yelped when Castiel took his length in his mouth. Castiel had never been so straight forward but Dean had him lose control completely. He wanted to taste him, he wanted the guy completely broken and dismantled underneath him. He needed it. A man so handsome and gorgeous and he was slowly coming apart because of his lips. He swirled his tonge over the tip of Dean´s erection and another loud moan left Dean´s mouth. Castiel was giving Dean the blowjob of his life and Dean was completely lost on it. He tried to stay still but his hips were slowly bucking up into Castiel´s mouth, his hands on his messy hair. It was perfect. The pleasure was raw and the felt we was going to come. Dean tried to tell Castiel, but Cass knew, he could feel how erratic Dean´s thrusts were becoming, his dick was rock hard and his balls tight. He knew Dean was trying to tell him to stop, but Castiel wanted him to the last drop. After a few more licks Dean was coming down Castiel´s throat while thrusting into his mouth without control.  
When Castiel finished milking Dean until the last drop, he pulled out with a loud pop and crawled upwards to meet Dean´s mouth. Dean´s eyes were wide open and pulled him into a rough kiss.

-I cannot believe you did that- murmured Dean- That was incredible.  
-Glad you like it, but I am very close myself, I need you to touch me Dean- begged Castiel taking dean´s hand to his erection.  
\- Yeah baby- murmured Dean on his ear while he stated stroking him expertly.  
\- ahh Dean!- Castiel moaned  
\- I am here baby, let it go Cass, come for me baby- Dean kept saying while mouthing at his neck until Castiel came screaming Dean´s name all over his hand and their chests. Dean stroke Castiel until his orgasm was over and then rolled them to the side so he could run to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean them up. Once cleaned, he returned to Castiel´s side, pulled the comforter over them and locked Castiel on his arms. Both men drifted into sleep within minutes.

When Dean regained consciousness he felt the warmth of Castiel´s body next to him, he smiled when he realized he was the small spoon. It felt amazing to wake up among Castiel´s arms. He just met the guy two days ago, … the trail of thoughts was interrupted by a light movement behind him. Castiel was awake.

-Good morning- said Castiel  
-Good morning- answered Dean turning around to face the man lying next to him. He saw his amazing bed hair and his brilliant blue eyes- god you are beautiful.  
\- You are so hot, so hot that you are driving me crazy Dean- Castiel admitted. Dean scoped closer and felt Castiel´s erection poking at him  
\- I can see I am driving you crazy- Dean grabbed Cass´ hand and put it over his own erection. Dean was hard as a rock and the made Cass wimp – you have the same effect on me Cass.  
\- Oh my god Dean, I need you to fuck me- said Castiel in a soft voice- Please Dean.  
\- Oh baby, you don´t need to ask me twice. I am dying to be inside you Cass- Dean kissed him deeply and dirty. His hands caressed Castiel´s body with need. Cass hands were on Dean´s butt cheeks pushing him towards his body so he could get all the friction he needed- Oh no! Not that fast, turn around on your hands and knees- Dean ordered.

Castiel turner around excited with expectation. He felt Dean´s hands caressing his back lower and lower, his hand on his but cheeks, pulling the apart and teasing his little hole. Cass shivered with the feeling. Dean reached on his nightstand and got two little envelopes, one was a condom, Castiel assumed the other longer one was lube. Dean opened the last one and squeezed some lube on his fingers and went back to caress Castiel´s pink hole. Castiel felt Dean´s fingers around and over his hole and he was getting desperate with anticipation when he felt one finger breach him at last. Castiel couldn’t help but moan in surprise, he was a little tense so his body rejected the intrusion in the beginning but Dean pull out and in again getting deeper this time and slowly set a pace fucking him with one finger, soon added a second one and started to stretch Castiel open. When a third finder was added, Castiel was panting beneath Dean´s touch. Too much and never enough. He was lost in sensation.  
\- Dean please- Castiel begged- I am ready, please fuck me now Dean  
\- Yes baby- Dean pulled out the fingers and put on the condom. He squeezed some extra lube on himself and lined up with Castiel.  
Dean pushed in slowly and Castiel felt himself being torn apart; stretched to impossible and when Dean fully topped the heat was incredible. Castiel felt so full, so excited that urged Dean to move. Dean set a pace and fucked him slowly, he wanted this to last, he needed it, he needed to be inside Castiel as long as possible. He felt like he had been waiting for this moment his whole life and he needed to please Cass above anything else. Castiel was rooting back with Dean´s movements and begged him to go faster, harder. Hearing Castiel asking for more between moans made Dean go wild. Dean fucked him at a faster pace, he was pulling out almost all the way and slamming back, Castiel screamed with pleasure underneath him.

-I am very close Dean- moaned Castiel- I am going to come!- then Dean stopped his pace and slowly pulled out. Castiel complained at the loss.  
-I need to see you- said Dean turning him around- I need to feel you coming over me.- As soon as Castiel was settled on his back, Dean lifted his legs over his shoulders and entered him again. A couple of slow thrusts and then Dean fucked Castiel into the mattress wildly stroking his prostate with every thrust, making Castiel moan and growl like an animal underneath him. Castiel´s hands were on Dean´s butt cheeks urging him to thrust deeper, begging him for more.

-Oh god!- Castiel Moaned- this is amazing Dean  
-You are so perfect for me Cass, I am loosing it, I am getting close Cass  
-Fuck me Dean, more more- demanded Cass- ahhh ahhh I am coming Dean! Deaaan!- Dean grabbed Castiel´s dick in his hand and stroke him during his release. He could feel Castiel´s come spilling on their stomachs and he leaned in to kiss Cass during his orgasm. His hole twitched and contracted making Dean come soon afterwards shouting Castiel´s name repeatedly.

When he finally pulled out, Castiel was a mess underneath him. Dean got a wet towel and cleaned them both up, discarded the condom and got back in bed next to Castiel.

-that was better that I imagined- Castiel broke the silence  
-Cass- said Dean before laying over him and kissing him deeply- I don´t know what it is with you, I have never done this before.  
-What?- asked Castiel opening his eyes wide. Dean chuckled  
\- No, that is not what I meant. Of course I had sex before but never on a first date, with almost a complete stranger and jet I feel like I have known you all my life.- Dean caressed Castiel´s cheek.  
\- Me neither, I have never been this wild. However, I needed to know you Dean! I needed it- Said Castiel a bit flushed- And I never been this wild- he chuckled  
\- I like you wild – Dean kissed him- The way you kissed me yesterday when we got out of the diner- Dean growled- it was the hottest thing ever. Until we got here and you Gabe me the best blowjob of my life.  
-Do you want to know something?- Castiel asked amused- I had never had anybody coming in my mouth before, it was … hot.  
-Really? You didn’t need to do it for me Cass- Dean started but Castiel stopped him putting a finger over his lips. Castiel crawled over Dean on his lap.   
\- I know, I always thought It would be disgusting, but when I had you in my mouth I wanted it, I wanted to please you all the way. I wanted to see you coming undone because of me- Dean´s look now was dark and intense. He was aroused by the conversation. He grabbed Castiel´s face with both hands and made him lean until his lips touched.  
-You are driving me crazy Cass- dean growled with a deep voice.  
-Can I fuck you Dean?- said Castiel on Dean´s ear very softly  
-Oh god yes!- answered Dean moving underneath him. Castiel looked at Dean´s crotch, Dean was hard again and he was touching himself, precome already leaking from the head of his gorgeous cock- I have never been fucked Cass, I always top.  
-We don´t have …- Dean shushed him  
-Do it Cass, just take it slow at the beginning please- Dean suggested.  
-Let me know if it is too much and I will stop immediately- Cass assured him  
\- I trust you Castiel- said Dean

Castiel moved a hand south between Dean´s butt and touched his tight hole. Move to the nightstand where Dean got the lube and condoms and got another set. He lubed his finder and spread some on Dean´s rear. Slowly de place his index finger at the entry and he felt Dean tense. To distract him from the insertion, Castiel got Dean´s cock in his mouth at the same time he breached Dean with his finger. Dean moaned at the unexpected feeling. Castiel began pushing his finger further slowly and moving it in and out until he felt confident to add another. The stretch was intense this time and Dean needed some time to get loose. When he had three fingers inside, Dean was lost in sensation. His breath was agitated, the feeling was pleasant and strangely hot and then Castiel´s finger brushed that spot that sent a rush of pleasure through Dean´s spine, making him moan desperately for more. Castiel finally pulled out his fingers and prepared himself; he put on a condom and lubed his cock.  
\- How do you want me Cass? -asked Dean  
\- Just like this, I want to be able to kiss you Dean- said Castiel. Dean spread his legs further trying to give Cass more access.  
\- I am ready Cass, I want you- Dean murmured flushed and hot  
\- Oh god Dean!- moaned Cass while aligning the head of his cock with Dean´s hole and pushing in. Progress was slow but Cass cock entered Dean without great resistance until he was completely in- You feel amazing Dean, so tight, so hot.  
\- Give me a minute Cass- Dean asked almost out of breath- You are too big, I feel impossibly stretched.   
\- We will take it slow, don´t worry- Cass reassured him while kissing him tenderly and beginning to move slowly, more rocking his hips to help Dean het used to having his member inside.  
\- I am ok, move Cass please slowly- said Dean. Castiel set a slow pace, rocking in and out tenderly and slowly holding him in his arms. Dean was wrecked, this was not fucking, this was love making. He and Castiel were making love and it felt perfect.  
\- Ahhh Dean, you feel so good, I cannot believe you let me have you- Castiel praised Dean- You are incredible Dean, so hot, so sexy- Castiel continued the pace a little faster now, Dean started to moan underneath him. His eyes were closed and he was fisting the bedspread in an attempt to keep it together. This felt amazing, Dean almost couldn´t believe he hadn´t tried this before.  
\- Cass, Cass…  
\- Dean, open your eyes- asked Castiel- look at me Dean- His lover opened his eyes, his pretty green eyes and then Castiel adjusted the angle to thrust deeper. He knew he will be able to brush Dean´s prostate but he needed to see his face to see if it was too much. When he trusted back in, Dean hauled with pleasure.  
\- Oh god yes! Like that Cass, please don´t stop, please fuck me Cass- Dean continued to beg. Castiel lifted on of Dean´s legs further and started to trust faster and faster. Dean moaned louder and Castiel pushed a hand over his mouth to lower his volume while fucked him deeply. Dean come all over them in long ropes of cum. Castiel fucked him through his orgasm and feeling himself close we got out of Dean and discarding the condom he stroked himself over Dean until he was coming too over Dean´s abdomen, mixing his come with the one that was already there.  
\- Dean!!!- he moaned while cumming over Dean. The sight was incredible. Dean, all fucked underneath him, wrecked with pleasure and it was all Castiel´s doing. He smiled- you are perfect Dean. Where have you been all my life?- asked Castiel pulling Dean for a breathless kiss.


	2. I can´t stop thinking about you

When Castiel and Dean said their goodbyes in the morning, Castiel felt a pinch of pain in the pit of his stomach. What the hell was he doing? He just had the best sex of his life, with the most attractive and wonderful man he has ever had…and he needed to go back to his half packed house, change clothes, get to his office and pack his office in boxes to be shipped to Canada. Fuck! He hadn´t had the balls to tell Dean he was moving out of the country.  
It was selfish, it was stupid but Castiel was somehow in denial. If he didn´t have to deal with his emotions about leaving, if he did0n´t talk about leaving… it seemed like it was not happening so fast. But Castiel was also trying to trick himself about his feeling for Dean. He was sure that was a crush, a powerful one but not love. How can you fall in love with someone that fast, they didn´t even know each other, not really. Castiel didn’t believe in love at first sight and he was sure neither did Dean. Just an amazing crush and amazing sex but this changed nothing, he was moving to Canada!

It was 10:30 when he arrived at his office. He put the cup of coffee over the table and looked around, so many notebooks and books everywhere. He needed to decide which documents were worth keeping in paper, which ones needed to be digitalized and what needed to be shredded. He opened a cardboard box and put it back together; putting 3 layers of take to seal the bottom because books were heavy and Castiel didn´t want to break during the move.  
Once the box was put together, Castiel started putting the books he knew for sure was going to need in his new job. From time to time he stopped to take a sip at his cappuccino.   
Without even realizing the time passed it was 13:30 and he has all his precious books in boxes, he got a pen and label them properly.

-Professor Novak- a soft voice call him from the door. Castiel turned around to see one of his grad students.  
-Hello Tyna, come in please, excuse the lack of order but the move has begun!- said Castiel cleaning one of the chairs for Tyna to sit.- What can I do for you?  
\- Well, I know you are almost done here, I am very interested in getting a PhD and I am very interested in the line of work I have been working so far. Do you think there is any possibility that you would be taking any PhD candidates on your new lab in Canada?- she cautiously asked  
\- Well not immediately, the lab is still not well put together, but you will not be finishing until June right?  
-Right  
\- Well maybe once you finished you can touch base with me again and I would be able to tell you more efficiently if there is funding for that or not- Castiel like Tyna, she was sharp, bright and hard working.  
\- That sounds like a plan- she said- Are you ready for this? Moving all the way to the north?- asked Tyna trying to be nice- You are going to be missed around here, you know?  
\- Thank you Tyna, you are very nice. I honestly I can´t believe I need to go- It feels a little surreal- Said Castiel smiling a bit.  
\- Well good luck in the new lab, it was very nice to work with you professor- said Tyna laying her hand towards Castiel. They shacked hands very professionally and she left. Castiel breathed deeply for a minute closing his eyes. This whole moving was crazy. He really rally wanted to stay and he really really wanted that job in Canada! Dammit… why couldn´t he be something else, something that will make it easier to get a job anywhere? Why was he feeling this way? He should be happy right? Yeah, he should. But he felt like crap.

A know on the door startled him. When he opened his eyes, his brother was at the door with one of his stupid smiles. As soon as he looked around the piles of boxes and books, Gabriel´s smile vanished a little.

\- Hey Cass, Lunch time?- asked Gabriel  
\- Yeah, that sounds perfect, I am starving- says Castiel. He was indeed hungry but also needed a distraction from those ideas that were roaming freely in his head. Gabriel was always good company- you never come get lunch with me Gabe  
\- Well you know, I thought that after all the sex you had last night you needed to recover strength- His eyebrows were moving up and down suggestively.  
\- How the hell do you know I slept with Dean?- Asked Castiel surprised and blushing furiously  
\- OMG! So you did?- Gabriel was amazed- I was kidding, teasing you Bro! You never do the dirty on the first date- That was so not like Cass, he was very conservative, he just didn´t trust a person like that.  
\- Well I find Dean extremely attractive, What is the big deal? –Asked Castiel trying to convince himself more than his brother- we went out, ended in his house, had amazing sex yesterday and again this morning.  
\- Wow! You spent the night?- Gabriel tone was half amazed half curious  
\- Well … yes- admitted Castiel  
\- Wow, you spent the night on a first date!- Gabriel rolled his eyes on Cass- you know there are rules against that- said Gabe laughing hard- You really like Dean!  
\- Well yes, I really like him, C´mon Gabriel even you might have notice that Dean is a gentleman, he opened the door of the car for me, he is incredibly handsome, he has a perfect smile, he has great conversation… he is…- Castiel knew the word that described Dean- Dean is … he is perfect.- His brother saw him with awe  
\- Wow wow Cass- Gabe tone was now a little tamed- you need to be careful, you should not … fall in love with Dean- he said with hesitant tone while he put a hand over his brother´s shoulder- this is the worst possible moment in your life to fall for a guy like that. You will be living in another country in a few weeks.  
\- I know- said Castiel letting a big gasp of air leave his lungs- I know. Let´s go get some food before you give me a talk as if you are the mature one in this family.  
\- Ja!- snorted Gabriel, and then he softened his face and smiled-Let´s go have lunch. Can you imagine the face that our brothers Luck or Michael will make if you introduced Dean back at home as your boyfriend?- Both brothers broke with laughter. Their older brothers were very conservative, they did not approved of Castiel being gay, but they tolerated his presence because Cass had never had a long-term boyfriend for them to be ashamed of. On top of that, their family were very elitist, dating a waiter, OMG being from the working class that was a sin as aggravating as being gay.  
\- I would give them a stroke!- Said Castiel closing his office behind him. His phone biped. He took it out of his poked and checked it on their way to the elevator. Castiel suddenly stopped; it was a text from Dean.  
\- What is it?- asked Gabe at the sudden reaction of his brother. He looked over his brother´s hand. It was a text from Dean. Gabe looked up at Castiel´s face. His brother was nervous. He opened the text.

“I have been thinking about you and those distracting lips of yours all morning Cass”   
“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight; I will cook something for you”

\- Oh Dean!- let Castiel out of his lips as a sigh- fuck- he growled in desperation  
\- Wow Cass!- said Gabe- you have Dean Fucking Winchester eating on your hand! Unbelievable!  
“ I would love to have dinner with you tonight Dean” “What time should I be over?”  
Castiel hit send and Gabe looked at him with amazement.  
“I have also been thinking about you Dean, in fact, I couldn´t think about anything else all day”  
Sent.

-Wow-Gabe said- I didn´t know you had it in you 

“How about 6? Will that work for you? I am cooking my favourite lasagne recipe for you”  
All that time, Gabriel could see that there was a special something about his brother when he was texting Dean, like he was zoned out, he didn´t even realize that Gabe was just there. And Cass had the biggest smile he had ever seen permanently painted on his face.  
“I will be there by 6 tonight. I will take a bottle of wine for that famous lasagne. I am looking forward to tonight, Dean”

-Let´s get you something light to snack on- said Gabe- You need to replenish some energy if you are going back to the sex god Winchester. Castiel let a short laughter come out. He was thinking, if only you knew how right you are Gabe, Dean Winchester was indeed a sex god. His mind went back for a second to that same morning, Dean taking his cock like that, letting Castiel fuck him for the first time, which required a lot of trust. Castiel blushed at that memory and try shaking it back to the subconscious again. But his body was boiling already with the anticipation. He was sure that Dean and him will never make it to the dinner table on the first place. Castiel will make sure of it. OMG we was crazy for Dean! Castiel realized in awe.  
\- Yeah let’s get some food, my brain is not working- said Castiel looking at Gabe in the eye- I barely know what I am doing when it has anything to do with Dean… I just cannot think. It seems I lost my mind- he confessed  
-Fuck – mumbled Gabriel- you have a monumental crush on the man.  
-yes, I am afraid so. I am only making things more complicated right? I should tell Dean that I am moving in a couple of weeks.  
\- Wait!- Asked Gabe surprised- you haven´t told him?  
-Not jet- Cass confessed- on our date we never talked about work and I was so amazed by Dean I didn´t even think about it. I never planned to sleep with him and then we had this amazing sex in the morning- said Castiel going back to that memory in particular- Oh God, I should have told him before I let him…- he stopped himself, “ I should have told him before I let him trust me with that..” but he never said it out loud, it was not meant to be for his brother´s knowledge.   
-I don´t know what the hell you were thinking Cass. You should tell him before he falls for you and you hurt him Cass. Dean is a good guy- Gabe scolded him  
-You are right Gabe, I will tell him tonight.

Dean had the day off that night. He spent the whole day thinking about Castiel, it was obvious that he had a crush on the guy, but Dean had been attracted to other guys before… no this was different. It was more. More than just a crush it was raw attraction, fuck! he had never bottomed before and when Castiel had asked, with that voice if he could have him, Dean had just said yes. And it had been wonderful, it had been right. He knew his feeling for Cass were highly unusual but he felt… Oh god! He felt like he was in love. But that was impossible, Dean didn´t believe in love at first sight. But … but that night when he had seen Castiel for the first time, when his eyes made contact … he felt in heaven. Like he had seen an angel for the first time.  
Oh god, the feeling when Castiel answered the text and said he had been thinking about him all day and even now his heart was jumping in his chest, preparing food for him, knowing that the first thing he wanted was to take his clothes away, bend him over the couch and fuck him all night long. Fuck Dean was in love, every single cell of his body beamed with anticipation…And the minute he heard the knock on the door, his heart skipped a beat. He opened the door and saw Cass there, looking amazing with his trench coat, he had a bottle of wine in his hand and as soon as his eyes locked into each other, both smiled at the same time. Dean stepped aside making a sign for Cass to enter the apartment. 

-Hello Cass- said Dean happily  
-It smells delicious here Dean- said Castiel once inside the livingroom-I got wine  
\- Let me keep it cool- said Dean putting the bottle in the fridge, turning off the oven and getting back to the livingroom where Castiel was getting of his trench coat.

Dean barely Gabe him time to see him coming, his hands were on Castiel´s waist, and his mouth was on his pulse, he kissed his neck and grace his earlobe with his teeth, earning a moan from Cass´s lips. Dean turned Castiel around to face him, and launched himself at his mouth, he kissed him fiercely.

-I have been thinking about this all day Cass- Dean said while taking Castiel´s white collar shirt out of his dress pants an quickly slipping his hand underneath to feel his skin.  
-Oh God Dean!- said Castiel pulling Dean to his lips to kiss again. Dean unbuttoned Cass shirt and struggle to push it away while quickly moving to Cass´s belt and undo it.  
-Too many cloths Cass, I need you naked- when Dean finally undid his belt, he popped the buttons and the zip, releasing the pants down Cass´s tights and sunk to his knees.  
-Dean- mumbled Cass in awe. All that Dean had in mind now was underneath those black boxers. He could see that Cass was hard underneath his underwear; all he wanted to do was to set his cock free. Therefore, he did. Cass was beautifully hard, with a quick movement, Dean took him in his mouth and Castiel let a loud moan fill the room. Dean started sucking, liking and stroking intensely making Cass harder and harder. He could hear him moaning above him and when he looked up, he saw that Castiel has his eyes locked on him, his face was pure pleasure, his beautiful blue eyes were right there locked on his.  
-Dean, Dean, Dean – moaned Castiel while putting a hand over his hand guiding him in his movements- this feels so good Dean! It feels too good, if you don´t stop I am going to come down your throat babe! 

Dean stopped his ministrations and pulled out liking Cass clean. He heard a complaint moan from Cass. Then he manhandled Cass into the couch right next to them and he covered him with his body.

-I have been daydreaming about fucking you all day- dean whispered at Cass´ ear seductively- I would really like to have you come just using my mouth but I need to fuck you babe and I really want you to come on my cock. I need you so bad- Dean meowed   
\- Oh god yes!- moaned Cass underneath him while his hands were trying to undress Dean. He ripped his t-shirt in a movement and launched his mouth to lick and bite Dean´s nipples, then moved up to bite and mark Dean´s neck and clavicle- open me up Dean- he begged Dean.

Dean was then lost in lust, this amazing man he had underneath him, he was begging Dean to prep him up with that desperate voice that made Dean tremble. Castiel´s body was leaner than his, his skin was milkier but his body was beautiful. He was natural and Dean like that a lot. He didn´t like man that were too much into themselves, shaved everywhere and artificial. Castiel´s body was naturally beautiful, the little line of hair growing under his bellbottom ended into a wonderful full mate of well trimmed hair. Dean slipped his fingers through Castiel´s pubic hair and he heard him groan.

\- Turn around Cass, all fours- commanded Dean and Cass turned immediately.  
\- Please Dean – Castiel begged- I need this please! Please!  
\- I got you babe, I will make it good for you Cass- Dean assured him by rubbing a hand all over his back several time while his other hand roamed between his ass cheeks and over his puckerhole- So beautiful …- Dean opened the new lube bottle and coated his fingers.  
\- Please, I need you- moaned Cass again.  
Dean introduced one finger first and he could feel how Castiel tensed for a minute before giving in and letting the finger breach him completely, Dean started a pace fucking him with his finger. Sooner there were two and when he curled them, he graced Cass´s prostate. The men twisted in pleasure. When he had three fingers inside Cass, he was rocking back on those fingers fucking himself, looking for more. Dean knew he couldn´t wait any longer, he put on a condom, lubbed himself and aligned his cock with Cass´s hole.   
Castiel could feel the tip of Dean´s dick at his entrance and let a moan scape his mouth when Dean pushed in. Dean was slowly rocking back and forth at the beginning but then he increased the pace more and more, fucking wildly into Cass. Both man were groaning, moaning and trembling until Castiel spilled his load all over Dean´s T-shit on the coach. Dean was still fucking him at a killing pace, Castiel could feel that Dean was close because his thrusts were not out of control and erratic. He moved forward and made Dean´s dick get out withdrawing a loud complain from him.  
Castiel turned around and grabbed Dean´s cock in his hand. He took the condom out and got him on his mouth. Dean growled like a wild animal and tried to be still. Castiel got hold of Dean´s hands and guided them on him, on his hair. Soon Dean understood what Cass was trying to say, he wanted Dean to fuck his mouth and finish there. Oh god! So Dean started to move and thrust in his mouth and in just a couple of movements, he shot his load down Castiel´s throat who swallowed his cum and milked him dry while hearing Dean call his name again and again like some kind of prayer.   
-Fuck that was … intense- said Dean, when Cass let go of his softening cock  
\- It was perfect Dean- said Cass caressing Dean´s chest  
\- I crazy for you Cass- said Dean- you are amazing.

 

Cass smiled happy but suddenly a pinch of pain came back to remind him that he needed to tell Dean about him leaving town. But, they just had sex, amazing sex, maybe he could wait over dinner and make Dean understand why he had to leave. His stomach growled with hunger. Dean smiled when he felt Castiel´s stomach complain; he offered Cass some pajamas, got himself into comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen to serve dinner. The night was going great, Dean was planning of feed Castiel, then watch a movie, that he would probably turn into a hot steamy round two. His eyes glowed with happiness.


	3. If only ... you loved me that much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass wants to come clean about his situation. He needs to tell Dean he is leaving. But when he gets to Dean´s apartment the night doesn´t go as planned, they end up having amazing sex and Castiel doesn´t say anithing. In the morning, still conflicted about what to do and how to tell Dean the big secret, he overhears a game-changing conversation between Dean and Sam.  
> Does Dean believe in love at first sight?

Capter 3.- If only … 

 

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw Castiel lying inches away from him. His ruffled sex hair and that gorgeous face, his features were relaxed; Cass was sleeping on his arms. And Dean felt so happy, happier that he had felt in a million years!  
He needed Sam´s advice. His little brother, well little just in age because he was tall, he had always had a better grasp of how to express his feelings. For Dean, it was more about the gestures than the words, it has always been difficult to express his feelings with words, and that had costed him other relationships. He hadn´t told Sam anything about Cass just yet but, he needed his advice really bad.

Cass moved in his sleep and Dean took advantage to set himself free from him embrace and get silently out of the room. He took the phone over the kitchen table and called Sam. He heard a click soon after the second tone.

-Dean? Is everything ok?- A worried Sam spoke on the other side of the line  
\- Why do you think that something is wrong?- asked Dean  
-Well it is fucking early to begin with and on top of that, you never call, you always text.  
-You have a point there Sam- admitted Dean- there is nothing wrong but I need advice.  
-Advice? From me?- Sam sounded intrigued  
-Ro …-dean hesitated and threw a look towards the bedroom room- romantic advice- said Dean  
-You have to be kidding me!- Sam´s voice clearly pointed out that he was completely awake now.  
-Don´t be such an ass Ok?- said Dean rolling his eyes, he so deserved this after years of jokes about Sam´s romantic life- Listen, I met someone…. Do you …Don´t laugh at me ok? I am being dead serious here. Do you believe in love at first sight?  
\- Wow….- said Sam- wow you really like this girl  
-Not a girl- Dean stated simply  
\- Ok. Ok.- said Sam- I suspected you were bisexual but you never had a serious thing with a guy right?- asked his little brother with delicate tone  
\- No you are right, never had anything like this before. Never felt about anybody, man or woman the way I feel about Castiel. – confessed Dean  
-Wow! So it was really love a first sight?- Asked Sam- and before you go all sarcastic on my ass, I do believe in love at first sight or soulmates or whatever you want to call it. If you are meant to be together then, it is different than any other relationship, it is …  
-Intense- said Dean on a lower tone  
-yes  
-I met him barely 3 days ago. And the minute we saw each other was … I felt compelled to spend time with him. Castiel is all that there in in my mind, the few minutes we spend appart in the last three days I felt like I was drowning. I cannot take him out of my mind or my soul Sam. – Dean realized what he needed to ask Sam but he was terrified-I think… no… I don´t think, I am sure, I know I am in love with Cass- said Dean- But if I tell him, he will freak out right?  
-Or he might be in love with you too- Said Cass voice behind him. Dean jumped and turned around towards the bedroom door. Castiel was standing there, wearing only his boxers and looking at him with his intense blue eyes.  
-Dean- asked Sam at the phone- Is he there with you?. Did I just hear his voice?  
\- Yeah, he just woke up, umm Sorry Sam, I will call you later- Dean threw his phone in the couch and headed towards Castiel. His brother was still on the line, he didn´t hang out.  
-Dean- said Cass watching him approach him.  
\- I might sound crazy Cass, but I love you. I love you so much that there is not a single cell of my body that doesn´t need you close to me- Dean dropped a kiss on Cass neck- I need you Cass, I love you- He continued liking at his ear lobe and sucking underneath it, while Castiel moaned his name- I love you so much that it has completely blindsided me, there is nothing else I care about, nothing else that I need. I need you Cass.  
\- I love you to Dean- Castiel couldn´t believe he was confessing this so fast, but he couldn´t help it. The confession draw a little smile on Dean´s face and that cheered Cass up, Castiel lauched at his lips and kissed him long and dirty.  
-Ok guys I am going to hang up now – said Sam still on the line not knowing if his brother and lover could hear him- don´t forget to use protection!

But Dean and Cass couldn´t hear him, the were already in the bedroom, naked, their bodies touching each other while they kissed and kissed like there was no air but the air in each other´s lungs. After an incredible make out session, Dean holded Cass in his arms and they stayed there in silence. Dean was blissed But on Castiel´s head there was a lot going on.  
He had just confessed Dean he loved him, but still didn´t tell him he was leaving. But he loved Dean, he couldn´t leave him. Cass needed to figure it out now, is he didn´t take the offer in Canada, then he had no job. Maybe that was not so terrible, he would still have Dean. He felt Dean drop a kiss on his temple and looked at him.  
-Dean- said Cass- there is something I need to tell you.  
-Anything Cass  
-Listen, please don´t get mad at me ok?- said Cass getting a curious look from Dean- When we met, I didn´t think falling in love with you was an option. I had plans …  
-Cass what are you trying to say?- Dean was beginning to freak out- Are you with somebody?  
\- No silly- Cass kissed him- nothing like that. Listen to me ok? It doesn´t matter my plans because I needed to make a decision and I made it this morning. The night we met at the bar, Gabe was taking me out to cheer me up because I had just signed my termination.  
-Oh- said Dean. Realizing he barely knew anything about Castiel. He knew he was a brilliant academic, Gabe was always telling everyone that. Otherwise he had no idea.  
\- My job at the University had and expiration date, I was here for a project, the grant money finished this month and I had accepted a job in Canada- said Cass softly- So I was packing my things and I felt sad, then Gabe called to invite me out to cheer me up. And we met.  
\- Packing … - said Dean on a whisper. Cass was leaving …  
\- Ei, look at me Dean, Dean!- Castiel put his hand on Dean´s chin at made him look up into his eyes – I am not going anywhere Dean.  
-What? I don’t understand.  
\- I never believed in love at first sight Dean, not until I met you. And even then I tried to convince myself that I needed to keep packing and that my plans could not change because, it was impossible that I had fallen in love with you- Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean´s- and even worse, I never thought it was possible you felt the same way. I came here tonight to tell you the truth, tell you my plans even if that meant breaking my heart.  
-but you didn´t say anything- stated Dean  
\- I know, I was selfish, I thought I could have you all for myself once more. I needed to feel you once more. I needed to have a moment of you and me before bursting the bubble. But this morning I woke up, you were not there, and I thought I don´t want to wake up without Dean by my side ever again. I thought about priorities and I decided that you were first.  
-Cass- Dean said surprised.  
\- I heard your voice in the other room and you were on the phone with your brother. Telling him all that, confessing that you were also in love. You have no idea how happy you made me Dean. I never in a million years suspected I could feel so much happiness.  
\- So, You are not leaving?  
\- No, I am not leaving you Dean- Said Cass and kissed him dearly  
\- But … your job…- Dean tried to say more  
\- I don´t care, they will call the next one in the list. There is always somebody else willing to take those jobs. I will find something else, something closer where I can be close to you Dean. I cannot even think about being away from you my love- said Cass  
\- I love you Baby- said Dean surrendering to Cass´s kisses.  
-I love you more Dean!- said Cass while kissing his clavicle dearly- Can I make love to you Dean?- he whispered at Dean´s ear.  
-Please Cass, yes god!- moaned Dean.

Castiel liked his path down Dean´s neck, to one of his nipples. Dean let a moan fill the room, while Cass kept trailing south. He took Dean´s cock in his mouth and started liking and sucking enthusiastically. Dean was very vocal about how good that was for him and that made Cass smile. He licked a finger and carefully caressed Dean´s hole. He let Dean´s cock out of his mouth and asked Dean to turn around.  
Dean was trembling in anticipation; he knew Cass was going to work him open. He was expecting a cold lubbed finger to breach his hole but he felt a soft, wet and warm lick and Cass breath on his butt cheeks.  
-Cass!- shouted Dean surprised- What are you … Oh god!- another lick and kiss on his hole.  
\- How is it babe? Do you like it?- asked Cass when he started to introduce his tongue through his first ring of muscles. Dean growled in pleasure- I am guessing you had never been eaten out before Dean? I will make it good for you babe, I promise.

Cass lubbed his fingers and started introducing one alongside his tongue in Dean´s hole. His lover was a mass of nerves and pleasure underneath his tongue. He was moaning, shivering and cursing, chanting Castiel´s name like a prayer. Castiel needed to get inside Dean soon, he lubed himself up and slowly lined up with Dean. When the head of his cock breached the rim and Dean held his breath, Castiel topped in one single slow movement and both man exhaled with pleasure. 

-I will make it good for you Dean, we´ll go slowly love.- said Cass caressing Dean´s back while stating to rock slowly.  
-I love you Cass- said Dean underneath as he felt himself filled with Cass´s length and how tenderly he was fucking him. He was making love to him like he asked.- Oh my god, you are killing me Cass, I need you to go a little faster.  
\- I want this to last Dean- said Castiel keeping the slow pace- I want to make love to you Dean, I want you to be mine. Moan my name, I want to stretch you all the way slowly and beautifully before I fuck you senseless on the mattress.  
-Oh yes! – exclaimed Dean in ecstasy  
-is that what you want Dean? You want me to fuck it into the mattress.  
\- Yes Cass, fuck me please! I need to cum Cass- Then Castiel manhandled him into laying in his stomach without getting out from his hole. Once Dean was plastered to the mattress, Castiel Stranded Dean´s legs with his securing a good position, using his hands to hold himself over Dean, he started to pump into him faster and faster. Dean was a moaning mess underneath him.  
-I am close baby- said Cass over him  
\- I am close too Cass, I am going to spill it all over the sheets!  
\- No you are not- Castiel pulled out and turned Dean around and let him stay on his side, he move to the opposite direction placing themselves on a good position to suck each other’s dick- I need you to come on my mouth Dean!  
\- Baby you are amazing!- Dean took Castiel´s hard member on his mouth and started to lick, suck and pump enthusiastically, when he felt Cass take him in his mouth the coordination of his movements flawed. It was too much; feeling Cass´s dick on his mouth, his moans while he was being sucked down himself was amazing. He felt his orgasm hitting hard and before he realized he was coming in Cass´ mouth, he kept giving Cass a great blowjob and after few seconds, Cass was coming too. He swallowed some and let the rest spill about his tongue and lips. When he opened his eyes, Castiel blues were on him. He was looking at him with a predatory look and quickly moved up and liked his own come from Dean´s chin sending a shiver at Dean´s spine! 

-Damm Cass, this was hot!  
-Which part?  
-Do I have to choose?- asked Dean smiling- I have never been rimmed before Cass, it was very pleasurable. But you coming on my mouth and coming over here to lick me and taste yourself… well that was so dirty and raw that I am all hard again!  
-Easy cowboy, I might need some coffee before we go about round two- Said Cass Looking at him cheerfully- Do you have to work today?  
-Yes, afternoon shift. From 2 to 8 today.  
\- I will need to go to my office again, finish packing and then I need to finish packing in my house too. I need to leave both empty by the end of the week- said Cass sadly  
\- Where are you going to go?- Asked Dean  
\- Well I was going to crash at Gabe for a week and then drive up north. Now I don´t know.- confessed Castiel  
-Are you sure you are not taking that job Cass? It seems like a good opportunity.- Said Dean with tremble tone trying to be honest with Cass but dreading his answer.  
-Are you giving me and out here? – asked Cass  
\- What if I am?. We just met three days ago; I might be ruining the opportunity of a lifetime.  
\- I love that you worry enough to consider letting me go despite loving me.- said Cass looking at Dean with a sad face- I am not going to Canada Dean. I made my mind.  
-Why don´t you move in here with me.  
-What???- Dean has surprised him completely.  
\- It makes sense, you have to leave your house, you cannot leave on Gabe´s couch forever, you are between jobs and you will be sleeping here with me almost every day let´s be honest- said Dean smiling.  
-You might have a point there. I would love to live with you Dean, so we can get to know each other better; I want to know everything about you my love- said Cass caressing Dean´s cheek.  
\- I would love to have you over here with me all the time. You don´t have to pay rent- he said and Castiel´s look changed- well easy there, I am just saying, you will be sleeping in my bed so paying rent is out of the question. But, but don’t get pissed at me, I am good with you paying half of the utilities and groceries- Dean saw Castiel´s face relax.  
-That seems like a good Deal- said Cass.- When can I move in?  
-Tonight at eight I can get some take out, stop by your house, I can help you pack and then you can take some stuff and sleep here with me.  
\- That sounds like a plan- said Cass  
-Yeah, I cannot wait to have you here with me all the time- said Dean all excited!  
\- What do a man have to do over here to get his lover to make him a big mug of black coffee and some breakfast??- said Cass suggestively  
\- Ok I got it. My turn for breakfast but you will have to pay me in blow jobs! You give an amazing head baby!- said Dean kissing him dirty before getting up from bed, putting on some clothes and heading to the kitchen.

Castiel opened his email on the phone and looked for the email of his new department boss in Canada. He saw a two days old email where he was discussing some paperwork he would have to sign on his first day. Castiel clicked the reply bottom, and wrote and email.

“ Dear Proff. Keller, 

I know I had accepted your job offer and that until last week I confirmed you that I was moving. Something of a personal nature has convinced me that moving to Canada is not what I need to do right now. Therefore I am deeply sorry to notify you that I won´t be filling in the assistant professor position that you offered me. I am sorry for my late notice and I regret any trouble I have caused with my decision. I am grateful that you have even considered me for the job. And I remain at your disposition for anything you may need.

Sincerely, 

Dr. Castiel Novak”

 

Cass hit the sent bottom and breathed. That was not as painful as he had expected. When he got to the kitchen, Dean was serving toasts, boiled eggs and coffee. Castiel knee inside his heart that he had made the right decision. He kissed Dean and hugged him from behind as he finished putting he side of bacon in each plate. 

-I love you Dean- said Cass  
\- Love you more babe- answered Dean squeezing Cass´s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing about the story!


	4. I am not leaving you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decided to stay with Dean ... but they only met 3 days ago. There is no much they don´t know about each other. Cass fears the moment he has to tell Dean about his ultra religious homophobic family.

Chapter 4.- I am not leaving you!

When Castiel arrived to the office, we was still on a cloud. Looking back at the last week his life had been a complete mess. He signed his termination, half packed his life in boxes, accepted a job in Canada, felt terribly sad with the idea of moving far from his brother, met the love of his life, and had the best sex he had ever had, lost his mind apparently, rejected his job and agreed to move in with Dean. If anybody else, anybody of his workmates had ever told him such story Cass was positive he would have thought the guy lost his mind. However, there he was, standing in his office with everything packed and no job. And suddenly Cass smiled, not just a shy smile, he laughed out loud. He was happy, it was crazy, but he was happy, a kind of euphoria he had never experienced before. The unknown, the unplanned, the uncertainty of his professional future was suddenly not very important. He was happy for the first time.

A knock on the door startled him, Cass turned around to see Gabe standing at the door with a worried face. 

\- Did you finished packing already?- asked Gabe with a sad smile  
\- I did yes- answered Cass approaching his brother and crushing him into a hug.  
\- Not that I complain but what is going on Cass- asked Gabe still among his arms  
\- I am not moving to Canada Gabe, I am not moving far from you. I rejected the job- Cass announced happily. He didn´t expect the frowny face Gabe had.  
\- Excuse me? What did you just say?  
\- I rejected the job. I wrote an email to Keller letting him know – Cass was about to explain further but they were interrupted by a couple of guys.  
\- Dr. Novak? We are the movers.  
\- Oh great!- said Castiel pointing them to enter the room. There are 10 boxes here that need to be moved across town to my apartment. You have the address right?  
\- We do sir.  
\- Perfect, here you have the key, let the boxes in the hall as you enter and leave the key in my mailbox as you exit.  
\- Will do sir. Anything else we need to know?  
\- No that is everything. Thank you.- said Cass turning back to Gabe- I invite you to lunch so I can explain myself brother. Please.  
\- Whatever you need Cass- Gabe agreed because he was curious about what was going on in his brother´s mind and he was also very worried. Cass insisted to get out of campus for lunch, they stopped in a little dinner where they served homemade desserts.  
\- Ok. You have barely spoken a word since we got in the car. You are freaking out. Talk to me Gabe- said Castiel braking the ice.  
\- Well let me get the whole idea. You signed your termination. You have no job, you need to leave your apartment soon but you rejected the job in Canada…  
\- Correct so far- said Castiel very calm  
\- The job that you wanted so bad?, the one that might mean you get into the tenure track? Can´t you see that this makes zero sense to me? Why?- asked Gabe  
\- I know the job was great, it was a good opportunity for me, working with Keller could have opened a lot of doors for me. But it was not meant to be Gabe.  
\- What are you talking about?- Castiel make a gesture to stop him  
\- Let me finish please Gabe- begged Cass  
\- Go ahead- agreed his brother while zipping at his coffee.  
\- I didn´t like to idea of moving. We had never been this close before Gabe, since you moved closer we have been brothers again. I didn´t like the idea of moving far from you again and loosing this. I like having you around poking in my life Gabriel.  
\- I like this too brother- Gabe shot him a concerned look  
\- But this- said Cass pointing at both of them- is just part of it. The whole moving thing had me less than excited and then I found a reason to stay.  
\- Oh my God!, you are talking about Dean, aren´t you?- Gabriel said with a angry gesture   
\- Yes  
\- So you are telling me that you are kissing your career goodbye for Dean?  
\- First, even if it came to that, the answer is yes. However, rejecting that position does not have to be the end of my career. It is just a change of path, nothing else- Castiel tried to reassure his brother  
\- Fuck Cass, Are you sure this is what you want?  
\- I am. I have never been so sure about something ever!- Cass emphasized the “ever”- I have never felt this happy before either.- Gabe smiled warmly at him when he heard that.  
\- Ok, I just want that. You happy that is all I need. And I am happy I get to have you close a little longer. Have you told anybody else?  
\- Do you mean Michael? Or Mom? No, I haven´t I decided it this morning. I haven´t even told any of my colleagues.   
\- You can move to my apartment while you figure things out. We can manage, we will be quite tight but we will survive alright?- Gabe offered  
\- Don´t worry, it won´t be necessary. I appreciate you offering, it means a lot that you were willing to do that for me. But I already have a place to stay- said Cass looking at Gabe suggestively  
\- With Dean …- Gabe released a breath as an exhaustion gesture- brother you are 50 shades of crazy.  
\- Yeah, I might be. Or I might be in love Gabe- Gabriel´s eyes opened wide with surprise.- I was never meant to get that job, this was meant to be, I had to meet Dean and fall in love with him.  
\- Oh god you are indeed crazy. Or …on drugs… Cass are you on drugs?- Asked Gabe half joking  
\- Why don´t you come with me to my apartment, help me fishing with packing some books and keep me company until Dean comes?- offered Cass  
\- Yeah, I might go to keep you company and make sure you are not losing it- said Gabe waking up from their booth but stopping to whisper- The family is going to lose it. Does Dean Know what is he getting himself into?  
\- No, he does not. I didn’t want to scare him away. But I will need to tell him because the shit will hit the far quite quickly right?- Cass asked sadly  
\- Let go Cass, we will figure it out. It will be all right!- Gabe put his hand over his brother´s shoulders- If Dean is half the man I think he is, he would handle our family just fine.

 

When Dean knocked on Cass´apartment door he was excited. He wanted to drop his arms around Cass´neck and kiss him until their lips hurt. His face showed disappointment when Gabriel opened the door for him.

-Wow Dean- said Gabe mocking him- I get that you were expecting another person.  
\- Hello-said Dean- I had a date with Cass  
-He is inside- the man walked to the side opening the door for Dean and his pizza. The both walked into the living room and saw Cass sitting on the floor surrounded by books and boxes. When Cass turned around and saw Dean, he jumped on his feed and walked straight to him only to envelop Dean of a hug.  
-Heya Cass- said Dean hugging him back with his free hand. He did not know what do make of the situation when his body shivered at the feeling of Castiel´s lips kissing him just below his earlobe.  
-I missed you Dean- Cass whispered only for them two to hear- You got pizza!- exclaimed finishing the hug and turning to Gabriel. Dean was blushed but smiling. Castiel had the widest smile Gabe have ever seen on him.  
-Pizza is good but I have been with you all day Cass, I have stuff to do and places to be – said Gabe excusing himself what made Cass smile even more- I will leave you love birds all alone- Gabe winked at them suggestively and eased himself out of the apartment.  
-Well I get you brother is ok with us … being together?- asked Dean while putting the pizza on the coffee table by the couch.  
-Gabriel just wants me to be happy. The rest of my family will not be that understanding or welcoming Dean.- Castiel sighted- Fuck- he sweared- we need to talk about this right?  
\- What is it babe?- said Dean approaching Cass and leading him to sit in the sofa by his side.  
-My family is quite a thing Dean …  
-Eh Cass…Whatever you are going to tell me it is never going to change my feelings about you my love- said Dean while dropping a sweet kiss on Castiel´s lips.- You can tell me anything, all of it.-Dean held his hand tight.  
-Ok- Castiel tried to control his nerves and closed his eyes for a second before talking- I have 3 brothers and one sister. Luck, Michael and Gabriel, my sister is Anna. Luck followed the footsteps of my father. My father was a minister. When he died my brother, who had followed his path took over the church and his ministry. No need to say that my mother is also a very religious woman.  
\- How about Michael?  
-He is just an ass- said Castiel- he is everything I am not. He thinks himself to be some kind of moral police in the family. He and my mother both let me know how disappointed they were when I chose to dedicate my life to science and not to god.  
-Oh!- murmured Dean  
-We were homeschooled, and isolated from the modern society full of sinners. Our church is very very old school.- Cass emphasized the “very very” as much as he could.  
-So I take they didn´t get very well the fact that you are gay…- said Dean dreading the answer  
-They know Dean- said Cass squeezing Dean´s hand a little when figuring out what Dean´s thoughts were- I am in the closet but all that in the closet. That was one of the reasons they accepted my leaving, with one condition, never to coming out as gay or I would be out of the family for good.  
-What?  
-They are sure that being gay is something you can cure people off. They have been insisting in my joining therapy for years. I had to finally put my foot down, I told them that I had my conditions to ever going back to see them. If they wanted to keep appearances in town and have the whole “happy family” thing going they would have to stop trying to cure my sexual orientation. We had a terrible argument that time. It was awful.  
-I am sorry Cass- Dean didn´t know what to say. He had a wonderful and supporting brother.  
\- There is more. We are filthy rich.  
-Oh- said Dean  
-And my family thinks that money is more important than anything else. Nice combination right, religious extremists, homophobic assholes… sorry I am painting a terrible but honest picture of them- said Castiel lowering his sight.  
\- Hey… How about Anna? You haven´t said anything about her.- asked Dean  
-She is wonderful. She doesn´t care I am gay. She had always spoken out in my defence to my family. Even when things were at its worst, she stood by my side.  
-She sounds nice- said Dean trying to emphasize the good parts while navigating on all the information.  
\- I haven´t seen her in years- said Cass sadly- she is a nun, she lives in a closing convent. Only my mon is able to visit her once in a while.  
-That sounds …- Dean didn´t even had words- Was it her choice?- finally managed to ask  
-To be honest … I doubt it.- said Cass sobbing.  
-Hey … - Dean realized Cass was crying- don´t cry Cass- Dean enveloped him with his arms and dropped a kiss on his head while rocking him like a baby. He heard Castiel cry for a while until his sobs were silent.- I still think the same. I love you Castiel, I don´t care about anything else.  
-I love you Dean –Castiel reached out and placing a hand behind Dean´s nape he drove him in a long kiss.

Dean welcomed Castiel´s lips enthusiastically kissing him back. He bite at the lower lip and Cass let a little moan out. Dean took that as a sign to slip his tongue into Cass´ mouth and Castiel deepened the kiss in response. He pushed Dean on top of himself on the couch and flushed his body as close to Dean´s as humanly possible. Dean kissed his stubble and neck, getting a couple of buttons open in Castiel´s shirt he kissed and licked his collarbones. Castiel arched his back with pleasure and moaned Dean´s name.  
-I love you Cass- said Dean while undressing the man beneath him further.  
-I need you Dean- Castiel begged  
-I am here babe- Dean reassured him kissing him- I am yours!  
Castiel popped Dean´s Jeans open and squeezed his hand beneath all the fabric. His hand grabbed Dean´s cock and he heard the man wimp and whisper his name. He Gabe him a couple of strokes and pushed his pants and underwear out of the way. He needed Dean naked now! Castiel get Dean naked and then pushed his clothes out as fast as possible.  
-Dean I need you- he said looking at those gorgeous green eyes.  
-You have me Cass, I am all yours. What do you need babe?- Asked Dean lovingly  
-Make love to me Dean, please- asked Castiel ashamed of feeling so needy. Dean answered with a passionate kiss while manhandling him to change positions and putting Cass sitting on him on the couch. He reached his yeans on the side and got a package of lube from a pocket.  
\- You came prepared- said Cass smilling  
-A man can only hope …- dean lubbed his fingers and reached to slip a finger inside Cass. Castiel took both their cocks in his hand a started pumping them together as he fucked himself into Dean´s finger. Soon, Dean added another finger and another stretching his lover well enough.  
-I am good Dean, please please I need you… -Cass begged and begged  
-I love you Castiel, I love you more than anything- Dean lined himself underneath Cass and felt him seat on him. A wave of heat enveloping his dick, Castiel moaned on top of him as he rocked his hips slowly, Dean couldn´t breath- so good for me…. Ahhhh so good for me  
-Dean Dean ahhh Dean… -repeated Castiel while slowly making love with Dean. Their bodies sweaty rocking against each other. Castiel got his dick on his hand and started pumping at the same rhythm as he was fucking himself on Dean. Their moans were loud and utterly perfect.  
-We fit together babe- said Dean- I don´t care about what your family thinks. You can´t cure love and I love you very much. You are perfect the way you are Castiel.- Dean started rocking up to meet Castiel´s movements.  
\- Dean!- Castiel was coming on Dean´s stomach. Dean couldn´t keep his eyes away from him. His perfect body made to give him pleasure, his heat all around his cock riding him so perfectly, his debauched expression of pure pleasure and perfection when he came. Castiel´s come over his stomach… it was all too much and he couldn´t hold it anymore. He placed his hands on Cass´s hips and rocked deeply onto Castiel a couple of times riding his own orgasm.  
Castiel eased out of Dean´s embrace and laid down next to him on the couch, they both held each other for a while before saying anything. There was nothing else to say was it?

-My mother died when I was 4- said Dean and Castiel raised his head from Dean´s shoulder to look at him in the eye surprised by the confession- there was a fire on Sam´s nursery. I got him out while my father tried to save her. After losing her, he was never the same. He started drinking and finally got himself killed on a car crush ten years later. Sam and I went to live with Uncle Bobby. He has been like a father to us –Castiel looked at him silent- When I figure it out that I like boys I was scared of telling Bobby … what if he kicked me out. I had nowhere to go. I kept is secret for a long time, when I decided to tell him I … I was surprised, the old man took it well. He told he has suspected it for years but that he was waiting for me to be ready to talk about it.  
I always wonder what my parents would have said.  
-I am sorry Dean. I am glad you had Bobby though- said Cass holding his hand- and Sam.  
-Yeah, Sam has always known.  
-There is something else that I need to ask you- Dean said  
-Anything Dean- answered Cass immediately  
-You said your family is filthy rich, do you care that I am not? That I have less money than you?  
-Dean, my family is filthy rich. I am not. Actually, I barely have any money. Don´t look at me like that. When my father died, he left each one of us a trust fund that we could only and exclusively use to pay for our studies. He didn´t put any conditions of what kind of studies. When I decided to leave my home despite my mother and brothers wishes, I took advantage of that money to pay to my degree, masters and PhD. So I have no debts or university loans. The little bit I have saved is all mine, I earned it. Do you think less of me for that?  
\- Never- Dean said  
-I will never think less of you for being a waiter Dean. I don´t care what you do for a living or how much money you have on the bank- He kissed Dean.  
\- Well, I am not just a waiter. I own the bar- Dean confessed leaving Cass surprised.  
-You do? Wow, that is impressive!  
\- Bobby wanted to retire and passed his business to me. He had a garage, quite successful. I own it too, Bobby still supervises it he wanted to retire but being retired was not his thing; I made quite a lot of money with it after hiring a couple of new people and invested on the bar. Got enough to pay for Sam expenses in California. He is studying law at Standford and he has a full scholarship but I pay for the rest.  
\- Wow- Castiel kissed him  
-What is that for?- asked Dean  
-For taking care of your brother like that.- Dean smiled a him and kissed him back cradling him into his arms- I love you Cass.  
-I love you more.  
-I am hungry and that stupid pizza smells like heaven- said Dean.- We should dress and eat something. Then I will help you pack some basics and we can go home.  
\- Home- said Castiel looking at Dean- that sounds wonderful.

Two hours later, they were crossing Dean´s apartment door with a suitcase and a couple of gym bags. Home sweet home. Dean took Cass to the bedroom and emptied a door of the closet for him and a couple of drawers and a nightstand.  
-Home- said Dean- it is all yours to use, move … whatever you need love!  
-Home- repeated Castiel- my home by your side. I like this. I will get to sleep with you every night.  
-Hell yeah! All mine.- Dean rolled him onto his arms and kissed him passionately.-We still have some hours left of today. We will figure tomorrow out together.  
-That sounds perfect Dean- Admitted Castiel with a smile on his lips- I am not leaving you Dean- Ever thought Castiel while sinking himself on the warmth of Dean´s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Meeting the Novaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel´s family shows up and ...

Chapter 5.- Meeting the Novaks

The first weeks living together was like a dream. Castiel moved his things to Dean´s apartment. They kept the best furniture and decided to sell the rest. One day when Cass came back from Gabe´s apartment, Dean surprised him with a little corner all for himself. Dean moved around stuff and emptied an area on their guest bedroom to put a bunch of shelves and a desk for Cass to work on his papers. He even took the books from the boxes and thoughtfully put them on the shelves. Cass cried not only for the big gesture of finding a corner for his office and making him feel like that was indeed his home. He was moved because getting all that done by himself had probably taken all his free day. Castiel wanted to pay him back with something as meaningful. Two days later when Dean came home from the bar he smelled pie.

-Cass?- asked Dean entering the apartment.- I am home  
\- In the kitchen Dean!- said Cass happily  
-Do I smell pie?- Deas asked surprised.  
\- Yeah, you do. Castiel had backed a pie for him. His favourite, apple pie- Apple pie.  
\- How did you know it was my favourite? I am pretty sure I never told you  
-Sam told me. I wanted to do something nice for you… to thank you for my office.  
-You didn´t have to thank me for the office Cass. I loved to do that for you. I loved to see how happy I made you.-Dean kissed him- Thanks for the pie though.  
-Taste it please.  
-Hell yeah! Cut me a slice- Dean saw Cass cutting him a slice of pie into a place and put a fork for him on the side. Dean munched on it enthusiastically but as soon as the first bite was in his mouth, he stopped and looked up at Cass. His eyes were watery and his expression was off.  
-Dean? … oh fuck … something is wrong What´s wrong?- Cass felt sick to his stomach, was the pie that bad?  
-Is my mother´s recipe … -mumbled Dean swallowing the bite he had in his mouth.  
-What?- Castiel froze. He had asked Sam about Dean favourite food and Sam was send him the recipe for Dean´s favourite apple pie but he never told him it was his mom´s recipe- I don´t know what to say … Sam sent me the recipe. He never said….  
-You baked my mom´s apple pie for me- said Dean in awe. The he stood up and hugged Cass so strong that he could barely breathe- it tastes just like she used to make it. It is perfect Cass, thank you!  
-Are you sure you are ok? I just wanted to surprise you but … did I go too far?- asked Cass still on Dean´s arms  
-I love you Cass.- Cass relaxed and smiled in the embrace. That night the had amazing sex. The next morning on Castiel´s cell phone there was a text message from Sam.  
“ If you ever screw something up with Dean, there is nothing you cannot fix by using mom´s apple pie recipe, I am pretty sure it also guarantees incredible sex”

Castiel laughted hysterically, and after calming down again and many questions from Dean, he showed him his brother´s message and started laughing again.  
-Well .. it does guarantee amazing sex for sure- said Cass while typing back to Sam. The screen lighted up again almost immediately. “TMI dude. I am so looking forward to meet you in person Cass!, take care of Dean”- I like your brother.  
\- It seems he likes you too- Dean smiled.-What did I do to deserve you?  
-Ohhh- Cass said while rolling on top of Dean.- can I have a thank you for the pie wish?  
-Of course, what do you wish for Cass?- said Dean provocatively  
-Your lips around my cock- whispered Castiel on Dean´s ear lightning something inside of Dean that made him get hard almost immediately.  
Dean was about to fulfil Castiel´s wish when the door ring came to life. Gabriel´s voice sounded muffled and far. They looked at each other looking for an explanation why Gabe was there today and this early.  
-I will take care of Gabe, you should go get a cold … really really cold shower- said Castiel when he saw how hard Dean was. He looked down to his cock- mine was gone as soon as I heard Gabe´s voice  
-I will make sure to tell him that- said Dean laughing out loud. Go see what you brother needs. I hitting the shower.- a quick peck on the lips and gorgeous, nude Dean walked out of the room into the bathroom.

Castiel put on the jeans and a t-shit that were used and wrinkled on the armchair and walked to the door. Gabe had a face. Nothing good.  
-What Is wrong?- Cass asked  
-Brace yourself- said Gabe letting out a breath- they know.  
-How?- Castiel sounded disappointed that his privacy had remained private less than two weeks.  
\- Michael called me to inform me they were coming and that I was supposed to be here too- Gabe said entering the apartment. Cass pointed him to the kitchen and prepared coffee.- I didn’t even know he had my number our your new address. But you know him, he is like a freaking detective  
-Do you think he has us followed?-Castiel asked  
-Oh fuck! I honestly hope not! But he knew you rejected the job, I am guessing he doesn´t know why because he didn´t make any homophobic insinuations on the phone, but he knows you changed apartments- Gabe was nervous, he passed his hand over his hair- They are coming here. This afternoon.  
-Here?- Said Castiel rising his voice and sounding desperate.- Here? Directly to Dean´s apartment?  
\- I am afraid so  
-Oh god! I am so fucked!- Castiel dropped his head on his hands.  
\- Morning Gabe- said Dean entering the kitchen looking gorgeous as always.  
\- I might need to bake you 10 pies.- said Cass- fuck fuck….- his hands were clawing at his hair  
-Hey Cass…- Dean quickly went to him. He held his head up and looked into his eyes- What is wrong? What happened?  
\- My family knows I rejected the job. They don´t know why but Gabe just told me they are on their way here.- Dean´s face went serious.  
-Let them come- He said- the first time I hear some homophobic shit they will get a warning, the second I will kick the out- Said Dean harshly- Even your mother!- Gabriel looked at Dean in awe. Dean hold Castiel´s chin up so their eyes meet- I am not allowing anybody, and I mean anybody to talk you down. You are a wonderful person, you are brilliant and I love you. Let them come.  
-This is going to be interesting- said Gabriel  
-Gabe please!- said Cass  
-Nobody has ever really put a stop to them. We don´t have the balls to tell them to shut the fuck up. Look at me I run away from home as soon as I legally could. You agreed to stay closeted to they talk to you and let you see Anna. Fuck I am quite sure mother made Anna join that convent so she stayed away from us. Maybe Dean being here is a good thing.  
\- Cass you don´t have to worry about this ok? I will be here by your side no matter what.- Dean kissed him.-Go get a shower and I will fix breakfast. Gabe you had breakfast?  
-What no … I was so freaked out!- he confessed  
-I will fix something for all of us- Dean said remaining calm. Castiel slowly made his way to the shower. Once Dean and Gabe were alone, Dean turned to his brother in law an asked- How bad is this going to be?  
\- There will be accusations, homophobic language, religion and traditional points of view, they will try to convince Cass to go to therapy- Dean glared at Gabe with rage- they always try that. At some point there will try to make Cass feel guilty for … well for everything. Mother will cry, Michael will shout and Luck he will try again to convince us that if we had faith we would be cured from our sins. It is going to be a fucking nightmare.  
\- Fuck!- said Dean while fixing some pancakes on plates and coffee on cups for the three of them.  
\- You are about to see the worst of our family in action. I cannot believe how normal we are in comparison to them- admitted Gabe  
\- I need to say that it amazes me that you are all members of the same family  
-No wonder- Gabe said in a whisper when he saw Cass approaching the kitchen- they will come at him like vultures, we need to protect him Dean.  
\- We will. Both of us.- Dean said before changing the tone and talking to Cass that sat at the table.- Pancakes, syrup, side of bacon and coffee.  
\- You are the best- Castiel smiled a little bit. He glanced at the kitchen clock. 9:30 am. Fuck, it was going to be a long day.

They killed the hours watching tv, and sitting in silence like waiting the last hours of a death sentence. The minute the doorbell rang Castiel let a little cry scape. They are here he thought. Dean will finally see how bad it gets and he will change his mind about me. How could he love me despite everything he is about to hear. There was nothing he could do. Castiel opened the door. His mother was the first one he saw.

-Mother  
-Castiel, we need to talk to you- Naomi´s tone was steady and harsh like her appearance.  
\- Come in please, all of you. Nice to see you Michael, Luck- Cass made an effort to behave normal. He walked in with them and pointed them to the Livingroom- Can I get you something? Coffee, tea?  
\- Gabriel- said his mother- it is good to see you son.  
-Mother, Michael, Luck- said with plain voice. All the looks in the rooms centred now on Dean that was sitting on the couch looking back at them. Michael wore a suit, quite expensive for sure, his shoes were shinny in a pretentious way. Luck was dress like a priest. And Castiel´s mother, Naomi, she looked like an angry teacher from a catholic school back in the 20´s, her eyes were fierce, that woman was dangerous.  
-And who is this gentleman and why is he here?- asked Naomi  
-I live here, my name is Dean, nice to meet you all- Dean glanced at Cass but his eyes were fixed on his mother.  
-I thought this was your apartment Castiel- said Michael  
-I live here too- replied Castiel offering no more information  
-Do you live here too Gabriel?- asked Michael  
\- No, he doesn´t- answered Castiel again- Just Dean and me.  
\- When were you going to tell us about all these developments on your life Castiel?- asked Naomi  
-I wasn´t aware I needed to inform you about my decisions- said Castiel  
\- Well it would be interesting when those “decisions” affect the family- said Michael rising his voice a bit  
\- Watch your tone- said Dean calmly- we have neighbours  
-Do they complain with the noise when you fuck my brother?- said Michael getting close to Dean and looking menacing. Castiel stepped forward but Gabriel hold him in place.  
\- Watch your mouth Michael- Dean said still sitting in his chair but making fierce eye contact with him.  
-Or what?- Michael said with defiant tone.  
-You are not going to like what comes next- Dean said calmly, his eyes wandered to Castiel. He was standing there looking at them horrified. Gabe had a hand on his shoulder.  
-Michael please- said Naomi- Castiel I though we all agreed that this tendency of yours was a to be kept to yourself  
-Who am I hurting here? I live far away from you all. I only asked to go home twice a year. TWICE- said Castiel rising his voice- once for father´s anniversary and once to check on Anna. And I haven´t even been there in years!  
-Castiel, you are hurting all the family- Luke spoke for the first time, his voice was calm and beautiful- you are hurting us because we love you and we hate to see you throwing your life away like this but you are more than anything hurting yourself Castiel, your soul. This deviant behaviour, we cannot pray more for your soul than we already do brother. You need to consider joining therapy there are people that come back from things like that, they go back to normal, they marry wonderful and respectful woman and they have family. Is this what you want?- said pointing his finger at Dean. Dean looked at Luke confused by the sudden attack. Michael was horrible so he saw it coming but he was surprised by how hateful Luke could be behind his beautiful voice and kind manners.  
-Dean is exactly what I want- said Castiel stepping closer to him. He held his hand to his mother dismay- this is our home. If you despise us so much I would very much welcome you to leave anytime.  
-Castiel please- his mother started- your father would have never approved such a thing. We are all suffering for your behaviour; your sister is in penance. All this could be fixed if you came back home with us Castiel- Naomi stepped closer to Castiel and he stepped back instinctively.  
\- I am home. Here with Dean. I know that might mean nothing to you mother, but I am happy. Happier that I have ever been, here by Dean´s side.- Dean squeezed his hand thankful for his words.  
-Gabriel why am I not surprised you support this?- Michael spat merciless- are you a faggot too? Do you join them in your little circus of depravation?  
\- One word like that more and I will personally see you out of my apartment- said Dean losing his cool.  
\- I honestly think Castiel is happy, so I don´t care what you think. He has built his home here with Dean and I support his decision- said Gabriel  
-What about your career- Michael turned to Cass- you Gabe up religion for your career, you said it was the thing you loved the most, now Keller calls me to tell me that you rejected his offer. You used father´s money to study and now you are throwing it all away for a piece of ass- Michael said harshly  
\- Wait wait – Castiel stepped forward towards Michael.  
-Keller called you. How the hell do you know professor Keller?- Castiel asked  
\- Are you really so naive? Did you really thought that somebody like Keller would just offer you a job like that for free? The Novak family donated a huge sum of money to the University- Gabriel, Dean and Castiel´s eyes opened wide in shock. Castiel lost it.  
-Why? Why doing such a thing? Why interfering in my job path? Why Michael?- Castiel was now inches close to Michael and he seemed a little overpowered by his young brother for the first time in the afternoon, his eyes flinched to his right. And Castiel got the hint.- I should have known, you are just the bouncer but not the brains … mother is the one controlling the puppets. Castiel turned around to face his mother.- Tell me mother, you owe me that much, why?  
\- I Needed you away from Gabriel, I needed you to come home Castiel. I need you to convince Anna to stay.  
\- So that is it. Anna is turning 21 in 6 months, she will be free to leave then. Access her money and leave that horrible place you have her locked in. So you thought …- Castiel looked into his mother´s eyes and saw no love, no feelings … no remorse- you thought you could drive me away from Gabriel, get me a job in an isolated place where I don’t know anybody and then what? Make Keller fire me so I had to come back home to you? Was that your master plan… if I was home then Anna will stay?  
-Fuck mother! That is cold even for you- said Gabriel  
\- Gabriel that language- Luck called him out  
-Fuck you Luck- said Gabriel- Fuck you all. Look at that- Gabriel smiled - all that planning mother and here it goes down the drain, the last weeks before he leaves I go and take Castiel out to a bar. A bar!- he repeated knowing he was scandalizing his mother- and I introduced him to the bartender- he said pointing at Dean-and Castiel goes and falls in love with him. All my fault!- Gabriel was now smiling widely.  
\- You have always been a disgrace- Michael said but before we could say anything else. Naomi spoke- I don´t see how you can be my son.  
\- Get out of my house- Castiel´s tone was absolute and made everyone fall in silence. All eyes on him- You are not welcomed here anymore. Any of you. Out now.  
\- You need help brother. We will pray for your soul- Said Luke standing up  
-Get the fuck out of my house- Castiel repeated.

Gabriel walked them out and closed the door behind them. Coming back into the living room, he saw Castiel into Dean´s arms and he felt like maybe he should leave them alone. But then, Dean locked eyes with him and gestured him to come close.  
-Your depiction of the afternoon was quite accurate- said Dean to Gabe  
\- It exceeded my expectations- Gabe answered- Cass are you all right? – Cass left Dean´s embrace and looked at his brother.  
-How is that our family? I can´t understand it- he asked  
-I know, but three of us kind of ended being quite normal. That is 50% I think those might be dad´s genes- Gabriel smiled  
\- I get that your dad was a little more open minded?- Dean asked  
-Yes, he was. He was a minister tough, and our church has always been very traditional but dad believed in God loving us all above our differences or even our sins. He loved his children with all our differences and he wanted to give us options that is why he left us that money to study- Gabe said  
-Mother had always been more closed minded but when dad died …- Castiel wandered to the couch and sat down- she lost it a little. She drowned herself and us in the church. She expected all of us to follow onto dad´s path.  
-She pulled us out from school and home-schooled us. By that, time Luke took over dad´s ministry and Michael left his job and came back home to take care of the family business. I was a teenager, Cass you were what 8?- asked Gabe  
-Ten, I was ten when dad died. Anna was a toddler, she was 3.  
-We were forced to leave school and all our friends and she forced us into a life of seclusion, barely left the house if it was not to attend to church duties. I was tough on all of us. As soon as I turned 18 I run away from home. But that only made it harder on those who had to stay- Gabe kneeled on the floor next to Castiel- I am sorry Cass, I truly regret leaving you alone with them. I hope you can forgive my shellfish behaviour.  
\- I missed you so much you cannot even imagine. Mother said all those things about you don´t loving us enough to stay- Cass knew that was bullshit but at that time it felt true.  
-Fuck!- Gabe felt defeated- Fuck them, I never told them how to live their lives I just wanted them to leave me the fuck alone. Never asked them for money or help. I left, I has been ten years, never went back home and never asked for anything. What was that terrible thing I did? How do I deserve this? Any of us…  
\- Hey Gabe, I know it was bullshit. I know that now, I have known for many years. I was so happy when we found each other again- Castiel hugged his brother- you know that right? I want you in my life.  
-Thanks Cass. I want you in my life too. You are my family and I love you- Gabe said hugging Cass back.- You are a lucky guy, Dean here survived the family drama and he is still here.  
-Yeah, I was sure he would freak out and ask me to leave- Said Cass looking back at Dean  
\- Nothing you family does or thinks or sais will make me stop loving you ok?. Now, I am going to prepare some dinner for the three of us because we need something good to compensate for all this bad feeling. I am thinking about some burgers, Gabe will you stay right?- Dean walked and palmed Gabe in the back  
-Sure Dean- he said happily- you are a lucky guy Cass, Dean really loves you- Gabe said to Cass in a lower tone.  
\- I am so happy with him that it feels like a dream Gabe, I am scared shitless that I could wake up and realize … it was just that, a dream- Confessed Castiel to his brother.  
\- I have never seen people fall in love like you two did. This is for the long run Cass. Don´t doubt Dean and his love for you. You are very lucky to have found each other. I feel a little jealous when I see you two together, I wish I will find someday somebody that makes me feel like that.

Castiel hugged his brother again. They spend the rest of the afternoon together, Dean cooked burgers and they drank beer, talked about life and made plans for the future. The mood was lighter but they couldn´t forget what happened that afternoon and they couldn’t shake the feeling that, this was far from over.

It was almost eight when Gabe decided do go home. Dean walked him to the Car while Cass took care of cleaning all the mess in the kitchen. Dean wanted a minute alone with Gabe.

\- Gabe?- said Dean- Can I ask you two questions?  
\- Go ahead and ask- he told Dean, he knew, he could see it in Dean´s eyes, he had something in that head of his.  
\- You seem to be more aware of what your family is capable of. Do you think this is it? Will they leave us alone?- asked Dean  
\- I have the feeling that they will try something- he admitted sadly- I know mother, she is not the kind that accepts defeat. I can´t imagine what they are up to though… They will undoubtedly try to set you apart.  
\- So .. you think we are in physical danger?  
\- They will never hurt Cass, you and me on the other side … Fuck I don´t know what I am saying … just be careful Dean. If something happens to you, it will destroy Cass.  
\- Do you think they will go that far?- Dean was terrified, those people were nuts!  
\- I think we should hire a lawyer because Mother will just try to make our lives hell. We might need legal consult on how to deal with them, maybe set a restraining order so they cannot come close to you guys...  
\- Ok. Sounds reasonable to consult a layer, I will call my brother. If you don´t mind keep in touch as often as possible and we will do the same so we all know we are ok.  
\- Will do Dean. And Dean, take care of Cass, he doesn´t talk too much about this but he was with dad when he died and he suffered Mother´s craziness all these years. He had it rough and then I left him there….-Gabe´s voice broke a little and he lowered his eyes with guilt.  
\- I will take care of him, I promise – they arrived at Gabe´s car, Dean comforted Gabe.  
\- You said you had two questions, what is the second one?- asked Gabe. Dean bit his lip in concern.  
\- Nothing, It is not good timing – said Dean – go home, rest a little it has been a terrible day.  
\- No kidding.- Gabe knew Dean had a question that he didn´t dare to ask. He saw it in his eyes. But he decided not to push. It had been a terrible day and they all needed to clear their minds.

Dean walked back to their apartment. He wanted to ask Gabe but he already knew his answer. Gabe thought their family would try to harm them somehow. Dean wanted to propose to Cass but a gay marriage into that family will only encourage their hate more. He didn’t want Cass to pay the consequences. He decided to sit on his feelings. He had Cass with him and that was all Dean needed, for now at least.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, all was in order, no Cass, he was not in the Livingroom either. There was light on the bedroom, Dean locked everything and headed back to the bedroom to look for Cass. When he opened the door, he found Castiel sitting on the bed with his head on his hands. His shoulders were shaking, he was silently crying.  
Dean walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. 

-You don´t have to hide your pain- Dean said- you have me now. You are not alone, will never be alone anymore. Talk to me Cass.  
\- It was horrible Dean- said Cass looking at Dean with his teary eyes. It broke Dean´s heart to see him suffer.  
\- I know  
\- I have a horrible family- they both looked into each other. There was no arguing about that statement. Not after that day.  
\- Not all of it- said Dean breaking the silence-Gabe is all right; Anna had always had your back. Your dad loved you- the minute Dean mentioned his dad, Castiel cried more- tell me about them. Tell me something you remember form your dad. Tell me the good things Cass.  
\- He had always time for me- said Castiel- no matter how insignificant my questions were. He loved science too.  
-Did he?  
-Yes, he had a degree in chemistry, before he decided to study theology and later become a minister- said Cass- I know it sounds cheesy but he taught me to love science. I think I became a scientist because it made me feel closer to him.  
\- I understand- Dean cleaned Castiel´s tears from his face and kept asking questions- Your eyes are like your dad´s? Gabe´s are brown like your mother´s. I am guessing your father had the blue eyes.  
-Yes, Anna does too.  
\- I bet she is really pretty- Dean said  
\- Yeah she was, I haven´t seen her since … April three years ago, since she entered that place. I used to go home for her birthday every year, the last time there was this huge fight about my life choices that was the last time I saw her. I called her days later to apologize that was when Mother told me she decided to join the convent … I used to write to her but she never replied. I guess the nuns do not let her, maybe she didn´t even get my letters. I don´t know. Now it seems she had been in there against her will … I had the feeling she was there because of me…  
-Whatever the reason, I am dam sure it is not your fault and … I don´t know what to think, she might have been better in there that with your mother all these years- Dean said on a whisper.  
-You are probably right- Castiel smiled.  
-If your sister leaves the convent in six months, she can stay with us- Dean said  
\- Really?- Castiel was surprised  
-Yeah, she might need some support and family time. If she is Ok with the whole Waiter-loving-her-brother-and-living-together, then she is more than welcome. If she need you, you should be there for her.  
\- I love you Dean- Castiel fell in his arms and kissed Dean with adoration.  
-I love you too babe- Dean answered before taking Castiel in his arms and taking him over to the bed.  
\- I don´t feel like having sex tonight- said Cass in Dean´s arms  
-Let´s just go to bed Cass, I just need you in my arms my love. We don´t have to do anything else.

Dean tucked Cass on the bed between his arms and he switched off the light. They drifted into sleep together, holding onto each other like if they were afraid of losing the most precious possession.


	6. Chapter 6.- Don´t mess with a Winchester.

Chapter 5.- Don´t mess with a Winchester.

 

A month passed by from that dreadful afternoon and Dean, Cass and Gabe began to relax a little bit and back into their normal routines. Castiel was working from home doing some consulting that he never had time to do when he was working full time to the University and he was pretty excited about it. He also arranged some interviews nearby colleges thanks to his University connections working in similar fields and let them know he was looking for a job, getting to know them and their department needs and making contacts. He was also helping Dean with paperwork from the bar and the garage so Dean could have more time to spend with him.  
Dean was the happiest version of himself ever, coming back home every day to Cass, he could tell that Cass was now at home at their apartment, he was happy working from his little office at home and sometimes when Gabe had a lot of work in the bakery, like now during thanksgiving, Cass will also help behind the counter in the Bakery because he enjoyed Gabe´s company and he felt good helping his brother.

Thanksgiving was approaching and Cass and Dean would be hosting a party, nothing fancy, Sam and his girlfriend Jessica, uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen, Ellen´s daughter from her previous marriage Joanna and Gabe. They were excited and Cass was a little nervous, he was going to meet Dean´s family whole. He decorated the house, chose a big turkey to bake, bought the ingredients and prepared the guest bedroom in his office for Sam and Jessica that will stay with them. Cass needed this to be perfect, he had no family apart from Gabe, he needed Dean´s family to like him, because he really wanted Dean to stay close to his family.  
Despite Dean reassurances that his family was ok with him being gay and the million time he told Cass his family was going to love him because he was so wonderful it was impossible they find any flaw in him, Cass was still anxious.

Finally, Dean arrived home with Sam and Jessica. Sam Winchester was all Cass expected him to be, he saw pictures so he knew how tall and handsome he was, but Sam was also warm and caring. And it was obvious he was very much in love with Jessica. She was a young lawyer, beautiful and intelligent. Obviously in love with Sam. They made a wonderful couple.  
And Sam and Castiel just liked each other immediately, as soon as they settled in, Sam came to the kitchen where Castiel was starting to prep the turkey.

-Do you need any help?- asked Sam rolling his sleeves up  
-Sure!- said Cass- you can cut those beans and put them on this bowl.  
-The apartment looks wonderful; I can tell your influence  
-Ah .. Thanks. I guess I went a little bit overboard with the holidays but Dean wanted to have you all over for thanksgiving and I guess I am a little nervous so I turn into a hyperactive psychopath that wants everything perfect- confessed Cass  
-No need to worry, our family will like you. You are a great guy and you make Dean happy- Sam put a warm hand on Cass´s shoulder to steady him- I have never seen my brother this happy Cass. Thanks   
-Your brother makes me very happy too. I am glad you approve of us –said Cass  
-Of course! You guys have my full support.  
-Your girlfriend Jessica- said Cass- you guys look very much in love  
-Yeah- Sam blushed a little but kept chopping beans- I am crazy for her. Between you and me, we have been together for two years now, we have been living together for 6 months… I bought a ring Cass- Said Sam in a whisper, Castiel´s eyes went wide in surprise, he smiled widely  
-That is incredible! Congrats, I am sure she will say yes! When are you going to ask?  
-That is the problem, I am scared. I almost asked her before getting in the plane here. But I chickened out in the last second.  
\- Ei, Winchester! – Said Castiel getting serious- you are intelligent, almost a lawyer, handsome, a great guy, you love her and I can tell she loves you just as much. There is nothing to fear. If you know she is the love of your life, then make sure she knows that.  
\- Wow, Dean really hit the jackpot with you! You should marry him- said Sam immediately regretting it when seeing Castiel´s face- sorry did I say something out of place.  
\- No Sam, it is just … Dean never talks about that. The future, getting married or having kids … I am not sure he wants that with me- Castiel´s tone was serious and Sam thought he could sense some sadness and disappointment- but he makes me happy just like this. I never thought I could have this.

They kept talking about the food and the dinner planned for the next day while waiting for Dean to come back from work. It was getting late, after a couple of unanswered texts, Cass started to worry and called Dean, it went straight to voicemail.  
Sam tried to keep his cool but it was very unusual for Dean to be late, and Cass told him he always answered the phone or text him back. When Dean dropped them at the apartment in the morning he said he had to go do some late minute things in the garage and open the bar but he promised to be back home for dinner. When Castiel´s door ringed they jumped in relief, when Cass opened the door, two police officers were there.

-Castiel Novak?- asked one policeman  
-Oh my god! What …- he was speechless. Sam was just by his side in horror.  
\- You are the emergency contact of Dean Winchester and Gabriel Novak, there has been some kind of accident in the Sweet & Novak bakery.  
-What kind of accident?- asked Castiel- are Dean and Gabriel ok?  
\- There was an explosion, the fire department is putting off the fire and they will figure it out. Both Novak and Winchester were taken to the hospital.  
\- Was it serious?- asked Sam  
-Their conditions were severe I am afraid. I am sorry to deliver such bad news, you should head out to the hospital.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other in fear. They stepped into for a second and got the keys and wallet and rushed to the hospital. They remained silent while driving there, Sam texted Jessica so she would know where they went once she woke up from her nap. When they got there, Castiel and Sam identified themselves as family of the injured and the doctor agreed to update them about their condition.

-Gabriel Novak?- a man in white said. Cass stood up and Sam by him.  
\- It´s my brother.  
\- He is unconscious. He was severely beaten up, he has several blows to his head and he has a concussion. The MRI showed some minor internal bleeding that has stopped and should reabsorbed within days, the burns are minor and will require some basic treatment.  
\- We were told there was an explosion and a fire… how is he all beaten up?- inquired Cass  
-You will have to ask that to the police, they are questioning the other guy, the one that came with him with the gunshot- said the doctor.  
-OMG! Dean?- said Sam- The other guy was Dean Winchester?   
-Dean has been shot?- Cass felt his knees bulk beneath him. He walked back and sat down.  
\- He is just out of surgery and awake. The police is questioning him- said the doctor- are you family?  
\- Brother- said Sam- and Boyfriend- said pointing to Cass- I need to see him- said Sam  
\- The police is with him …  
-I am also his layer so that doesn´t matter. Take me to my brother right now- Said Sam- Cass?  
-Yes Sam  
-You should go see Gabe. I will check on Dean and update you as soon as possible. Ok?- Cass was in shock and Sam approached him carefully- Cass?- Finally he seemed to make Cass come back to earth and focus.  
-You are right. They are alive. I will go check on Cass, please go help Dean. I have my phone with me.  
-I will call you ASAP- and Sam followed the doctor to the end of the corridor. A nurse came to take Cass to see Gabe.

He looked terrible, his face was marked purple and bloody. His head was wrapped in a bandage. His hands were also full of scratches and burns. He looked almost dead in that bed. Cass put his hand carefully over his brother´s chest to make sure he was breathing. He sat down next to him and felt his tears fall out of control.

On the other side of the hospital, San entered Dean´s room and saw two policeman talking to him and taking notes.  
-Dean?- said Sam quite panicked  
-Ei Sammy!- Dean lifted one hand to his brother- don´t panic ok? I am difficult to kill alright?- his voice sounded tired  
\- Mr Winchester- Said the officer- we need to talk to you, the sooner we do this more chances that we can find the people who are responsible for this.  
-He can stay, he is my brother and my lawyer- said Dean.  
-Sam Winchester- said Sam shaking hands with the policemen- What happened to my brother officers?  
-Well, we were called to a 10-80, an explosion of the Sweet & Novak bakery at the 33rd with Collins Rd around 6 this evening. We were the firsts on the scene, the bakery was destroyed, on fire and there were two people on the floor not too far from the main door. Mr. Novak he is the bakery owner was heavily beaten up and Mr. Winchester was also beaten up but he had also a gunshot in his left leg. Both also presented glass cuts and burns from the explosion.   
-Gabe called me to help him pick up some pies in the bakery before closing, he is coming to my house for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow- started Dean and then he interrupted with train of thoughts in panic looking up at Sam- Where is Cass?  
-He is here with Gabe, he is alive. I will go check on them in a while. First tell us what happened when you got to the bakery- asked Sam  
-What time was it when Mr. Novak call you?- asked the policeman  
\- He tested me at lunch time. We agreed to meet as soon as I got out from work. I was looking forward to go home so I finished early and arrived there… oh fuck if I had arrived 10 minutes later, Gabe would be dead now.  
\- What happened when you got to the bakery Mr. Winchester- urged the policeman.  
\- The door had the closed signed but it was opened. I stepped in and I heard noise coming from the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen there were two man they had Gave sitting and tied to a chair, the were beating him to death. When I interrupted them I tried to stop them.- he made a pause and Sam reached to him in a gesture of support- I jumped one of the guys but the other one had a gun and he shot me on the leg.  
-Did you recognize those man-asked the policeman  
-No- Dean said- never saw them before and by the way that Gabe was talking to them he didn´t know them either.  
-What do you mean by the way he talked to them? Can you tell us?- Sam encouraged him  
\- He begged them to take the money and go, he asked them several times what they wanted, what had he done, who send them …- Dean froze and squeezed Sam´s hand. San immediately knew that his brother figured out something.- Who send them Sam?  
-What do you mean?- asked Sam and immediately realizing what Dean was implying- Do you think that Cass´s family would do something like that?  
-Who is Cass?- asked the policeman  
\- Castiel is Gabriel´s brother, they come from a very powerful and religious family from the south- explained Sam- they are not happy about either their career paths of these two sons nor that Castiel is gay and living with my brother.  
-Have they made any threats?- asked the police  
-No, they are too polite for such things. But as their lawyer I have been investigating in the family and I requested the possibility to apply for a restraining order if any of them crossed the line- explained Sam  
-They paid us a visit in our house. They knew our phone numbers, even Gabriel´s that has been away from the family the last 10 years, they knew Castiel has move to my address .. they knew things neither Cass nor Gabe had told them. They thought they were under surveillance but we never had any proof- said Dean  
-They showed into their house and they made some homophobic comments, there was a verbal confrontation and Castiel asked them to leave and never come back- said Sam  
-Ok, let´s go back to the bakery. Once the aggressor shot you in the leg, what happened?- asked the policeman redirecting the conversation.  
-They tied me to the counter rail and opened the gas. They left us there to die- said Dean- I got myself loose quite easily, I tried to stop the gas but they damaged the pipe and it was impossible. I tried to talk Gabe to wake up but he was bleeding so much, his head was smashed on the side and he was barely conscious. I untied him and tried to carry him outside. We barely made it out the main door before the bakery exploded. I carried him away from the fire but there was glass and debris on fire everywhere. I must have blacked out, the next thing I remember was waking up here, they were taking me to surgery to remove the bullet.  
\- Fuck Dean- said Sam in a breath half-full of pride that his brother was such badass and half-terrified because he had almost lost him today- Did they take the money?  
\- No that I know of, Gabe told them there were 5000 dollars in the register, he begged them to take them and leave but they were only interested in hitting him, I might have stepped into the plan but they seemed to plan to kill Gabe either way.  
-Ok Mr. Winchester, we will need a detailed description of those men. What do you remember?- the policeman asked him  
-I am stepping outside to call Cass. Talk to them, I will be back in a minute- Sam called Cass that answered the phone almost immediately  
-Sam? Is Dean alive?- Castiel asked  
-Yes, I talked to him, he is alive, a little beaten and shaken but he is ok- said Sam  
-But he was shot…  
-In the leg. They took him to surgery to remove the bullet, the doctors said he will make a full recovery; he might even go home tomorrow if everything is all right. The police is taking his statement. How is Gabriel?-asked Sam  
\- Unconscious, but he is alive Sam- Cass started crying again- at least they are both alive.  
-Hey hey…. Cass, tell me your room number please.  
\- 206  
-I will be there in a second.

Sam rushed to Gabriel´s room and found Castiel sitting there, crying and holding his unconscious bother´s hand. He looked up as he heard the door open; Sam rushed to his side and hugged him.  
-It is going to be all right Cass- Sam promised soothing Cass into his arms- don´t worry ok? Look at me. Dean is just around the corner. Room 254. Go talk to him, I will stay with your brother, if he wakes up I will call you immediately.  
-Are you sure?  
-Of course, go hug my brother. He needs you I can tell- Sam encouraged him. When Cass left the room, he opened his phone and updated Jess with the events.  
-Dean?...- Gabriel mumbled drifting to consciousness- he opened his eyes and saw an unknown man- did you killed Dean? You bastards… who sent you here …was Michael?  
-Gabriel, I am Sam Winchester- he held his hand- Dean´s brother, he is alive, you are both in the hospital  
-Dean?- he repeated   
-You are both in the hospital, I am Dean´s brother …  
-Dean´s brother Sam- said Gabriel – they shot Dean … they left us to die.  
-You are alive and Dean just got out of surgery, he is ok. Cass is with him right now. You are both ok. Your bakery was completely destroyed though- Sam said.  
\- Those guys his facer were familiar … but I can´t place them. They didn´t want the money they kept saying that I was like a cancer, I needed to disappear. Sam- Gabriel hold his arm trying to sit down but instead cried in pain. Sam soother him back again- Sam, I am sure my brother sent those guys to kill me.  
-Don´t worry about that right now, The police will take your statement as soon as you can talk coherently and you need to rest. I will take care of everything else. I guess you have insurance in the bakery?  
-Yeah I do. How bad is it?- asked Gabe  
-war zone for what the police was saying. Sorry.- Sam squeezed Gabe´s hand in compassion-I am going to call your brother and let him know you are awake.

 

The police got a quite accurate description of the two assailants, the bakery was destroyed, the building had no structural damage therefore the insurance money should help Gabe build up his business, although it would take time. Dean was released from the hospital two days later, a week later they let Gabe do home. He stayed in Dean and Cass´s apartment for a while. San and Jess represented them opened a deep investigation of the Novak´s family, their business, their finances … everything. There was nothing linking the incident to the Novaks but both Dean and Gabe were sure that was the case. Castiel had been taking care of everyone and never letting anybody take care of him. Almost a month later, Gabe went back to his apartment not without before updating his security system just in case.  
Cass would have felt more comfortable if Gabe had stayed in with them but Gabe was very adamant about recovering his freedom and Castiel tried to understand, still every time his phone blipped or someone knocked at the door, Castiel´s heart stopped for a second expecting bad news. Dean was heartbroken to see how much his lover was suffering. He needed to set a change of pace, make them forget about this incident and keep with their lives. Since that terrible evening… he kept thinking more and more about the future. He even bought a ring but was still sitting n his nightstand waiting for him to man up and ask Castiel to marry him.  
He was afraid, not that Cass will reject him, he was sure Castiel loved him. However, to be honest he had no idea what he thought about gay marriage and he was afraid how his family might react. But then, one morning, lying in bed next to Cass realized that he could not stop loving him just because their family had him scared. They will pack and move out if it was necessary but he needed to think they will have a future together, that they can form a family together. He wanted that with Castiel. He wanted everything with Castiel.

Dean turned around and hugged Cass in this sleep waking him up. He moaned a little but sunk himself into Dean´s embrace and he felt little pepper kisses into his back. Castiel couldn´t help but smile. Dean made him feel wonderful and he couldn´t even remember when was the last time they made love.

-Good morning Cass- whispered Dean on Cass´s skin. Castiel turned around to face Dean  
-Good morning- Castiel smiled shyly- you should keep up with the kissing  
-Should I? - asked Dean- where do you want my kisses Love?- Dean kissed Castiel´s collarbone, he trailed kisses down his chest, around his nipples and lower down his belly. Castiel moaned loudly when Dean disappeared under the blankets between his legs. A couple of kisses later, his boxers were gone and Dean was licking the head of his cock.  
-Dean!- exhaled Castiel in desperation- you feel amazing. Dean took him completely on his mouth and starting blobbing up and down his length, putting pressure on the back vein and paying special attention to the head liking around it every now and then. He could feel Castiel arousal pulling and pulling. He felt him buckling slightly into his mouth and that made him smile. Cass desired him, it felt so good. He pulled off and slowly crawled back into Cass´s lap to kiss him fiercely.  
\- Fuck me Cass, I need to feel you inside me- Dean whispered on his lips- I need you so bad.  
-Oh God Dean!- Castiel manhandled them until he was on top of Dean and their groins were touching.  
-You will need to prep me good, it has been a long time-Cass looked at him with a guilty look- Hey hey- Dean caressed Cass sides and pulled him on a embrace- Not your fault, not my fault. It was not the moment and we were dealing with other stuff- Dean kissed him softly- I love you Cass, forget about the bad things, make love to me.  
-You are right and I miss you so much babe, I want to be in you so badly.- Castiel kissed him again and suddenly he was on board again. He rocked his hips forward and they erections rubbed together, Dean moaned in desperation.  
-Cass!- Dean closed his eyes and rocked upon Cass erection feeling amazing. Suddenly Cass felt rigid over him. Dean opened his eyes to check what was wrong – What is wrong Cass?

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw Castiel looking shocked. In his hand there was a little velvet box. Wait what?? Dean jumped a little in bed underneath Cass and looked to his nightstand. His top drawer was opened. Dean looked back at Cass that was looking at that little box in his hand; his eyes were almost out of his orbits.

-Cass …. I can explain- said Dean not knowing how to react.  
-What is this Dean?- asked Castiel.  
-I was waiting for the right time. But I …-Dean was trying to read Cass expressions. He wasn´t sure if he was annoyed or scared or… maybe he would say no.  
-You were going to propose?- asked Cass  
-Well. I love you. I realized pretty quickly that you were the love of my life and that I wanted to spend my life with you.  
-But you never said anything about marriage, or … you never talk about us having a future together…-said Cass  
-Well you don´t talk about what you want either … and let´s be honest I am aware you are a little out of my league. But I had my mind set, I was going to propose on thanksgiving but then …-Dean looked into Cass´s eyes.  
-They, you almost died- said Cass shivering with fear. Dean pulled up, seated beneath Cass and hold him between his arms.  
-But I am still here, you don´t mess with a Winchester, we are taught to kill- Dean smiled trying to sooth Cass  
-Don´t you dare joking about that, the minute those police officer knocked on our door, I…- Castiel started crying- I was sure you were dead.  
\- I love you Cass. I never talk about the future because since we met I have been terrified that this will not last. I feared you will wake up one day and realize I am not what you needed, I feared that you could regret your decision to stay, I feared that your family will be even more harsh on you just because of me and on top of that I was terrified you would think that marriage is not for us.- Dean spoke honestly  
\- Oh god Dean!- Cass, put the box back onto the nightstand- I love you Dean, more than anything. I have been terrified that this could be a dream and that I would have to wake up eventually. I have been terrified that a wonderful man like you could suddenly realize he could have somebody better than me, somebody with a loving family- Dean tried so say something but Cass signed him not to- let me finish, you need to hear this. I never spoke about us together in the future because I was afraid of spooking you and now I am also afraid my family might try to kill you again.  
-I love you Cass, You have to fear nothing. No more fear, just the truth- said Dean- I love you, I cannot picture myself getting old and wrinkled with anyone else Cass, I want a home with you, marriage, damm I want a home full of kids, maybe a dog!- Dean smiled at Cass who was eying him in awe.  
-I want all that too Dean, only with you- Said Castiel kissing him- If you ask me to marry you, I will say yes- Dean´s eyes beamed open, but Cass continued talking- don’t propose just yet. We had a terrible month behind us. I don´t want a proposal shaded by pain and fear. Wait until we are sharing a happy moment, I want to feel really happy, I want this to be a good memory.  
-I will wait until the right time Cass.- Dean was smiling, he was very happy. He hold Cass onto him and kissed him over and over.

Their lips against each other, and their tongues dancing into the other´s mouth. Dean brushed against Cass and he felt his erection poking him. Castiel was on board with morning sex again, and Dean felt the change, Cass was now more desperate, like if all those things they said had cleared a weight over him and he needed to feel Dean desperately. Castiel grabbed the lube into Dean´s nightstand drawer and coated his fingers. Dean hummed in anticipation.

-How do you want me Cass?- Asked Dean giving his lover a dirty look  
-Turned around, on you belly- Castiel manhandled Dean onto his belly and lifted his add a little to have better access to his pick beautiful hole. He quickly introduced one finger and started to move it in and out non-stop. Dean moaned into the mattress. Castiel smiled as he dropped a lick over Dean´s hole just to see the reaction. Dean growled with pleasure. Castiel used two fingers now to fuck Dean and tear him apart slowly. He used his fingers on Dean and slid his tongue along with them. Dean wined, cried and moaned underneath him. He was so hard that it was painful, so he lubed himself and retreating the fingers, he pushed himself into Dean´s hole. It slid in in just one move and it suddenly felt like heaven. Cass felt overwhelmed by Dean´s heat, how his lover pulsed under him and he started rocking into him slowly first, trying to ensure that Dean was stretched properly. His pleasure was pulling in his belly, he felt his orgasm pulsing inside, he was close. But he had to fell Dean a little bit more. He pushed Dean onto the mattress and covered his body completely, with his hands he hold himself and he started trusting into Dean with abandon, Dean realized he was getting close but he was not ready to let go either.   
-Fuck me Cass, make me scream!- Dean begged- please Cass I am so close  
-Yes Dean! Yes yes- Castiel reacted wildly to Dean´s demands and fucked on him with a brutal pace.  
-Yes, yes, just like that!- Dean hauled rocking backwards on Castiel´s thrusts

Castiel felt Dean coming and spilling his seem over the sheets, his hole clenched around Cass´s cock and it felt perfect. So tight that Dean milked Dean completely when he cummed on him. When Cass slid out he grabbed a little towel for Dean to clean himself and the bedsheets so they could lie together, Cass embraced Dean and entangled his legs with him. Planted kisses over Dean´s shoulder and hummed I love yous to him.  
-I love you forever Castiel- said Dean lovingly  
-I only want you Dean, nobody else, ever.-Answered Cass Kissing him.


	7. Sweet and Novak reopening

Chapter 7: Sweet and Novak reopening

 

Six months, it had taken Gabriel six whole months to reopen the bakery. Castiel, Dean and Sam had been very helpful and encouraging. The grand opening was planned for May but it was postponed until June for two reasons, a new oven had to be installed and it was late; that was the excuse, in fact Gabe could had opened just fine without the oven, but the real reason was Castiel. He wanted to support Cass when he went to visit Anna in the convent. The day she turned 21, Cass and Gabe drove home to try seeing Anna. After facing some reluctance from the nuns, finally a priest agreed to talk to them only to deliver some unexpected news.  
Anna had left the convent in the middle of the night, she called a taxi and left. The priest also pointed out that Naomi was there early in the morning and got terribly angry when she receive the news of Anna´s leaving.  
Without any idea about where Anna would be and quite disappointed, Gabe and Cass came back home. After that, he was in no mood for the grand opening; therefore, the day was postponed until June 15th. But finally, the day was here and Gabe was a little nervous, he had done a great job advertising the reopening of the bakery to his old clients, new clients and well.. Almost everywhere. He needed to go back into business soon or he would be in financial trouble.  
The day of the opening, there was a great free tasting party with all their friends, it was great and people seemed happy to hear he was back among the ovens.  
The bid deal came on Monday; he went to work early, turned on the ovens and stated prepping the bread, the donuts and the pies. He was not alone, he had one of the old employees that he rehired, but he was understaffed, so he started the interviews for the position.  
By midday he had already interviewed two guys, one had an attitude that Gabe didn´t like, the other one was incredibly qualified but during the interview Cass and Dean holding hands headed into the bakery and the guy had made a funky face at them, so that was a no!  
After a coffee break with Cass and Dean, he had another interview with a young apprentice that seemed to have the right attitude. Gabriel told him to come back the next day for a test run.  
It was almost closing hour when the doorbell ringed as someone entered the shop, Gabriel peaked over the counter, there was a slender woman with very long red hair.

-Hello- said that woman  
\- Hi there!- Gabe said from behind the counter- we were almost closing but what can we do for you?  
\- Oh, sorry for coming in the last minute. I saw yesterday the help wanted sign in the window and I was wondering if I could have an interview- the girl was younger than him, maybe 10 years younger but very polite and very very beautiful.  
\- Sure- Gabriel took his apron out, came around the counter, and offered his hand- My name is Gabriel, I am the owner.  
\- Oh- she said looking at him and shaking his hand shyly- My name is Mary, I just moved to the city  
-Welcome! So tell me, do you have experience in the sector?  
\- Never worked in a bakery. I know my way around a kitchen, I am used to prepare food and bake but I never did it professionally- she confessed  
-Why made you think this is what you want? I mean, working n a bakery is tough, we wake up early, long hours, salary is decent but nothing fancy …- said Gabe curious.  
\- Well, I need a job. I live nearby and when I passed by this seamed a decent place to work. I have no experience so I understand that you hesitate to hire me, but I am willing to work hard, getting up early will not be a problem I am very punctual also. I am not afraid or working hard- said the girl with confidence.  
-WOW!- proclaimed Gabe with a smile- That was a hell of a speech. Well I need all the help I can get, why don´t you come over tomorrow at 5 sharp, you will start a test period of a week. I will pay you apprentice salary because you lack experience. Does it sound all right?  
\- It does!- she said.  
\- Perfect, by the end of the week we will discuss further. I will see you tomorrow Mary- Gabe again offered his hand and she shake it happily. Her smile was truthful and her eyes.. were beautifully blue. Gabe didn´t realize he had not let go of her hand  
\- Mr. Novak, Can I have my hand back?- asked Mary politely  
\- Oh I am so so sorry- he let her hand go- you have beautiful eyes Mary. They remind me of my brother´s.  
\- Oh! Does he work here too?- she asked fidgeting with her hair  
\- No no, he is the brains, he is a scientist. He comes now and then to have coffee and chat with me on his free days. He teaches some advanced science courses in a nearby college but he lives 20 minutes from the bakery.  
\- Fantastic, well I will see you tomorrow at 5.

Mary said goodbye shaking her hand when she walked pass the window and Gabriel´s heart skipped a beat. That woman… there was something in her that … Gabriel instantly liked her. He hoped she lasted the week.

Both the apprentices were punctual the next day and all days of the week. While Greg was skilled behind the counter with the clients, Mary was at her best among the ovens. She picked it up pretty quickly and she had some serious baking skills. Gabriel decided he could afford hiring them both, he will get together with them on Saturday to tell them they were welcomed to stay if they wanted the jobs.  
It was a slow hour and he had send Greg and Oliver home. Mary was at the back doing some inventory and Gabriel was sitting on the corner table preparing some budgets in his computer when Cass and Dean entered the bakery.

-Oh well! Hello hello- said Gabe  
-Hi Gabe- both said at the same time  
\- Oh look at you you even talk at the same time on top of finishing each other sentences … you are giving me nausea!- Gabe joked and put his fingers in his mouth faking to puke.  
-Shut up- said Dean- and feed us!  
\- Aye aye captain!- Gabe started to move but Cass signed him not to.  
-I will get the coffee, don´t move. Do you want one?- asked Cass  
-Yes sure, I will drink one with you- said Gabe closing his computer and putting it aside. Cass disappeared into the kitchen.  
\- Everything is ready?-asked Dean in a conspiratorial tone  
-Yes, all ready for the best surprise party ever!- said Gabe  
-If the party goes alright I plan on proposing to Cass- said Dean and Gabe opened his eyes in awe  
-Wow! Wow! I don´t know what to say … congratulations!  
-Lower your voice, I kind of want it to remain a surprise, ok?- Dean hissed in a low voice  
-All right, sure you are right I am just … well I cannot say surprised because you guys have moved on so fast that it shouldn´t surprise me – Gabe smilled  
-I have the ring since thanksgiving- Dean confessed- But with all that happened here and the recovery and what happened with Anna. Cas has been going thorugh a lot.  
\- Have you considered that my family might loose it once they find out?- Gabe said carefully  
-Yeah, that was the first thing I considered, trust me. But I cannot stop being happy with Cass just because they are nuts   
\- Yeah, you are right Dean, sorry for mentioning it- Gabe paled  
-Hey! You worry about Cass, I totally get it, I worry too.  
-It is not just Cass, it is also you Dean. My family might try something on you the next time. And if something happened to you, Cass will die. It will kill him.- said Gabe  
\- Nothing will happen to any of us. We are not letting your family decide what we do with our lives. Right?- he asked looking for Gabe´s eyes.  
\- You are 100% right Dean- Said Gabe looking at his soon to be brother- I already consider you my brother, this will only make it official.  
\- Thanks Gabe, it means a lot to me. I consider you a brother too. Here he comes.

They change subject and Cass sat with them. When he saw the three cups is when Gabe remembered Mary, he was quite sure Cass and Mary had never met before so it was time he fixed that.  
\- I am going to call Mary so she make a coffee break too-Gabe run inside the kitchen and called Mary out and asked her to bring some croissants.  
\- Is that the new apprentice that works in the ovens with you?- asked Cass  
\- Yes, you guys are going to like her a lot, she is quite serious but underneath he has a great sense of humour. Here she comes.  
\- I got the croissants- said Mary stepping around the counter. All the three man looked at her and she froze.   
\- Anna … - said Castiel standing up   
\- Brother … Castiel- she said in panic  
\- What are you …?-Gabriel was in shock  
\- She is Anna, Gabe! How could you not recognize her? –Castiel was freaking out- You had her working in your baker for a week and you never realized.  
\- I haven´t seen her in … I don´t even know… 10 years? She was a kid when I left- Gabe told Cass and then turned around and asked her – Are you really Anna? Why didn´t you tell me?  
\- Castiel, this is my fault, I deceived him- she said. Dean was looking at all of them in silence.  
\- We went to try talk to you in the convent- said Castiel- you were gone  
\- I left as soon as I could. I knew mother will come see me, I didn´t want to be there by then. So I called a taxi, I had some money for the taxi and a month of rent somewhere. I needed a job, I googled your names. The article of the bakery explosion came up, the opening notice. I came here, entered and when you didn´t recognize me I felt somewhat relieved- she confessed- safe?  
\- Sit down with us Anna- said Dean for the first time- please I am sure both your brothers would like you to feel comfortable around them. You are safe here, nobody is going to tell your mother, Michael or Luck where you are.  
\- This is Dean- started Gabe- he is Castiel´s ..  
\- Roommate- interrupted Castiel. Dean glared at him and Gabe almost jumped in his seat. Cass didn´t look at Dean to avoid recognising the betrayal and disappointment he felt irradiating from Dean.

They kept talking for half an hour more. Dean said nothing more, he drank his coffee and sit there looking at the siblings interact. Castiel offered Anna their guest room, she politely declined, she has rented a one-bedroom apartment nearby and with the money, she was making at the bakery she was surviving. Gabriel reassured her that she would have a job in the bakery for as long as she wanted, not just, because she was family but because she was amazing at baking. Every now and then, Gabe looked at Dean and then back at Cass, they were sitting together but there was a huge space among them. Dean was silent, he was hurt. Moreover, knowing he was going to propose in less than 24 hours, Gabe felt terrible for him. He wanted to call out Cass on his mistake but he didn´t even know why he did such thing. Why would he introduce Dean as a roommate? Gabe was sure Cass was not ashamed of his boyfriend right?   
-Well look at the time- said Dean interrupting- I need to go back to work. It was great to meet you Anna- said Dean offering his hand, she shake it with a smile  
\- Cass I have a lot of things to do and I have to get up early tomorrow, I will be staying at Bobby´s tonight- Said Dean sharply  
-Dean …- said Castiel with a little panic in his voice looking at his for the first time  
-Bye Cass, Bye Gabe- Dean turned around and left the bakery. 

Gabe gave him a “what the hell” look and Castiel felt his heart sink. Anna could feel that something wasn´t right.

-What happened? Why did I sense that Dean was hurt?- asked Anna  
\- He was- said Gabe- Our brother here screwed it up big time.  
\- Yeah I did, didn´t I?- said Cass dropping his head over his hands  
\- You have no fucking idea little brother. Dean has been working all week in preparing a surprise birthday party for you tomorrow.- Castiel´s eyes went wide open  
-Fuck!- he said- fuck fuck!  
-Ok let me guess, Dean here is a little more than just your roommate. Am I wrong?- asked Anna  
\- We have been together for almost 9 months now- confessed Castiel  
-And you two live together ...- asked Anna  
-Yes. You don’t approve?- Castiel asked Anna insecure of the answer he was going to get.  
\- Well, I knew you were gay. I am surprised you gave such a big step as moving with someone. You were pretty closeted the last time we saw each other and you know … mother and the others had you under their iron fist… so I am surprised you went against their wishes. Do they know?-she asked  
-Yes, they came all the way here to show their disappointment and try to convince me to go to therapy- said Cass  
\- Oh … unbelievable. I am sorry Cass, I don´t have any right to tell you what to do with your life.   
-I don´t want to lose you again Anna. I wrote you all the time when you entered the convent.  
-You did?- Anna frowned  
-You never got my letters. I was afraid mother or the nuns intercepted the mail, but I kept writing, you never answered and … that broke my heart. I have always felt so guilty that you were in there. After that terrible discussion on your birthday.. I …-Castiel broke and started crying.- I need you in my life Anna.  
\- Castiel, I don´t blame you. Mother put me there to keep me away from you. She probably kept those letters too, I came all the way here, I guess because I wanted to see you both, I wanted to really meet you, the real Castiel and the real Gabriel. The boyfriends, the girlfriends the jobs, the friends. Your lives. I wanted to be part of your lives. If Dean makes you happy, then I would also like to meet Dean.- Anna hold Castiel´s hand- go home, call him, explain, apologize.

Castiel stood up and hugged Anna grateful and desperate, then he turned around and left the bakery with the hope that he would find Dean and he allowed him to beg for forgiveness.  
-Where does that Bobby live?- Asked Anna- I need you to drive me there so I can talk to Dean- she asked Gabriel.

 

Castiel called Dean´s number, he didn´t answer. He tried again and went straight to voice mail. Dean didn’t want to talk to him. When he got home, he has the hope that Dean might still be there, he was not, the car was not parked out front and the flat was dark.  
Castiel called Bobby, nobody picked up the phone. He called a taxi to go there, he needed to talk to Dean, fix this, apologize, tell him how much he loved him. 

He waited on the road; the taxi appeared around the corner 5 minutes later. Cass made a signal and got into the cab, gave the guy the address. Tested Dean.

“I owe you an explanation. I am so sorry I hurt your feeling, please let me explain. I am on a taxi on my way to Bobby´s, please hear me out. I love you Dean.”

He looked at the time in his phone 7:30 pm. He will be there in 15 minutes. He was impatient and nervous, maybe even a little bit nauseous … he felt dizzy, very dizzy and his eyelid felt heavy. Castiel realized this was not normal, fuck he was drugged! He tried to wake up, he extended his hand and tried to open the door but it was locked. He cab driver said something to him but Castiel didn´t hear him. 

-Help me- he said before losing consciousness. The cab pulled over in an alley, another car pulled over behind them. The driver pulled Castiel out from the back seat into the other´s car trunk, Castiel had his phone on his hand, they disposed of hi on a dumpster and both drove away in the black car. It was 7:39 pm.

At 7:45 Anna and Gabe arrived at Bobby´s. Dean was there in the kitchen sitting with bobby over a couple of beers. He looked tired and defeated.

-what are you guys doing here?- he asked  
-Dean, I am sorry to be the cause of you and Cass argument- said Anna  
-Not your fault- said Dean  
-I know, but I just wanted you to know that one you left, Castiel told me all about you two.- Dean looked at her  
-He did?- he was confused  
\- He was afraid I didn´t approve. He said he… was afraid to loose me again.- she explained- I know my brother handled the situation poorly but he has been though a lot. Our family … well Gabe told me you had the honor to meet them, so you know how they are.  
-Yeah but your family knows about me, why lying to you? Does he feel ashamed of us?- Dean sounded broken  
-No, Dean, I am sure he does not. He run behind you, he wanted to apologize, he was calling you when he left the bakery, did you talked to him? You need to go back home Dean- she begged.  
-Please Dean, give him the benefit of the doubt- asked Gabe  
-He called, I turned off my phone- Dean said.  
-He must be freaking out, please Dean, at least talk to him- begged Gabe.  
\- Ok, you are right.- Dean reached his phone and turned it on, he had 5 missed calls and a text- He is on a cab, on his way here- Dean looked at the time. 8:00 pm. And frowned.  
-What is it Dean?- said bobby  
\- He send that text from the cab, at 7:30, she should be already here. I am going to call him.- it ringed but Cass didn´t picked- he is not answering.  
\- Just give him a little bit of time ok?- said Bobby. 15 minutes later, it was suspicious, Cass still didn´t answered the phone. Dean was beginning to panic.  
\- What if something happened? What if the cab had an accident?- Said Dean  
-Do you still have that location app?- reminded Gabe  
\- Yes! We do. With all that happened with the bakery we installed this app to check the location of our phones just in case, the police recommended it. Let me see it shows Cass leaving out apartment and… he is in an alley close to the intestate ramp- Dean´s eyes went wide in panic- oh god! Oh god!  
\- Let´s go!- said Gabe taking the keys and jumping from his chair- Anna can you please stay here with bobby and call us if Cass calls or appears- Gabe kissed her cheek and left with Dean.  
\- Do you think something happened to my brother?- asked Anna to Bobby  
-How much did they tell you about the incident in the bakery?- asked Bobby  
\- I read about it in the newspaper, there was a gas explosion  
-That is just the official version, you are not going to like the real one, sit down- Bobby asked- do you want a beer?  
-Will I need one?- asked Anna back  
-Yeah you will- Bobby opened a beer for Anna and started talking.

 

When Dean and Gabe arrived to the alley, the taxi was there. There was nobody in the car, they keys were in the ignition. Dean called Cass´s phone, the phone ringed inside a dumpster, Dean cried out and run towards the dumpster screaming Castiel´s name. He opened it expecting the worst, instead there were just a couple of bags and his phone. No Cass.  
Gabriel called the police. This is a nightmare thought Dean.

They were talking to the police officers; Dean recognized one of them from the bakery explosion. He expressed that he was sure it was not a coincidence that first Gabe was targeted and now Castiel was missing. The police officer kept asking a million questions when a guy from the forensic department called out the police back to the car. They had opened the trunk and found the dead taxi driver; he was shot between the eyes. Dean felt like he was going to have a panic attack, he held himself on Gabe because he felt his knees were giving up. Those who had Cass had killed the driver, he checked the time 9 pm. Cass had been missing for one hour and a half. He could be anywhere by now, maybe even out of the state. He could be dead for all he knew.

-You once said that your family would never hurt Cass- Dean asked to Gabe- Do you still think that? Is he still alive?  
\- I ..- Gabe hesitated, he didn´t know anymore. He looked at Dean in desperation but he didn´t answer.  
\- How do we find him Gabe …- said Dean breathing with difficulty? They saw bobby and Anna arrive in Gabe´s car.- Did you hear from him?  
\- No, but I told Anna everything about the incident at the bakery and she recognized one of the guys.- said bobby  
\- You did?- Gabe was in awe- let´s talk to the police.

Anna gave the officers the name of one of the aggressors. He was from town; they used to go to Sunday school together. He was best friends with Michael when they were kids, his father had been in prison for assaulting a girl at the door of an abortion clinic before Anna joined the convent. The police had a long file on him and among his usual partners in crime, Dean recognized the other one. Both from the Novak´s home town, both somehow form Michael´s inner circle of trust. The police had enough to arrest them.  
Dean called Sam, how sent the police all the information gathered on the Novaks and with the new developments they had enough to issue a warrant to investigate Michael´s finances and search his house.

 

Gabe, Bobby, Anna and Dean went back to Dean and Cass´s apartment. They needed to be together on this, they needed to support Dean on this. The police was looking for the two guys from the bakery, they had their address and they were headed there. They needed to wait.  
Dean was seating in the couch, his phone In his hand, he unlocked the screen and read the last message from Cass again “I owe you an explanation. I am so sorry I hurt your feeling, please let me explain. I am on a taxi on my way to Bobby´s, please hear me out. I love you Dean.” He might have read it a thousand times already. He checked the time 2.35 am. Cass had been gone for more than 5 hours.

The phone rang waking him up and Gabe that was in the couch too. He saw the screen, it was Sam. He might have news from the police.

-Sam?- asked Dean  
-They found Cass, he is alive- said Sam- They had him on a warehouse that belonged to the Novak family, the paramedics checked him, he is a little ganged up but he is ok.  
\- Thanks god- said Dean and then turning to Gabe- he is alive they have him, he is coming back home.  
\- Dean, there is something else- said Sam- Michael was there when the police arrived. They had everything ready to kill Cass and make the body disappear. The police shot him, he is dead you should tell Gabriel.  
\- Fuck … I will Sam, I will tell him.   
\- I am on my way to you, hoping on a plane in 30 minutes- said Sam- I will be there before breakfast.  
\- Thank you Sam, you have no idea how much I need you here brother- Dean really needed him by his side now. But more than anything he needed Cass home.  
-What did he say?- asked Gabe.  
-Any developments?- asked Bobby appearing from the corridor with sleepy face. Anna appeared a minute after him.  
-Did I hear voices?- she asked.  
\- They found him Anna! He is oK- said Gabriel hugging her. Bobby cursed in relief  
-The police found the two guys that tried to kill us in the bakery, they had Cass on a warehouse that belonged to the Novak family. Michael was there too, he planned to kill Cass and make his body disappear- said Dean, both Gabe and Anna looked at him in horror- Castiel was banged up but apparently he didn´t need to go to the hospital. The police is bringing him home.   
\- And Michael?- asked Anna  
-The police shot him, he is dead- said Dean trying not to sound relieved.  
\- Oh my god- Gabriel sat down in the couch again. He stayed there in silence.  
\- I am sorry Gabe- said Dean  
\- No you are not – Gabe said looking at him, he looked relieved- and neither am I. Michael was a terrifying asshole. I guess this officially makes me a terrible person but I am relieved he is gone- Anna sat down next to him and hugged him again. A knock on the door startled them all.  
Bobby was close to the door and opened it. There were two police officers and Castiel that was covered with a blanket.

-Castiel son!- proclaimed Bobby hugging him – I am so relieved   
-Where is Dean- asked Cass barely containing his tears.  
\- Right in there living his worst nightmare. Welcome back home son- Bobby encourage him inside. Dean had approached the door and he saw Cass hugging Bobby.  
\- Dean …- said Castiel breaking in tears as they approached each other. Dean welcomed him in his arms and shushed his crying lovingly. Kissing his head and forehead while he cried in his arms.  
-I thought I had lost you Cass- whispered Dean just for him- I love you so much babe. I thought I will never see you again. I love you , I love you.  
-I love you too Dean- said Castiel lifting his head to kiss him

 

Bobby, Anna and Gabriel looked at them as they hugged; Dean rocked Cass on his arms grateful of having him back. They were together again and that was what mattered. After a couple of hugs and more crying, Bobby left and Gave took Anna home. Dean took Cass to their bedroom and they lied down there. Castiel in Dean´s arms. He was not letting him go in a long time.


	8. Love you forever

Chapter 8: Love you forever

When Castiel opened his eyes, he was tied to a chair, he was in the warehouse. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach but he suppressed the nausea and checked his surroundings. He remembered going to sleep in Dean´s arms. But he was in the warehouse again? In his delirium he dreamed of being saved and returning home to Dean´s arms but he was still in the warehouse?. He felt a pinch in his stomach; he was never getting out of this alive. A door opened in front of him and he saw Michael.

-Michael, bother please help me- asked Castiel  
-Don’t call me brother- Michael approached him angrily and hit him so hard that the chair tumbled and Castiel fell hitting his head into the concrete. The other two guys lifted the chair with him again to face Michael.  
-Why are you doing this?- asked Castiel tasting the blood in his mouth.  
-Because you are a shame to our family. I cannot understand how we can be related at all- Michael´s words were full of hate. Castiel saw him get a gun from his suitcase and his eyes were wide with panic.  
-Please Michael, please please… you don´t have to do this- begged Castiel. He saw Michael pointing the gun at his face and pulling the trigger.

He woke up screaming in Dean´s arms. Dean hold him close to him and soothed him reminding him that he was home, he was safe, he was home with Dean. He told him how much he loved him and he said a million times he was so sorry.  
Castiel calmed down a little and focussed on Dean´s care, his loving words, Dean was crying. He turned around to face Dean and hugged him closely.

-Is it true? Am I home?- asked Cass  
-You are here with me I promise- reminded Dean  
-I closed my eyes and I was back there in the warehouse, Michael had a gun to my head although this time he pulled the trigger- said Cass  
-It was a nightmare Cass, you are home with me. Open your eyes, and look at me- Cass did as Dean asked.  
-Dean …- Castiel sighted when he saw Dean´s green eyes.  
\- I am so sorry Cass. I should have never left the bakery, If I had walked with you back home…- Dean´s face was twisted in pain  
-We might have been both dead. Nobody would have noticed we were missing on time to send help- Cass caressed Dean´s lips with his thumb- I am alive because of you.  
\- The worst day of my life. I kept checking the text you send, you said you loved me and the last words I said to you … I was angry. The thought that that was it, that we would never have the change to make it right … It was killing me Cass- Dean confessed it all  
-I love you Dean, I owe you an apology for that happened in the bakery. I screwed it up so bad Dean …- Cass wanted to apologize.  
-Yes you did- said Dean holding Cass´s chin up to make him look at him in the eye- but I understand- he said surprising Cass- look at me, Anna came to see me, she explained, I understand. I should have known, I should have understood immediately the position you were in. But I was somehow insecure. It felt like you were ashamed of us.  
-Never. I just needed to take it slow with Anna. I wanted her to know you, loved you, and tell her how happy you made me, but I needed her to accept me first. I was … afraid of having to choose again, between being myself, loving you and having a sister.

Dean hugged him again. Telling him, he understood. They heard a knock on the bedroom door.  
-Guys, it´s Sam are you decent?- Sam´s voice sounded tired at the other side of the door.  
\- Yes Sam, you can come in- agreed Dean. They were both lying halfway under the blanket, yesterday´s clothes still on.  
-Cass- said Sam sitting on the bed next to them.- How are you feeling?  
\- Better now that I am home with Dean- He sat up, cleaned his face with his hands, and tried to fix his wrinkled shirt- thanks Sam for your help.  
\- I am sorry for your brother- said Sam  
-Thanks Sam. Have my mother and Luke been notified?- he asked  
-Yes, the police notified your mother a couple of hours ago. – Confirmed Sam- that is all I know.  
-I don´t have my phone anymore. I guess they took it from me- said Cass  
-The police gave it to me also your backpack, it was all in a dumpster in the alley where they dropped the taxi- said Dean- It is in the living room. I will go get it.  
-Thanks- said Cass letting go of Dean reluctantly  
\- I will be back in a second. I am not leaving- said Dean caressing his cheek before easing himself off the bed and going to the living room.  
-Now tell me how are you feeling?-Sam asked again  
-Terrified for what happened, relieved to be here with Dean. I can´t believe my brother hated me that much, he was going to kill me Sam, he had the gun pointed at my head, I hear the shot and I thought that it was the end. I was going to die there and the last thing I did was hurt Dean- Cass felt some relief talking to Sam- I guess he told you how much of an asshole I was yesterday.  
-He did not. He was terrified of losing you Cass, Dean really really loves you. I told you once that I had never seen my brother happier than when he is with you, and I mean it. He is not going to love you any less because you have an argument. Jess and I have arguments and I will die if something happened to her. –Sam hugged Cass- I am so relieved you are safe and sound. I consider you a brother Cass, I was afraid.   
-Thanks Sam-Castiel hugged him back  
-Hands off Sam, Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?- said Dean entering the room with Cass´s phone. Cass and Sam smiled back at Dean.  
\- I am going to call my mother- said Cass  
-Are you sure?- asked Dean  
-I need to. Can you guys give me a minute? Dean, can you check on Gabe and Anna and see if they are willing to come over for lunch? I need to talk to them. 

Dean and Sam left Cass alone in the bedroom while Dean called Gabe and Sam prepared some breakfast. Dean was looking at the bedroom door every now and then. He was worried about the conversation happening at the other side of that door.  
\- Dean, he will be alright!- said Sam- he was his brother despite everything.  
\- I know. I just can´t feel sorry … I just can´t get myself to feel bad for Michael being gone. He is a much better person than me- Said Dean  
\- He tried to kill the person you love, I think this is perfectly normal. You have all the right of being angry. But you also have the right of being happy Dean, moving on with your life. Michael is gone, you guys are safe now. You are safe to live your life with Cass.  
\- You know …Don’t you?- asked Dean  
\- Of course I do, I know you. I know you have been ready to marry him for a while. I know life has been harsh on you guys and that you are holding back.  
\- I was going to propose on thanksgiving, the explosion happened. I was going to propose today in his birthday dinner and this happened. It feels like the universe thinks I am not good enough for him- said Dean with sadness  
\- Well, fuck the universe then- said Cass from the bedroom door.- one thing this situation has taught me is that life can end any minute. When I saw the gun barrel pointing at my face I regretted asking you to wait. I regretted not being your husband Dean.- Cass said honestly and Dean just jumped from the chair and hugged Cass  
\- I love you!- Dean Said- Marry me Cass  
\- Yes, Dean. I love you so much!- Castiel kissed him passionately.  
\- Do you need me to go for a walk or something?- asked Sam half embarrassed half proud. The couple broke their kiss and laughed out loud  
\- No need- said Cass  
\- Congratulations you both, give me a hug Dean!- said Sam happily- now you Cass, give me a hug!  
\- Let’s not wait too long ok?- asked Cass- We should marry soon  
\- We can do it tomorrow if you want. Sam was right, I have been ready to be your husband a long time Cass.- Dean kissed him again. The doorbell interrupted them.  
\- It must be Gabe and Anna- announced Dean. Indeed his siblings arrived and hugged Cass with relief.  
\- Why don’t we sit down in the living room and we get some coffee- said Dean. Once the three of them were comfortable and Dean served the coffee, he asked Cass if he wanted to talk to them alone.  
\- No, Dean, you and Sam should be here too- he said- you need to hear what I have to say.  
\- Ok- Dean signalled Sam to sit down too. Castiel could feel all their eyes on him.  
\- Well, first I would like to thank you all for your role in my rescue. I am very grateful for counting you as my family. All of you.- Cass made a pause- When I got into the taxi and I realized I was feeling funny I tried to call for help, jump out of the car but I was too drugged and I guess I lost consciousness. When I regain conciousness, I was on the trunk of a car. I heard two guys talking about me with somebody else on the phone. The guy might have instructed them not to kill me until he arrived because they guys agreed not to cut any parts until he was there. I was terrified. I had hands and feet tied and it didn´t matter how much I struggled, I couldn´t free myself. When the car stopped and the guys pulled me out of the car and into a warehouse I knew I was running out of time. They tied me to a chair and we waited. Then Michael arrived.  
\- God!- Anna whispered covering her mouth with her hands.  
\- But what I saw there was not Michael, not the Michael I knew or the one we all remember, not the Michael we grew up with. He was angry, lethal… there was no remorse, no love, he was full of hate. He hit me so hard that the chair fell to the side and I hit my head to the concrete, everything was a blur for a while... I begged him to let me go he said terrible things to me and then, he explained that he was going to kill me, then his friends will chop my body into pieces and feed the rats with it. Nobody would ever know what happened to me. He said that Dean would think I abandoned him-Cass dropped a look at Dean who had a worry frown on- I was terrified because he really meant all he was saying. Then he pulled out a gun- Castiel´s voice trembled a bit and Dean placed a hand over his tight in reassurance. Dean and Cass looked at each other again and Castiel continued but this time he was holding Dean´s hand tightly- He pointed the gun at me, I begged for my life repeatedly. Then I heard a gunshot- Castiel closed his eyes and squeezed Dean´s hand- I thought he shot me. I thought I was dead. Then Michael´s body collapsed in front of my and the police was coming through doors and windows. You know the rest- Castiel opened his eyes. Everyone was looking at him  
\- Are you ok?- asked Dean- anything you need?  
\- I am not ok, but I will be- said Cass- I called mother this morning- That statement rushed a wave of discomfort around the room- I told her the same I just told you and I asked her if she knew about what Michael had done six months ago, hiring those guys to kill Gabriel, I asked if she knew about Michael planning my death.  
\- What did she say?- asked Gabriel hesitantly  
\- She said she didn´t, but she also said that even if she had known, she wouldn´t have stopped him- Castiel´s words hit his siblings with disbelief- she said this was all our fault.  
\- Fuck- said Dean  
\- Yeah, I asked her to forget we were family once. I asked her to never contact me again. And I warned her that if she ever came close to me or Dean or if she threaten us in any way in the future, I would destroy her. Then I called Luke, He sounded more broken. He said he didn’t condone Michael´s actions but he blamed me for pushing him too far. So I told Luke to go fuck himself and never to contact me again. So I was kidnapped by my brother and he got himself killed. My mother supported his actions and my other brother blamed me for everything. I lost my temper and I threatened them and … I said some horrible things over the phone but I think they will leave Dean and I alone. I wanted you to know that as far as I am concerned… the only family I have is the one sitting in this living room right now.  
\- You know I feel the same Cass- said Gabriel  
\- We will have your back Cass- said Anna  
\- Do you have somewhere to be this time tomorrow?- asked Castiel. Anna and Gabe shacked their heads and Dean looked at him in shock- Dean, go get that velvet box- Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel´s hand, then stood up and run to the bedroom coming back after a few seconds holding something.  
\- Let´s do this the right way-He dropped on one knee in from of Cass and opened the velvet box. Anna let a ohh escape her and Gabriel laughed- Cass, the minute I laid eyes on you I knew you were the love of my life. I know we didn´t have a traditional courting, we went out together on one date, and after three days I had already confessed that I loved you and convinced you to move in with me. Every minute we spent together has been all I have ever hoped for and more. I was so sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you that after a month together I got this ring. I should have never let anybody frighten me enough to wait. I was afraid your family would act against us, I was afraid I was getting you in danger. I love you, I am proud of loving you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me Castiel?  
\- I love you Dean, yes! yes I will marry you. I cannot wait Dean, let´s get married tomorrow- Castiel pulled Dean up into a kiss, Dean slipped the ring into Cass´s finger.  
\-   
Their brothers exploded in applause and congratulations. There were hugs and they immediately started the plans. Dean and Cass sat down in the balcony and let the siblings do the planning. Dean enveloped Cass into his arms and kissed him softly, little pepper kisses along his neck and cheek. Soft I love yous whispered just between them. Cass looked at the ring in his finger and smiled. Sam had already decided that Dean will have a little bachelor party with Bobby and him while Cass will have another one with Anna and Gabe tonight. They would no t be allowed to spend the night together and they would not see each other until the wedding tomorrow. Gabe would host the little venue in his bakery; Sam found someone to office the wedding in a little park downtown close to the bakery. They we assembling a guest list within minutes.

-Guys you need a tuxedo- said Anna  
-We don’t have to go all fancy- said Cass frowning  
\- Hey, it is our wedding day and I bet you would look amazing on a tuxedo-said Dean making Cass blush.  
\- Ok, tuxedo it is then- he agreed. He would do anything to please Dean.  
\- Ok, kissed your fiancé goodbye- Sam said to Dean- he have lots to do and then bachelor party.  
-Already?- complained Dean- I don´t even get to spend the afternoon with my fiancé?  
\- Yeah that sucks- complained Cass jumping into Dean´s arms and kissing him  
\- I love you babe- said Dean kissing him deeply  
-Wow wow- said Gabe in a melodramatic tone- save something for the wedding night!- that made everyone laugh.

Sam dragged Dean out of his apartment and into the car, drove to downtown to a shop to try on rental tuxedos. Then to the florist to pick up some flowers for the grooms and for the best men and a flower bouquet for the bridesmaid. Then he drove to Bobby´s so Dean could give him the news in person. When Bobby opened the door he hugged Dean dearly.

\- Glad to see you looking better- said Bobby- Sam has been keeping me updated on everything. Congratulations boy!  
\- Are they here?- Elle´s voice asked coming from the kitchen.  
\- Yes, Sam and Dean are here!- said Bobby happily- let´s open some beers to celebrate.  
\- Thanks for being there for me Bobby, yesterday was the worst day of my life- said Dean.  
\- Anything you need son- said Bobby in reply and that made Dean tear up a bit. He always got a little emotional when Bobby called him son.  
\- Oh come on! you saps!- said Sam- lets get beer and start this party!

Ellen welcomed them; she was cooking something that smelled heavenly. There were 5 plates set on the table and Dean realized that probably Jo was home on holidays. He was so out of himself yesterday he didn´t even realized. 

-Is Jo home?- asked Dean  
-Yes, she arrived yesterday. She is upstairs, why don’t you go tell her that dinner will be ready in 10- asked Ellen  
\- Sure thing- Dean climbed those stairs as always and headed to Jo´s room. He knocked softly and opened the door when she answered.  
-Hello Girl- Dean said slowly  
-Dean!- she rushed to his arms and hugged him tight  
-I am happy to see you too- Jo hold him by his arms and looked at him up and down.  
-You look good, I can´t believe that since we last saw each other you had met a guy, moved together, almost got killed, he got kidnapped and you proposed- she said- don´t you feel like you might be rushing things a little…I mean you met this Castiel guy for less than a year…- she said carefully  
-That doesn´t matter, I knew I was going to marry him after a month together- Jo looked at him in awe.  
-Who are you and what have you done to Dean Winchester?- asked Jo smiling- Honestly I love to see you happy Dean, you guys might be rushing this but if you feel this is what you need, well I will support your decision. Castiel is a lucky guy  
-I am the lucky one, you will see. Tomorrow when you meet him you will see.- said Dean- It would be better to go downstairs before your moms goes ballistic.

It was a great dinner, followed by beers and laughter. Bobby and Ellen, Joe and Sam were very important to him. Jess was coming first thing in the morning too. His loved ones were there and his family was expanding he was gaining another brother and a sister. He texted Cass.

“I don´t know how exciting your evening is but I miss you babe. I regret we won´t get to have hot and steamy engaged sex”  
Dean hit send. Only 10 seconds later he got a text back  
“I am in Gabe´s apartment binge watching movies, playing trivia and drinking beer. Having fun but I would very much be with you Dean”  
Dean smiled and wrote back “Can you excuse yourself for 5 minutes? I am alone in the bathroom and my hand in inside my pants Cass …”  
Dean excused himself to the bathroom. He was locking the door when he got and answer from Cass “naughty Dean”  
“Very naughty, thinking about you” He was hard, so he send along a picture of himself palming his erection thought his pants and hit send.  
The phone rang, the screen said that Cass was calling.  
-Hey babe- said Dean  
-What are you doing Dean?- asked Cass with a mischief tone- tell me exactly what are you doing.  
\- I am in bobby´s bathroom, pulling my pants down and setting myself free. I am so hard now Cass, hearing your voice made me even harder- said Dean hearing Cass hiss in despair at the other side of the phone.- free your cock Cass, free your cock and give it a squeeze for me.  
-Dean- Castiel moaned on the line. Dean got his cock in his hand and started a slow handjob. He could tell that Cass was also doing the same by the way his breath was startled- Dean I am touching myself and if I close my eyes I can picture you here with me touching me.  
-Babe, you are so hot. If I was there I would have your cock in my mouth Cass. I would be on my knees, your hands on my hair and you fucking my mouth- Dean hissed in anticipation and Cass moaned quietly his name- I would slowly slid a finger in your tight hole, maybe even my tongue. I have never rimmed you Cass, I bet I could make you come with my mouth and fingers on your ass.- This time Cass moaned loudly.  
-Fuck Dean, I wish you were here babe. I need you so bad, my fingers are not enough…  
-Are you fingering yourself Cass?- Dean rushed his pleasure- fuck yourself on my fingers babe- Dean was now fuking his fist wildly, just imagining Cass in the bathroom, dick in hand and fingers in his ass, rushed breath thinking about Dean… It was too much- Fuck Cass my imagination is running wild, I am so close babe.  
-Dean …Dean ..- were the only sounds coming from the other side of the line. A beep on the phone alerted Dean. He looked at it and saw a text with an attached video. When he opened it, he could see Cass giving himself a wonderful and wild handjob and Dean came in spurs on his own hand within seconds.  
-Ohhhh fuck yes!!!_ was the only thing that came out of his mouth and little louder than expected. He took a picture of his spent cock and the mess in his hand “Look at what your dirty video made me do”  
-Dean! Yezzz this sex on the phone thing was better than I expected- admitted Cass  
\- Well I have a wonderful dirty mind, big hands and some good memories of you coming on my cock- said Dean- but I still wish I was there making you tremble underneath me Cass…

They both laughed at their wanton. They said their love yous and cleaned themselves to go back to their respectful bachelor parties. It was almost 2 a.m. when Dean went to bed, before closing his eyes he texted Cass, he was probably asleep but he needed to say that anyway. “I can´t believe how lucky I am to have found you Cass. I am so looking forward to kiss you as my husband tomorrow. I want you to know that no matter what awaits in our future, I will always have your back. You will never be alone, ever. I love you”

He went to sleep with a smile in his face, that was his last night as a single man. Tomorrow he will be officially Castiel´s, forever. Cass was already asleep, he saw the text in the morning and wrote back “I was yours since that night in the bar, I have never been alone since then. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you Dean”

The next time they saw each other was on the park two blocks away from the bakery. Handsome both of them on their black tuxedos, Dean with a red rose in his lapel, Cass with a white orchid. They walked to the minister together holding hands with their friends and family around them happily. The ceremony was short and beautiful, the minister read a poem about love, they exchanged their bows and the minister pronounced them husband and husband.  
Dean took his husband´s hands for the first time and looked at Cass in the eye. He was smiling widely and they kissed. Their guests loudly applauded and cheered. Somebody snapped pictures of the couple and their best men and bridesmaid. They all gathered at the bakery for the reception. Gabe had it beautifully decorated, there was a just married sign on the back window of Dean´s car, he laughed wildly when he saw it.   
They laughed, danced and enjoyed the company but they only had eyes to themselves.   
-It is time for the toast!- said Sam interrupting the dancing. Everyone gathered around him and the newlyweds- The first time I heard about Cass, was on the phone. Dean called me to tell me he was madly in love with a wonderful guy he had met just three days before. I have never seen Dean falling for anybody like that. I realized immediately that Cass had to be a great guy. Soon thereafter, they were living together and Cass was asking me about Dean´s favorite dessert because he wished to make him happy. Well from Dean´s phone calls and texts I could tell he was happier that he had ever been before. I know guys you had it rough all these months and despite everything that has happened you managed to be there for each other, support each other, fall in love with each other ever more, When I see you together I feel like nothing better could have happened to the two of you. I get to see my brother happy, I gained a brother … well in fact I consider I gained 3. Thank you Cass you are indeed a wonderful person, loving, kind, brilliant. Our family is lucky to have you.   
-I introduced Cass and Dean by accident- started Gabriel next to Sam- or at least I thought it had been an accident. You should have seen it, it was like witnessing two trains crashing into each other, they were meant to be. They saw each other, liked each other, fell in love..they have never cared about what others said about their relationship, they knew what they felt was special. Less than a year later here we are celebrating their marriage. Anna and myself we have gained a family, a very good one. We get to see Castiel loved as he deserved. I only want to wish you one thing, don´t ever change. We love you guys!  
-To Dean and Castiel- they all raised their glasses and cheers for the couple.  
Dean, kissed Cass and held his body closely. They knew it was time to go, they left the party, kissed their families and friends goodbye and jumped into the car. Dean drove to their apartment; he held Cass´s hand and took him straight to their bedroom.  
When he opened his bedroom´s door they were surprised with a bed covered in rose petals and candles everywhere. Castiel and Dead lit the candles; there was a campaign bottle in a cooler and two glasses in the nightstand. There was also a note.  
“This is a little present From Gabriel, Anna and Sam for Cass & Dean Winchester. Anna prepared the romantic decor, Sam chose the campaign and Gabe left you a little spicy something wrapped for you to enjoy. The fridge if full and you will have the house for yourselves for the weekend. Happy honeymoon lovebirds!”

Sam and Dean looked at the wrapped package on the nightstand with curiosity.  
-Your brother chose that, do we need to worry?- asked Dean smiling  
-..Something spicy- repeated Cass from the note- porn?  
-What? No… open it- Dean was dead curious now  
-What do you think?  
-Vibrator…- Said Dean making Cass blush  
\- You have to be kidding … no way- when Cass was unwrapping the present he saw something in the package underneath the wrap and he blushed wildly.  
-What is it? What is it?- asked Dean even more curious   
\- Underwear …- mumbled Cass ashamed  
-What? -Dean took the package and saw the content. His eyes widened in shock. He sat down on the bed and took the soft fabric from the box. There was a beautiful set of panties, satiny blue with a little bow on the back.- Jesus!- Dean looked at Cass that felt very self conscious.- Cass?  
-Well… my brother knows that I … I like to wear panties sometimes. It turns me on quite a lot.- he was bright red.  
-Well babe I am dying to see them on you, maybe even fuck you with them on- Dean´s tone was full of lust and made Cass tremble in his arms.- Will you wear them for me babe?   
-Of course Dean- said Cass. When he came out of the bathroom, we was wearing only the panties, his hard dick was carefully tucked to the side barely contained by the fabric. Dean was breathless as Cass approached the bed. He licked his lips.  
-Oh god Cass, you … you are gorgeous- Dean reached to Cass and pushed him on top of the bed. He was still fully dressed but he crawled into the bed over Cass devouring him with his eyes. The panties were the same tone of blue as Castiel´s eyes. Dean kissed him and nibbled at his neck and earlobe while caressing Cass body- You are fucking gorgeous, perfect for me, so dam hot that I am losing my mind.- Dean palmed Cass´s erection over and over again underneath the satiny of the panties and with a loud moan he came in his pants breathing hard in Castiel´s mouth.- My husband, my perfect husband- Dean pushed the panties down and got Castiel in his hand and mouth. Minutes later Cass was loudly riding his orgasm and shooting his load in Dean´s throat.


	9. Honeymoon and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we get to know more about the Novaks and the newlyweds go through some tough times.   
> Sorry I kind of made Naomi a terrible person.

Capter 9.- Honeymoon and Hell

When Cas woke up, he was in bed, his first sensation was of being enveloped in warm arms. Dean was sleeping by his side with his arms around Cass chest and waist, he could see Dean´s wedding ring in his finger, shinning with the sunrays entering the room. Castiel couldn’t help but smile.  
He turned around in Dean´s arms and kissed his husband´s chest, liking around one nipple and tracing a south route with his tongue.  
-Ummm- a moan left Dean´s throat and he opened his eyes to find Cass sucking his dick. He couldn´t help but to buck a little into it and he felt Cass smile and hum around his hard member. Cass pulled out and crawled up to kiss Dean ferociously.  
-God morning husband- said Cass before kissing him again. Dean smiled widely  
-Husband … I cannot believe it´s true, you are my husband. You are mine to love and take care forever Cass- said Dean intertwining his fingers with Cass´.  
\- I have always been yours my love- answered Cass- but right now I need you to be mine Dean.  
-Ummm. Please please, make love to me Cass- begged Dean.

Dean pulled Castiel flush over his body, they rocked together getting all the friction possible, feeling each other’s warmth. Cass reached over the lube bottle and squeezed a bunch on his hand, he lubbed his cock and his fingers. He started opening Dean up but soon decided it was enough and pulled one of Dean´s leg´s over his shoulders entering him in one stride. Dean moaned to the intrusion, the stretch and the heat was amazing.  
-You feel wonderful babe- said Dean- I love you Cass  
Castiel couldn´t even find the breath to talk he was completely blissed, he was inside Dean and that was amazing. He was now his husband and it still felt like he was going to wake up and loose him, but right now, he could only feel how aroused Dean was, his moaning and praise made Cass happy, he knew all this pleasure was because of him and what he was doing. Dean loved him and despite Cass had topped with other lovers, it was different to make love to someone that meant so much to him as Dean.   
Every thrust, every moan was getting Cass and Dean over the edge. They were loud but they had the apartment for themselves and it was their honeymoon so why worrying about it at all. Castiel fucked Dean until both were covered in cum and sweat. Dean had peaked screaming his name and that had driven Cass completely crazy thrusting into him wildly while filling his husband good.

 

They put on some pajama pants and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. Dean wanted the newspaper so he opened the door to collect his delivered newspaper into his apartment door. When he opened the door, Castiel´s mother was there, standing, she looked like she had been there for a while. Dean´s eyes were opened in awe, he said nothing. She was deadly serious and glanced up and down at Dean´s half-naked body in disagreement.

-I am here to talk to my son- said Naomi  
-I think he told you to leave us alone- Dean said  
-Who do you think you are?- asked her stepping towards the door and Dean gave a step forward facing her  
-Don´t you dare, this is also my house, you are not welcomed in, ever again- said Dean- I am not going to have you over my home again to insult me and my husband.  
-Husband?- asked Naomi in disbelief. Dean realized he might have talked too much.  
-Dean babe, the pancakes are getting cold- Said Cass behind him peaking at the front door, Dean didn´t see how much Cass paled when he saw his mother but he felt how rigid he went.  
-Castiel- said Naomi- we need to talk, but first I need you to tell me that you didn´t violate the sanctity of the marriage.   
-We got married yesterday mother- Castiel flashed his ring at her- and I am dam proud of my husband. He saved my life, when my own family didn´t care- there was a tense pause  
-It is better that you leave us alone m´am- said Dean again  
-Yes, I think I was pretty clear the other day, you are not welcomed in my life anymore Naomi- said Cass- we should go back inside back to our honeymoon Dean?  
-Is that what you were doing right? You were being carnal with him? – those words sounded ridiculous to Dean but from Naomi´s mouth they sounded like knives being thrown at Cass-Do you think that this you are doing is a marriage?- she smiled with bad intention- you are wrong. Two man cannot get married; god does not approve paper you signed.  
-Well the minister at the ceremony ordained by the town council was pretty sure it was legal by law, if god himself doesn´t like it, I guess it will be between him and us. So independently of what god might think, it is none of your fucking business.- said Cass- what are you doing here Naomi?  
-The police came to the house. They are registering everything; they are also investigating our family finances, everyone in town and in the church are talking about it. You need to stop this nonsense- demanded Naomi.  
-Well, that is not how it works- said Cass- I didn´t invited you all here you get all opinionated about my sex preferences. But you came and you insulted me, my brother and my boyfriend. I sure hell didn´t ask Michael to hire two homophobic rats to come over here and try killing Gabe and almost Dean, destroying the bakery. However, he did and you didn´t stop him. I didn´t ask to be kidnapped and I am also fucking sure I didn´t point a gun to my head mother!- shouted Cass losing his cool. Naomi gave a step backwards- and I just cannot wrap my head around you not knowing about this …  
-Cass- said Dean, placing a hand over his shoulder.  
-I got married yesterday, my family was there. My brother Gabe, my sister Anna – he could see her mother widen her eyes in awe- my brother in law and his fiancé, Dean´s family was all there. I had everyone I needed. I didn´t ask you to come over here so you could tell me how my marriage is not good enough for you. I don´t fucking care Naomi. You mean nothing to me anymore. You should go now, never come back and I mean it.  
-I need you to drop the charges against us- demanded Naomi  
-I cannot stop this, Michael tried to kill Gabe, Dean and me, and the police is investigating all of it. And I want them to, if they find out that either you or Luke knew about his plans, I will personally use all my money up to the last dime to make sure you end up in prison.- Castiel had a harsh tone with Naomi  
-You don´t care about us?... our shame?- asked her- you are so infatuated with this man, you let him sodomize you … you are going to hell.  
-Well no that I don´t like it when Dean sodomizes me, but I just sodomized him this morning and I am dam hungry now, so before any of us going to hell, you need to leave and I need my breakfast!- Said Cass turning around and getting inside.  
-Don´t come back Naomi. You are not Castiel´s family anymore, you don´t deserve him. So now, if you excuse me- Dean peaked up the newspaper and had a look at the front page, a picture of Michael dressed in a suit were there announcing the scandal. Dean turned it for Naomi to look at it, she covered her mouth with her hand and faked a little cry- I will get my newspaper, go inside, have breakfast with my lovely husband and forget about you.

Dean closed the door at her face and headed to the kitchen. Cass was there frying some bacon with the pancakes. He smiled at Dean, he showed Cass the front page of the newspaper, Cass rolled his eyes and sighted.  
-Sorry you had to see her- said Dean  
-No worries babe, I thought it will bother me more, it turn out I am very happy the way I am, I am very proud to be your husband and I love you, Dean Winchester more than anything. It´s all good- he kissed his husband.  
-I love you Castiel Winchester- said Dean savoring his husband´s name with his own surname. He loved it.

 

As the months passed by, Dean and Cass lived happily together. They enjoyed their time with their extended family, they invited them over on Sundays so they all could have dinner together and they felt blissed so quickly it became a routine.

They were all siting around the table in the Livingroom, this weekend even Sam and Jessica were with them. Cass and Dean had prepared a lovely dinner and the atmosphere was relaxed and comfortable. Multiple conversations were flying in all directions and Ellen threw a comment about Sam and Jess having kids in the future because it would be the only grand kids from that branch of the family. The table went silent when Castiel flinched at the comment and threw a frowned look at Dean. 

-Sorry I didn´t mean anything … dammit sometimes I don´t filter- whispered Ellen. Bobby held her hand- I didn’t want to offend you guys.  
-Cass- said Dean standing up from his chair and approaching his husband kneeling by him-It is ok babe- he held Castiel´s hand.  
-Yeah, it is just I know how much you want a family Dean and … we just ...-He hugged Dean and buried his face in his shoulder. He was upset that he was having a meltdown in front of their family.  
-What is going on?- asked Sam with caution  
-We started the adoption procedure and got rejected in several agencies for being gay- confessed Dean- another agency accepted us but they were very blunt about the chances of being assigned a kid with all the straight couples ahead of us. They are not really going to let us adopt and on top of that, it costs a little fortune so I don´t think we can just keep doing this for a long time….-Dean said sadly  
\- I didn´t know you had decided on adopting- said Ellen regretful- I am sorry that is not working out  
-Don’t worry Ellen- said Cass- we didn´t tell anyone because we knew our chances were slim. I just didn´t thought it was going to affect me that much. I guess I didn´t realize how much I wanted to create a family with Dean until I realized it was not going to happen.  
-Babe …- said Dean hugging him again- I love you.

The doorbell rang and Dean glanced at Sam who got the hint and raced to open the door while Dean kissed and caressed Cass in his arms. Everything was going to be ok, he would make sure of it. He wanted Castiel to be happy.

\- I am so sorry Dean- said Sam. Dean looked up at him confused. Sam was standing there with a document in his hand. Jessica stood up and requested to see the document. There were four policeman behind them.  
\- What is going on?- asked Dean  
\- They have an arrest order for Cass and they also have a legal search order for this house- said Sam  
\- What?- asked Cass lifting his head from Dean´s shoulder- An order to arrest me? Why?  
\- I don´t know just yet- said Jess  
\- But I haven´t done anything wrong- said Castiel  
\- He is not going anywhere – said Dean standing up abruptly.  
\- Don´t make this difficult sir- asked the police  
\- Dean- Sam had a hand on his shoulder- they have an arrest order and a search warrant. You have to stay here with Jess, she will overlook the search warrant, I will go with Cass  
\- But Sam …- said Cass- why are they arresting me? Why?  
\- I will figure it out, I recommend you say nothing, absolutely nothing, just ask for your lawyer I will be right there as soon as they let me.- Sam squeezed Dean´s shoulder- say your goodbyes we need to go.  
\- I haven't done anything wrong Dean, you need to know that- said Castiel- I love you  
\- I know Cass, I love you and I will get you out. Don´t worry ok, just do as Sam says- begged Dean as he saw the police officer cuff Castiel in front of his family and dragged him out of their home. Sam followed close. Then more police officers with globes and little respect for property entered the house and started to go through everything, trashing the place under the serious inspection of Jessica.

The police left his apartment after three hours of search. The place looked like a hurricane had just gone through. Jessica had told him that whatever they were looking for they didn´t seem to find it, but that the process was far from over, the warrant order will also let them research their finances.   
His family has stayed outside the door, when the police left they rushed inside and without even saying anything they started to put the place together, when Dean asked them what were they doing, Bobby simply stated that they didn´t want Cass to see how they trashed the place once he came back tonight.   
Jessica´s phone rang, it was Sam, they had some kind of legal talk and she picked up her coat and purse.  
-I am heading to the police station- said Jess- Dean, the charges against Cass are very serious.  
-What are they charging him with? He did nothing- Dean said annoyed about all that nonsense  
-Listen, they are accusing him of a bunch of financial scams and frauds, apparently when investigating the Novaks they discovered some really shady deals. Castiel has been denied bail.  
-What? That means he is going to spend the night in prison?- said Dean realizing he was not going to have Castiel back home.  
-I am afraid so, tonight he will be in the police headquarters but there will be an audience tomorrow morning with the judge and if the judge agrees on no bail; he would be transferred to Mount Fild Penitentary.  
-OMG- Dean panicked  
-Hey hey- Jessica tried to ground him- listen to me Dean. That was Sam on the phone, he wanted me to ask you to gather a change of clothes for Cass, Sam and I are going to go over everything in those finances to try to compile evidence of his innocence. We will do our best to avoid him going to Mount Fild. Grab those clothes Dean, I need to go.- When Dean disappeared in the bedroom Jess told Gabe- he should not be here alone tonight. You should stay, make sure he is ok.  
-I will make sure he is ok- agreed Gabe  
-There is something else- Said Jess- Sam said he saw your name in some of the financial reports, you might be going down too. If the police shows up here to arrest you, the same deal applies to you, said nothing Gabe! You have a big mouth but anything you say might be detrimental for you and your brother. Just ask for your lawyer, we will be there.  
-Here are the clothes. Clean underwear, a change of clothes and his trench coat in case he is cold. Those places are cold – whispered Dean completely broken  
-He will be fine Dean. You will see him tomorrow before the hearing, I will make sure of it- said Jess taking the bag of clothes and leaving on a rush.  
-Guys I appreciate you helping with the cleaning but I think it is time you go home- said Dean. Bobby and Ellen took Anna home but Gabe was fussing around Castiel´s office, putting some order on the books and cleaning up the mess- Hey you!- said Dean- time to go home  
-I am staying here tonight Dean- Dean frowned- there is no human way that I am leaving you alone in this situation.  
-I will be fine- said Dean  
-Bullshit- said Gabe- I know how much you love my brother, I can see in your eyes how wrecked you are right now, you want to be alone to be angry and cry?- said Gabe- you can do it right here, I am not leaving.  
-Your family is killing me Gabe- said Dean falling into his knees and he stated to cry, Gabe rushed to him- their disapproval was annoying, Michael tried to kill us and then he almost took Cass from me- Now Dean could barely talk- He had a gun to his head, I came too close to lose him and I got him back. It was a freaking miracle. We thought it was over, we got married and on day one of our honeymoon, your mother shows at our door.  
-My mom came here?- asked Gabe- Cass never told me.  
-Yeah, it was a harsh conversation but Cass was pretty cool with the outcome. It really felt like this was all over. Now this?- Dean covered his face with his hands ashamed of being so weak in from of Gabe.  
-Michael and Mother managed the family money. Well it was my father´s money to be honest. When he died, I realized I never wanted any of it, you know I left when I could. They will get nothing investigating me. I don´t own a buck that is not invested on that bakery.  
-Castiel doesn´t either. He used some of your father´s money from the fund to pay for his studies, so he has no university lawns but apart from the sporadic consulting jobs, my salary is supporting both of us. I have nothing-shady going on- said Dean- I promise.  
-I know Dean, I trust you. But now I just wonder what kind of shady business Michael was on, do you think he used Castiel or my name to laundry some money or something?- asked Gabe  
-Then how do we probe without doubt that you guys have nothing to do with that- asked Dean  
-Does your building have security on the corridors?- asked Gabe  
-Yeah, all the public areas are under surveillance, what do you have in mind?  
-I am calling Sam- Gabe reached for the phone in his pocket and dialled his phone.  
-Gabe is everything all right?- asked Sam worried  
-Yeah, I was here with Dean and I got an idea. Dean said my mother came to bother them on their honeymoon. Dean´s building have surveillance and I thought …  
-I will request the video and see if there is any hint there. Good idea Gabe. How is Dean?- asked Sam  
-You are on the speaker phone Sam … I am keeping him company.  
\- What time is the hearing?- asked Dean  
-Eight sharp. I will text you the details. Gabe try to get Dean to rest a little. Cass is ok Dean, a little shaken up but he is on a single cell in the town jail, it is safe there. I will see you both tomorrow – the line went silent.   
-I am sure they will get something to convince the judge that Cass is innocent.- said Gabe- he will not go to jail, I am sure!- Gabe was a little shaken, he was afraid his words were not true.

 

 

The morning was rough on all of them. Dean and Gabe had no sleep at all and by the look on Jess and Sam´s face it had been the same for them. Cass looked terrified. Sam had arranged a meeting in the courthouse for Dean and Cass, only 5 minutes then they would have to head to curt.  
-Dean- said Castiel when entering the room- Sam said he had a surprise for me- Cass rushed to hug his husband as soon a the police officer released him from the cuffs.  
-Oh Cass, are you ok?- Dean demanded to know  
-I am all right Dean, don´t worry- Cas hugged him again tightly- I had a long night but I am ok. They interrogated me about some crazy things, they think I did committed some fraud and embellished money, they were asking me about drugs and pornography.   
-OMG- Dean- I am so sorry you had to go through all this- Dean kissed him- I missed you so much babe  
-I missed you too Dean. I was worried about you. I wanted you to know I have nothing to do with all this, I never accessed the family money at all, but my name was all over transactions and I had no idea. No idea I swear!  
-Hey hey, I know- Dean hugged him even tighter- I know I know  
-Whatever happens today, even if they send me to prison. It means a lot to me if you can believe me Dean.- Said Cass  
-Don´t say that. I am sure we can convince the judge that you did nothing wrong and that she should send you home with me. Have a little faith ok. I will be there all the time Cass, right behind you, love- Dean kissed him passionately and Castiel melted on the kiss  
\- I love you so much Dean, I don´t understand why my family can continue hurting us again and again- Castiel felt a pinch of panic  
-Fuck them- Dean got Castiel´s attention again- fuck everything else. I love you, I know you Cass, you are loyal and truthful, trustworthy and caring. I love you and every single one of those personality traits. The only members of your biological family I care about are Gabe and Anna. The other might very well not exist.  
\- Hold me please- asked Cass- hold me until we have to face the judge. I love you Dean

Dean hold Castiel for a couple of minutes more until a policeman told them the time was up and a couple of policeman entered the room and cuffed Cass again. Sam entered the room and hugged Dean, he told him everything was going to be ok and walked with him to the courtroom.  
Dean and Gabe and Anna were seated behind Castiel, Jess and Sam flanked him. On the other side a woman on a suit was representing the accusation. There was nobody else in the room but the judge. A very serious woman that was addressing the room.  
Dean´s mind was in a haze, he kept his focus on Cass and every micro expression his husband made. He was deadly worried. What would happen if the judge didn´t agree on letting Cass go? If they had to go to trial and he was denied bail, he will be sent to Mount Fail Penitentiary and there … what would happen to a delicate guy like Cass on a place like that, he heard many tales of gay man and what happened to them when they were in prison, tales of brutal assaults and gang rapes. He was tearing up and the session had barely started.

-Mister Castiel Wichester, previously Castiel Novak after hearing all the accusations made against you, how do you declare yourself?- asked the judge  
-Innocent your honor- said Cass. The judge addressed the defense lawyers. In this case, Jessica, she stood up and asked Castiel to take the stand- Mister Winchester-started Jessica- have you ever disposed of any family money from your part of the inheritance?  
\- When I left home, I used some of the money to pay for tuition fees. I was my father´s wish we all had a trust fund with some money to study- said Castiel  
-Did your family gave you the money, maybe transferred it to your account? Maybe gave you a check?- asked Jessica  
\- No, I addressed all the payments from the University financial office to my mother. She took care of it, the family accountant made sure it was everything taken care off. He was a friend of my brother Michael  
\- So you had never had access to the finical information of the Novak’s- asked Jess again  
-No. When I started my PhD, I again spoke to my mother and I sent her the bill. She was not happy I dedicated my life to anything else but God but I reminded her that father left us some money to study and that this was what I wished to do. So she paid for it.  
\- Was your mother happy with your life choices?- asked Jess  
-No  
-Can you be more specific?- asked Jess and Cass looked at her curiously  
-She didn´t appreciate I chose science over religion and she despised the fact I was gay.  
-Did she ever told you that there was more that a million dollars of inheritance that belonged to you in the family business?-asked Jessica  
-What?- Castiel was genuinely shocked. A million dollars?- asked Cass  
-One million and half at the date of your father´s death-Jessica stated- You were 10 at that time. Right?  
-Yes, I was 10 when my father died.- Castiel corroborated.  
-Your honor, the Novaks had 5 kids, only one of them had been completely into the family business, another one is a religious but the other three, well they had been more rebellious. Gabriel Novak run away from home when he was legally able to, last thanksgiving he was assaulted in his bakery by two man, that lately were proven to had been hired by his brother Michel to kill him. They left him to die in his bakery with a broken gas pipe, fortunately, Dean Winchester was there to help him and they barely make it before the whole building exploded. Anna Novak is the youngest, she had always very enthusiastically defended Castiel´s sexual orientation and reprimanded his brother´s and mother for pushing him to go to “Sexual therapy”- Jessica made quotations gesture with her hands- as consequence of her revelry she was interned on an isolation convent until she turned 21 a little more than six months ago. When she left without saying a word to his mother or other siblings and reunited with Gabriel and Castiel. Mister Castiel Winchester was accused by his brothers Michael and Luke as well as by his own mother to be a shame for the family, when he moved to live with Dean Winchester, they renewed the efforts to take him to therapy to cure his homosexuality. What happened that day, your family appeared at the apartment you and Dean were sharing?  
-They were very aggressive, they said some homophobic things, they tried to convince me that I could be cured from my homosexuality and they were very adamant about how ashamed they were of me. I asked them to leave and never come back.  
-Did they? Leave you alone?-asked Jess  
-No, later Michael hired those guys to kill Gabriel. Around my birthdays 6 months later he hired the same two man to kidnap me and Michael himself tried to kill me. The police had to stopped him, he died.  
-Your brother died when trying to kill you and, despite everything she said you called your mother in the morning. Despite everything- she said again- you decided to call your mother, Can you tell us why?  
\- I wanted her to know all that happened but most of it, I guess … I needed to know she had nothing to do with Michael´s plan.- admitted Castiel a little ashamed.  
-What did she say?  
-She said she didn´t know but if she knew she wouldn´t have stopped him. I did not believe her and I told her that I didn´t want to know from her again.  
-Did she ever approached you again?  
-She showed up in our house the day after we got married  
-Your honor, we have a recording of the incident. I would like to play it.  
-Proceed-say the judge.

Jessica played the video, it was Dean and Naomi at first, then Castiel. It showed the argument; the judge had a frown in her face. Castiel didn´t know what to make of it. The interesting part was what happened after Dean closed the door at her face. Naomi picked up her phone and dialled somebody´s number.

-John? We have a problem. The police is looking into our finances now, yeah Castiel just confirmed the Novaks are under investigation right now- She looked worried. The audio didn´t allow the other side of the conversation to be heard- I know but there is also another problem. Castiel got married yesterday. I know I know I did my best to avoid in-laws you know that. Well we will have to do something about it. I cannot have half of the fortune go to this Winchester guy, I am afreaid that is not an option anymore. Well it would seem pretty dam suspicious if something happened to them after what Michael did. The money has to disappear John. You know how to make it. Well if Michael hadn´t been such a looser everything would be fine by now. Make the money go and buy a couple of untrazable tickets to some Caribbean island without extradition treaty. I will call you later- Naomi cut the call and whispered to an empty room “why the hell did I had kids… what was I thinking”

Everyone in the room fell silent when Jessica stopped the recording. She turned to Castiel that had a panicked expression.  
-Mister Winchester, do you have any idea who is your mother talking to?-asked Jess  
-Well I have no way to know, but the family accountant´s name is John Campbell, he had been working for the family since my father inherited all the money and the company from his uncle when he was young. He is a family friend.  
-Is that the same person that handled your education payments?-asked the judge  
-Yes. Your honor- said Jessica- we trazed the number of the other caller to John Campbell´s cell phone.-The Jessica turned to Cass -Were you aware that your mother was engaged into shady money transactions?  
-No  
-Mister Winchester you can go back to your seat. We have a final witness, the defense calls Luke Novak to the stand- Castiel jumped on his seat. He turned around and saw Luke entering the room and heading to the stand.  
-Mister Novak, were you aware that your mother was involved into shady business?- asked Jess  
-I always suspected it- said Luke- When father died she managed all the business and we did exceptionally well. Our business was doing better than ever and it just didn’t feel right.  
-Did you ever confronted her about it?- asked Jess  
-I asked about the business here and there but she dodged my questions every time.  
-Did she ever told you about the 1.5 million your father left you?  
-No she did not  
-Did you knew about Michael intentions to kill Gabriel, Dean or Castiel?- Then Luke looked at Cass for the first time.  
-No. He did call me the day of Castiel´s kidnapping to make an appointment for confession on the next morning. Now looking back, I suspect he wanted to come clean about what he did and ask for god forgiveness. That morning Castiel called me and told me everything that happened and that Michel was dead; I said some harsh things that I regret on the phone- Luke spoke directly to Cass  
-Like what?- asked Jess  
\- He wanted to know if I knew what Michael was planning. I told him that I didn´t and that I din´t condone his behavior but then I also blamed Castiel for pushing him to do it. I was mostly upset that all that was happening under my nose and that I failed to see it.  
-How did you think Castiel pushed him?- asked Jess with a curious tone  
\- Well Michael was deeply ashamed that Castiel was openly homosexual. He had a rage inside, he was furious and he directed his rage towards him. We kept insisting for Castiel to go to therapy, he refused and went away, he moved in with a man. That I thought triggered Michael over the edge.  
\- You regret saying some of those things now?- asked Jess again  
-I know now that mother, she has been behind it all, she was feeding Michael´s rage towards Castiel, she was into some shady business, she had been lying to us and she dragged my brother Michael into it until she destroyed him.-Luke looked at Cass again- I am a man of god, my religion does not agree with homosexual behaviour, but other than that, my brother Castiel has never ever showed any disposition to evil. He is a good man, honest, I know for certain he would have never been involved into any shady business at all- Luke concluded. Cass was in awe- I am sorry Cass-He concluded before leaving the room.  
-Your honor- interrupted the other lawyer- we allowed this session because we realized some serious wrongdoing was taking place and we needed you to understand. Castiel Novak´s name was on many of the darkest and shadiest business deals of the Novaks, We suspected he could flew the country due to all the amount of black money at his disposition. However, due to the new facts that came to light during the night, we think his mother used his name because he was the most honest and trusting of his kids and she felt he will never figure it out. Naomi Novak and her accountant John Campbell has been located at the Newark airport with a one way ticket to Maldives. They are being questioned right now.

-This is one of the most unusual cases I have ever seen. Mister Castiel Winchester, it seems you have been through a lot, I honestly apologize for making you spend the night in jail but I am releasing you right now so you can go back home with your husband. I will be in charge of the case until we see it through and therefore I expect complete collaboration if we need more information. You are free to go.

Castiel remained seated and confused. Dean came to him and keeled at his side. He saw that Cass was into some kind of shock.  
-Hey love- Dean said carefully holding Cass´s hand into his. Castiel finally looked up into his green eyes  
-Dean, Can we go home?- asked in shock- I am not going to prison?  
-No, no no, we are going home, together- Dean hugged his husband and slowly he stood up and brazed Castiel to carry him outside the room- We are going home.  
-Yes please, take me home- asked Cass. He made Dean stop for second when he saw Luke standing there. They looked at each other and Castiel put a hand over Luke´s heart for a second, then he asked Dean- Can we go now?- Dean could see his husband was crying.  
-Dean- said Sam- there is a lot of press outside. I have Bobby waiting on a car but we will have to pass through a bunch of reporters. Cass do not answer anything ok?- Sam reassured him.

They all got out and through a jungle of reporters shouting uncomfortable questions and taking pictures to them. Dean had Cass between his arms, his face into the crook of his neck and he was whispering, “We are going home, this soon will be over” They got into the car and left. When they got home, there was no reporters and that was a relief. They got Dean and Cass home at last, they prepared some coffee and sat at the table, there was an uncomfortable silence.  
-Thank you for having my back- said Castiel getting out from Dean´s embrace  
-That is what family is for son- said Bobby. Dean smiled at him when he heard Bobby calling Castiel son.  
-Yeah, my experience with the term family hasn´t been all inspirational- said Cass  
-Hey- said Gabe- some of us are not half bad- that made Cass smile a little  
-Yeah, even Luke behaved like if he gave a fuck about us today- said Anna  
-Cass you should know that when we showed Luke the recording, he volunteered to talk to the judge on your behalf- said Sam  
-He did volunteer?- asked Cass- I thought you had given him a citation or something.  
-No, we had no reason to force him to do so. He came on his own will, we just took the chance. I was willing to do anything to prevent you going to the penitentiary- said Sam  
\- Thank you Sam- Castiel hugged Sam- thanks brother!-then he hugged Jess   
-You are welcome Cass, I am so happy it all worked out and Dean has you back safe and sound- Said Jess giving his a kiss on the forehead- he was terrified. But you have us, and we are badass lawyers!  
-I am lucky you are my family- said Cass  
-That reminds me of something!-Said Anna, she looked for something into her bag and took out a document. He gave it to Cass- Here is my belated wedding gift for you both- her smile coudn´t be brighter.  
\- What is this Anna?- Cass opened the piece of paper and read the contents. He gasped in surprise.-Dean!- he tend his hand to Dean that hold it.  
-What is it babe?- Dean approached curious.  
-Anna! How did you do this?- asked Castiel without letting Dean read  
-When I was with the nuns we collaborated with many associations; we provide shelter to women and children in need in many ways. I talked to some of my colleagues and they directed me to the right place. There is a non-confessional church; they have several kids under their care in the orphanage, looking for adoptive parents. I got you an appointment. They will only charge you for the paperwork and they ensured me that being gay is not an issue. The social worker that handles the situation is a old friend of mine, he knows about Cass and she made an appointment to meet with you and for you to meet the baby next Monday.   
-OMG!- said Dean-They have a baby for us?  
-Dean!- Cass reached for him and steadied him because he was trembling.- Hey, Dean, it is going to be all right!   
-We are going to be parents! Cass..- he kissed him- we are going to have a baby- he kissed him again.  
-We are going to have our own family Dean. Thank you Anna, I don´t know how are we going to ever be able to pay you back for this- Said Castiel.  
-Just go to the appointment and make sure that baby knows I am the coolest aunt!  
-Hey!- said Jess- and everyone burst in laughter.

Some hours later, the family was gone and Dean finished cleaning the kitchen when he realized that Cass was nowhere to be seen. He walk towards the bedroom and found him standing in the guest room/office. He was there in silence, looking at the walls.

-Hey Cass, what are you doing here babe?- asked Dean sitting by his side.  
-We would need to get rid of the guest room and turn it into the baby´s room…  
-Or we can move to a bigger place- said Dean happily- where you could get the office you need, we could get a guest room for Sam and Jess and the baby gets a room too  
-Wow a 4 bedroom house? That sounds expensive- Said Cass  
-Well My mortgage is almost paid here. I could sell it or we could rent it and get some money to pay for the new mortgage- Dean started rambling  
-I don´t have a buck Dean- said Cass sadly  
-Cass, I thought you knew for sure that I don´t care, in fact I couldn’t care less- Dean kissed him- all I need is you.  
All they baby is ever going to need is us. We will be fine.  
\- I am so nervous about Monday …- said Cass  
-Yeah me too- confessed Dean.

Dean and Cass hugged and Dean kissed his husbands neck, hold him close felt his heartbeat on his mouth. He loved his husband so much, the last days and the idea of losing him had him terrified but luckily, he had him back. He whispered how much he loved him and Castiel shoved him on top. He caressed Dean´s sides, backed a little and slowly pulled his t-shirt off, then Deans. They engaged into a rough and sloppy kiss, their hands roaming everywhere. Dean let a moan scape and that drove Cass crazy, he unbuckled his trousers and Dean´s jeans. In an elegant move, they were both naked. Dean was still on top of him and he was rutting against Cass looking for all the possible friction for his hardened cock. Cass took his member on his hand and gave it a couple of strokes. He lifted himself and placed his back against the headboard of the guest bed.   
-Dean I want you, I need to be inside you- begged Cass- ride my cock please.  
-Oh babe- Dean said blissed with pleasure. He spitted into his hand and used two fingers to get into his ass while he pumped Cass´s cock. He hauled in pleasure and with the stretch of two fingers suddenly breaching his hole.  
-Dean! More more!- Castiel bucked into Dean´s fist.  
-Patience my love, I am going to open myself good and then fuck myself on you big time- said Dean losing his patience too, he was so dam desperate-We need to change rooms.  
-What?- said Cass but he was immediately lifted by dean and carried to their bed.  
-We need lube, tons of lube for all the fun I have in mind- said Dean smiling.

Twenty minutes later they were both spent, sticky of sweat and cum. Dean could feel his hole still stretched and pulsing. Castiel was asleep next to him. He smiled closing his eyes. He had his husband back, the whole situation was clear, Naomi was going to prison and finally they would get to start their family with a baby. The sky was clear at least. Dean´s heart suddenly clenched, was it over? Really? Castiel´s family had finally stopped punishing them? He was afraid but was not going to let that fear stop him. Dean slept and hoped.


	10. Happily ever after

10.- Happily ever after

 

Dean and Cass were very nervous when they met with the social worker. They were both nicely dressed and punctual at the orphanage. 

-Hello, My name is Claire Conely, I am the social worker assigned to your adoption petition.  
-My name is Castiel and this is my husband Dean Winchester- said Castiel shaking hands with her.  
-Hello- said Dean nervously shaking her hand before sitting down.  
\- Well I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright?  
-Of course.-both said  
-Well then- Claire opened her folder and sat down too.- How long have you been married?  
\- Almost seven months- answered Castiel.  
-and how long you knew each other before getting married?- Claire asked again  
\- Less than a year- answered Dean   
-Umm- Claire raised an eyebrow  
-It was love at first sight-said Cass  
-I am already aware about your familiar backgrownd Castiel, I am sure Anna told you we are old friends- Cass nodded but worried that his family issues would shade this opportunity. Dean saw his worry and held Cass´s hand. The gesture alerted Claire- Sorry I must say that the fact that your mother had issues with the law is not a problem. I am aware you had nothing to do with that and that she has been long out of your lives. I want to make that clear. Dean tell me a little about yourself and the family you were raised into  
\- Well, My mother died when I was 4, I helped raised my younger brother Sam, my dad drank a lot and he got himself killed on a car accident one night driving back home from the bar. We went to live with a family friend, Bobby Singer and his second wife Ellen. He raised us in a good home, Ellen had a child from her first marriage so we gained a sister. We had a good adulthood. My brother is a big time lawyer, he went to standford.  
-Dean worked really hard to help him pay for some expenses but he got a full scholarship- added Cass  
-Yeah he always had the brains!, My family supported me when I came out as gay and they fully approve of Castiel. We have dinner together in our house every Sunday, we are very close.  
-That is very nice, the baby would benefit from having grandparents and uncles around- said Claire- And you own a garage and a bar?- said Clair checking her notes  
-Yes, I manage the bar and help bobby manage the shop, he is supposed to be retired but he loves to boss people around, so he is still in charge.  
-Castiel? You are currently unemployed despite holding three degrees?- asked Claire  
-Well I had to decide to take a job in Canada and leave Dean behind or stay and wait for a better opportunity closer. I do some consulting from home for several companies and a teach some classes in spring at Clarence College but otherwise I applied for tenure track positions in the closer Universities, I don´t know anything yet, this things take time.  
-Great!, now tell me guys when did you realize you wanted to have kids.  
-Well I guess I always wanted a family, but it was when I met Cass that I realized I wanted it badly.  
-I never thought I will get to have this, a healthy loving relationship where one could raise children into. When I met Dean and he told me about his dreams of starting a family with me, I guess it grew like a real possibility. But it was when we started to get rejected again and again when I realized how much it meant to me if we couldn´t have a family together.   
\- Well I have news, we have six children in adoption right now. From 3 days old to 6 years old- Claire said.  
\- 3 days old? OMG what happened to the parents- asked Dean  
-There was an accident, they were driving home from the hospital with the babies, both parents died in the crash, there is no other family- said Claire- it is a sad story  
-Did you say babies? As in plural?- asked Cass  
-Yes, twins, girl and boy. Do you wish to meet them. I wasn´t going to introduce you to them but if you wish?  
-Why weren’t you?- asked Dean  
-Well they are twins we are hoping to get them adopted into the same household. It would be cruel to separate them right?- said Claire. Dean and Cass glanced at each other.  
-Let´s go meet them- Said Dean. Cass smiled at the expression of his husband.

When they entered the room, the babies were on a tiny bassinet, sleeping together, they were entangled into each other like if they knew they only had each other in the world. Castiel started to cry, and Dean touched the little hand of the girl with care.  
-So little and so much tragedy already- Said Dean- What do you think babe, Can we handle two?-asked Dean  
-Really, you are considering it? I want to but are you sure? Two is a lot of work!- said Cass  
-Yes, it would be a lot of work, but there is two of us, and two of them, we can do this. If you want…- Dean hold Castiel hands in his and they looked at the twins.  
-Yes Dean, I would like to give them a home so they can stay together.- Said Cass.  
-Wow guys you are brave ones!- said Claire.  
-So, what do we do now?- asked Dean  
-Well we will value your folder, there will be financial tests and maybe further questions. I would like to see your house and maybe even met the families if we have doubts. But I can already tell you I don´t see anything that might be and issue. If all checks out, in 24 hours you could take the babies home with you. There will be a one month tightly supervised period where I could pop up in your house with minor prior announcement and then there will be a 3-month court hearing. If all goes ok, then the custody of the babies will be definitely yours.  
-So you think there is a good chance we can have them home tomorrow?- Asked Cass excited.  
-I am quite sure Castiel.- Claire approached the bassinet- now you can have a few bonding minutes and you will see them again tomorrow. OK?  
-Thanks Claire, for everything!- said Castiel- look at them Dean. They are perfect.  
-Yes they are Cass, you should see how your eyes sparkled when you saw them- said Dean- we can give them a good home, lots of love and a good family.  
-Unlike the ones we had, we learned our lessons- said Cass- we would love you no matter what my babies- said Cass kissing their heads.  
-I love you babe. We are about to become parents.   
-Well guys, I am afraid it is time to go.- said Claire- I will call you tomorrow before noon to let you know the final decision and if the decision is positive you can come pick them up in the afternoon.  
\- I feel bad for letting them here- said Dean- take good care of them Claire.  
-We will se you again tomorrow babies- said Cass- wait!- turning to Claire- do they have names?  
-Well if the parents had picked them up they never told anyone. We have been calling them John and Jane Doe. I guess you have some thinking to do guys!

Dean hold Cass hand when they left the babies with Claire we was clearly shaken. Dean embraced him and kissed him happily. When they arrived home they prepared some lunch and sat at the table.   
-We need a piece of paper and a pen- said Dean happily gathering the items. He sat down again- I will put a name in the list you have a veto vote. They you will put another. We will chose between the ones none of us vetoed. Does it make sense?- Dean asked and quickly drew two symbols, male and female and a separation line making two columns.- I will put the first ones. Mary like my mother and Danniel like your father.  
-Dean …- Whispered Cass already tearing up.- I also like Emily and John  
-Veto, not John.   
-It is you father´s name Dean- said Cass  
-Well as far as I know, me father is Bobby!- answered Dean  
-Ok Robert gets on the list.  
-I like that- said Dean caressing his husband´s cheek- god Cass this is crazy right? We can be getting two babies tomorrow. I know nothing about babies Cass!  
-Well that is bullshit!, you practically raised Sam. We will figure it out. And out family will help us out. Do you think we will be able to kick Ellen out?  
-OMG! She will install here….

They both laughed at the idea of Ellen giving orders around their house like a crazy grandma. Dean kissed Cass tenderly and deeply. No calling Ellen for now.  
Cass turned the paper and write a list of things to buy: a bassinet, diapers, bibs, some clothes… then something occurred to him, they will need one of those things to bath the babies and also seats for the cars and a stroller…. Fuck they need to call Ellen.  
So they did and 20 minutes later, she was there making a list for them. They went shopping and came back home completely exhausted, having spent 500 dollars and freaked out.

-Let´s go to bed babe- said Dean- I am dying here.  
-Yeah, what a day. I didn´t know shopping for baby stuff was going to be that exhausting or expensive! – said Cass throwing himself at the bed face down like a starfish.  
-Come on, you are the hottest daddy in the block- said Dean crawling over Castiel´s body. He hold Castiel´s hands against the mattress and devoured his neck while straddling him under his legs. Dean was seeking friction and he was rubbing his hardened dick against the crack of Castiel´s ass. He moaned at the satisfaction. Dean retired and started to take his clothes off for Castiel to see.  
-You are the hottest dad in the block Dean…- Said Cass lost in lust devouring Dean with his eyes.  
-Clothes off beautiful- demanded Dean while losing his underwear and showing Castiel his flushed dick already leaking precum.  
-What do you want Dean?- asked Cass  
-I want you on your hands and knees- demanded his husband and he complied- I am going to open you up, lick you up for good and they I am going to fuck you into the mattress- Dean´s dark sexy tone drove him crazy.  
-Oh god Dean- hauled Cass when Dean´s tongue licked his hole- more please more…- So Dean entered Cass with a lubbed finger along his tongue and continued fucking him like that until Dean felt too needy and too hard to wait. He added another finger and after some thrusts another one. Castiel was fucking himself on his hand and mellowing like a cat. Dean was so excited that he was going to cum. He grabbed his dick and pressed at the base for a while until he felt the orgasms at bay. The he took his fingers out of Cass and he pushed his cock in. Dean pushed Cass into the mattress until they were both lying there, his body covering Castiel´s from head to toe. And then he started thrusting into him- fuck babe you feel so perfect, I am not going to last babe -slowly because we was way too excited and the tightness drove him crazy, he orgasmed after a couple of minutes.  
\- Sorry babe- admitted Dean- I was way too excited. I almost cum when opening you up. You were making all those pretty noises and you taste to dam good. But I will make it up to you. He turned his husband around and introduced his fingers inside him opening himself for Cass. Then he crawled back over Cass and impaled himself into his cock. The felt terribly stretched, and the burning was both incredible and too much to handle. He gave himself some time to adjust and then signalled Cass that it was ok to move. He bounced on Castiel´s dick deeply letting himself enjoy the burn while Cass hold his hips and started thrusting into him, gracing his prostate every time. He cried out in pleasure and felt his orgasm building up again. Castiel like reading his mind, took his cock into his hand and pumped it furiously at the same rhythm of his thrusting. They both came with moaning each other´s name.  
-That was very nice Dean- said Cass recovering his breath underneath him  
-We made a mess- said Dead looking at all the fizz between them- What do you think about a shower?  
-Hell yeah!- Cass stop up from bed, Dean followed and made a funny face when moving- are you ok?  
-Well I am going to be walking funny tomorrow- said Dean  
-Fuck … why didn´t you say I was too rough?- asked Cass helping Dean  
-Hey, relax, I was too eager to have you inside and I cut the prep short. My fault but I quite enjoyed the burn…  
-Dean!- said Cass- you know how much I hate that you are hurting.  
-I know, but this is good hurt Cass- He kissed him- now can we go please shower, I fell your cum sleeping off my hole down my balls and legs and it feels really weird.  
-Argg you are very graphic Dean- said Cass leading him to the bathroom.

They showered together and went to bed. Castiel fall asleep in minutes, he woke up to an empty bed and heard some noise coming from the Livingroom. He stood up and went to look for Dean, he found him sitting on the floor crossed legs and assembling the babies bassinet happily humming the tunes of Hey Jude.

-What are you doing up here so late Dean- asked Cass- I woke up and the bed was lonely  
-Sorry babe I was somehow too excited to sleep and I thought I could surprise you by putting this stuff together- Dean signaled the nice piece of furniture that was finished by the door, it was the bath/diaper changer thing they bought by Ellen´s recommendation.  
-Wow, how long have you been here?- asked Cass  
\- Just a couple of hours I guess. It was easy to assemble. The bassinet is taking a little more. Way too many little pieces.- answered Dean.  
-Come on- Cass kissed him- this might be our last childless night and I might need to get lazily fucked by my husband, in our bed so I can moan your name loudly enough without worrying about waking up the babies.  
-You had me convinced at the “last childless night” statement babe- Dean stood up and they headed to the bedroom where they had slow lazy lovemaking until they were both satisfied and asleep.

A phone ringing woke them up. Cass found the phone and saw that it was Claire´s number. She told them that everything was ok and that they could come pick the babies in the afternoon anytime after 2 pm. Dean and Cass melted on an embrace, they were finally parents.  
They left the bed, freshen up, had breakfast and Cass finished assembling the bassinet while Dean fought to put the car seats in the right way.

-I swear to god! Why do they make this things so complicated!  
-Dean…- said Cass reproving his swearing- no blasphemy please   
-Sorry Cass  
-Bassinet is ready and in the bedroom. The changing table/bathtub is in the bathroom. I used the top drawer of our room dresser for the baby clothes and the top shelve of the bathroom cabinet with diapers, towels, cream and soap.  
-The car seats are secured. The downstairs neighbor helped me a little. He congratulated us with the baby arrival, he kind of freaked out when he saw there were two car seats.- They both laughed at that.  
-We might be a little out of our depth- said Cass  
-We can always panic a little and call Ellen… but then …she would never go back home – said Dean.  
-Well it is good to have a plan b, just in case. For now we will to have to endure it- said Cass.-We should change, clean a little bit, buy some baby formula a couple of soothers and two bottles. And we would be ready to go get Mary Ellen and Dan Robert Winchester … -said Cass giving a try to the names he had been putting together in his mind. Dean looked at him- What do you think Dean?- But Dean rushed to kiss him and gave him a hug.  
\- I Love them. It is almost time, let go finish the shopping and go get our babies- said Dean- but first we are going to text the family about it.  
Dean opened the app, clicked on the family group chat. He texted them “He are heading to the orphanage to get the babies, we will text you once we get home”

Three hours later, they were home, getting the babies out of the car and into the stroller. They could have arrived way faster but, first they took Castiel´s car because a 67 chevy impala has no hooks for baby seats and then on top of that, Castiel was driving like a gramma because he had the babies on the back sleeping lazily and honestly we was a little freaked out. They got the stroller into the elevator and they both struggled to get in too, Dean took mental note, another reason to change homes.  
When they finally reached the apartment they were ready to get some rest and cuddle the babies in their arms again, but when they opened the door a big banner said welcome Winchester family! And there they were Sam and Jessica, Anna, Gabriel, Ellen, Bobby and Jo, there was a cake and a bunch of presents.

-What is going on here?- asked Dean  
\- We wanted to celebrate and help you get settled- said Bobby- well and I wanted to meet my grand-kids.  
\- Of course Bobby. Let´s get in Cass- they walked in with the double stroller and Dean got Mary Ellen out of the stroller, Cass did the same for Dan Robert. Dean looked at Cass and his little boy already bonding and leaned to kiss him hearing an AWWW from the public that made him chuckle a little into Cass´s mouth.

Dean walked towards his family and showed them the little girl. She was awake and her eyes were wide open, blue like Castiel´s and like her brother´s. By the colour resemblance you might very well say that they were Cass biological children. He smiled at the thought.  
-She is Mary Ellen Winchester- said Dean- they are 4 days old.  
-Mary Ellen- said Sam- you chose our mothers names, both of them! This is so sweet.  
-Dean …- said Ellen very emotional  
\- Look little girl, your gramma is tearing up. Do you want to hold her?- dean asked Ellen  
-Yes please!- Said Ellen taking her carefully into her arms and kissing her cheeks lovingly. Dean looked at Cass completely in love.  
-And this little one is her brother Danniel Robert Winchester. He is named him also after both our fathers- said Cass.  
\- Aww little Danniel- said Anna approaching Cass.  
-C´mon old man, don´t you want to hold your grandkid- asked Dean playfully but Bobby hugged him dearly  
\- I am very proud of you son, you knew you loved him, you fought for him and you got what you wanted, what you deserve, both of you, your family- Bobby was tearful  
\- Hey dad, you know I love you right?- said Dean  
\- I know Dean, you were almost 14 when you got here and I always felt like I was somehow stealing the father figure away from John… but I loved you like a son as much as I love Sam or Jo.  
\- I know, You have been a father for me for 20 years now. All the good examples of parenting I have come from you, go hold you grand-kid.- Said Dean palming Bobby on the back.

Sam put a hand over Dean´s shoulder in a symbol of pride. When he saw his fiancé holding the little Mary Ellen on her arms.  
-You did good Dean! You have created a good family out of love- Dean looked at him happy- you know what you said to Bobby, all the good parenting examples I have, I got them from Bobby and you Dean. You will make a great father.  
\- Ok Ok, said Gabe, give the babies back to Dean and Cass we are going to take a picture for the day one of the babies’ photo album- said Gabe

Dean hold Mary Ellen and Cass Danniel Robert on their arms, they got very close and smiled happily for the picture. They were happy, happier than ever. They felt like this was it, their happily ever after, they finally got all they ever wanted. A family together.

Later that night after having bathed both babies, making bottles, and feeding them, Dean was able to make little Danny fall sleep in his arms. He carefully put him in the basinet by their bed. Mary Ellen was a little more rebellious, she just didn´t want to close her little eyes. When Dean came back from the bedroom quietly he found Cass sitting on the sofa with little Mary on his chest, he was talking to her and she seemed to be lost in his voice.  
\- I met you yesterday and I already love you more than anything my beautiful baby- said Cass in a soothing voice- I know you had a very difficult first days in this world. I am very sorry that you both had lost your parents but you have no idea how happy you have made us Mary- Cass dropped a kiss into her head- You know I grew up on a difficult family, one day I will tell you all about it, but for now all you need to know is that I will do anything, and your daddy Dean would too, do anything even the impossible to avoid you getting hurt the way we were when we were kids. I just love you too dam much to allow you to be anything but loved and happy darling. My beautiful baby.  
\- Just when I thought I couldn´t love you any more- whispered Dean- I see you holding her and I feel like my heart just expanded to make room for more.  
\- I love you too. This little one has finally closed her eyes, let´s go to bed. Is has been a long day and they will be up in three hours hungry like lions!- whispered Cass smiling wide.  
\- You are right! Let´s hit the hay.

Once the babies were in the bassinet and they were also comfortably in bed Castiel hold Dean closely and kissed him lovingly. Sex that night was as intense as always and as nothing like before, it was not raw pleasure, no pressure, no demands of faster or deeper, everything was whispers and flutter of lips on each other skin, trembling fingers on bare skin building each other´s pleasure up and up. When they finally reached orgasm, it was not like crashing or screaming, this time it was like feeling weightless, like feeling their souls merging like being made whole together.


	11. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. I hope you guys like it.  
> It is my first one. I I hope I will keep improving on the following ones!  
> Leave kudos!

Dean and Castiel were married for 42 years. They moved to a beautiful little house with a big garden, where they lived the rest of their lives close to their families, they had a cat, Castiel´s choice and two dogs, Dean´s choice with the kids. Dean continued to manage the garage and the bar until Bobby´s death ten years later. Then he hired someone to manage the bar on a daily bases and dedicated himself completely to the family business. Castiel got a tenured track position in the University of Milton, just an hour drive from home and he got tenured there 4 years later. They raised Mary and Dan to be wonderful people, Mary learned the ropes of the business and worked alongside Dean whereas Dan despite going to the university to study sciences, he found his passion being a baker for Gabriel. Jessica and Sam married soon after the twins arrived, one year later they welcomed their firstborn, Charlie, two years later another girl Jody arrived into the family. Gabriel expanded his business and opened another bakery on the other side of the city, there he met the love of his live, Amelia. Together they adopted a little boy, James. Anna decided that baking was not her thing and got into university, she became a doctor.  
A year and a half after Naomi´s arrest, the investigations had finished and the case was taken to court. When Danniel Novak, only family of Chuck David Novak, inherited the family business he got a fortune, he invested in expanding the company. When died, his wife inherited everything. At that point she hired a young accountant that worked with his son Michael and they got romantically involved. Together they invested money into shady deals related to drugs and prostitution, pornography distribution and even weapon dealing. But at some point the needed more money so Naomi used the money that it was on a trust fund for her children. All those business were highly lucrative for them and they imagined they could keep getting rich as long as none of her kids figured it out that the money was being invested using their names. She was found guilty and she was sentenced to 25 years at Mount Fild Pennitentiary. The judge recovered a fortune that was hidden in foreign bank accounts and returned the 1.5 million dollar to each sibling, the rest was used as restitution for the victims of their scams. Naomi was diagnosed with cancer six years later, Castiel paid for the best treatments despite everything she had done. She died after battling cancer for 2 years.   
Castiel, Gabriel and Anna got back in touch with Luke soon after knowing he volunteered to help Cass, they never got completely over their differences but had a respectful relationship and Luke and Dean even came to appreciate each other, Luke had always adored his niece and nephew. Seeing how right Dean and Cass were for each other and how wonderful family they had build together, Luke decided to slowly convert the extreme vision of homosexuality they were spreading in their church, they also stopped their collaboration with clinics that offered the therapies to cure gay people. Cass and Dean saw that as a huge step.

\---------------------------------*********************************--------------------------------------

One afternoon when coming back home from the garage, Dean entered the house with Mary, they were still discussing things from work. Dean was now retired but still loved to bossed everyone around the garage despite his age . The garage was now very successfully managed by his daughter. When they entered the house and Dean had a bad feeling, it was way too quiet. They found Cass dead sitting in his favorite chair, he had a cup of tea in the table and a book in his lap. While Mary called the ambulance and his Family, Dean sat next to his love and cuddled him in his lap.

-He is gone Mary- said to his daughter in tears- It´s over. I always knew he was some kind on angel- He said- Too good to be down here among us. It was some kind of miracle he found each other that day in the bar.

Dean hold him in his arms until the ambulance came to certify his death, as the hospital later told them, he didn´t suffer, he had a massive heart attack and he was gone in a second. Castiel died at the age of 75, Dean six months later at the age of 79.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, this is my first Supernatural Smutty fanfiction. Please any comments are welcomed.  
> Also English is not my first language therefore take it easy and sorry if there are some typos.
> 
> Cheers,  
> StephWinchester


End file.
